Vacaciones en el Hotel Komamura
by Otaku Izumi
Summary: Los chicos ganaron unas vacaciones en un hotel para relajarse, pero el viaje resulta no resulta como lo planeado debido a varios misterios. ¿Qué se esconde en el Hotel? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Que pasara entre nuestros protagonistas? CAP 12: Urahara y Yoruichi hacen su aparición. Él hace un descubrimiento crucial, y ella no se queda atrás al descubrir algo curioso sobre el señor YK...
1. El premio

**1. El premio**

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad Karakura. En la calle había una chica caminando lentamente, sin rumbo alguno, sólo estaba paseando.

- Qué bien se siente salir de casa de Ichigo…Con Kon haciendo tanto ruido ¿como no querer salir?… – Decía Rukia para sí misma con tono de estar agotada

**FLASHBACK ON** - Esta mañana en el cuarto de Ichigo…

- No tienes caso – Le regañaba Ichigo a Kon mientras que Rukia estaba en el cama e Ichigo leyendo una novela - ¡Llevas meses intentando completar ese cubo de rubik, y no has resuelto nada!…

- ¡Ni que te interesara! – Le respondió Kon molesto sosteniendo el cubo – ¡Tu fuiste el que me lo dio!

- Si, te lo dí para que te callaras de una vez y dejaras de hacer tanto escándalo, pero no debí, ¡ahora nunca te quedas quieto por querer completarlo! –Le gritó Ichigo, irritado.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó Kon, tirándole el cubo a Ichigo en la cara, no lo pudo esquivar. Para Kon, lo único que importaba, era el cubo y corrió a recogerlo. - ¡Noooo, Rubik!

- ¿¡Solo te interesa ese tonto cubo!? ¡¿Pues para que lo lanzaste?– Le grito el chico a Kon y ambos empezaron a pelear

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Peluchito!

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡Peluche con vestido!

- ¡Eso fue culpa de tu hermana y del cuatro ojos!

Durante toda la discusión, Rukia salió de la casa por la ventana sin que nadie lo notara.

**FLASHBACK OFF** –

En fin, era insoportable, día tras día, y lo único que quería era irse a un lugar tranquilo

Volteo la esquina y vio una multitud en una tienda del otro lado de la calle y fue a echar un vistazo solo por hacer algo. La chica entró y de alguna manera la empujaron al frente de la tienda y el dueño, que había colocado una mesa de madera y algún tipo de aparato encima le dijo:

- Señorita, ¿Por qué no intenta usted? – Propuso el hombre, alegremente, señalando a la chica

- ¿Qué? Yo no… - Pero la multitud prácticamente la obligaba y la animaba - …Bueno…. lo intentaré. – Dijo insegura - ¿De qué trata?

- Solo tiene que sacar una bola de aquí – Dijo el hombre mostrando el aparato que coloco en la mesa de madera – Si le toca una blanca no ganará nada y si le toca una de color pues entonces ya veremos qué premio ganó.

- ¿Cuáles son los premios? – Preguntó Rukia esperando acabar con eso pronto

- Con las rojas te ganas cupones para un todo lo que quieras comer en cualquier restaurante, siete bolas verdes para una colección de tazas de primera calidad, tres bolas azules para un viaje a un hotel con cinco amigos, y dos doradas para conseguir la colección especial de peluches de conejos. - Le explicó el hombre – Ahora vamos a ello.

En cuanto oyó "Peluches de conejos" Rukia se propuso a ganar "_Debo conseguir una dorada" _Pensó (Recuerden su extraña pasión por los conejos…xD) y dijo:

- Está bien, juego – y empezó a girar la maquinita con mucha fuerza ¡para que le tocara una bola dorada! Giró y giró.

- Ya puede dejar de girar – Le dijo el vendedor para detenerla porque ya se estaba pasando y esperaron a ver que salía. Vieron el aparato girar y girar, y entonces empezó a salir una bola….

- ¡¿Azul?! – Gritó decepcionada Rukia

- ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Se ganó un viaje al nuevo Hotel Komamura con 5 amigos durante dos semanas! – Anunció triunfante el vendedor y le entregó 6 pasajes para ella y sus amigos mientras la multitud aplaudía y la felicitaba

- ¿Komamura? ¿Qué…? Bueno, gracias – Dijo todavía decepcionada. Rukia estaba desanimada mientras regresaba a casa de Ichigo. Ya no quería estar afuera.

Había querido tanto esos peluches. Nunca se había ilusionado tanto….Ahora regresaría con un viaje a un hotel con 5 amigos en vez de regresar con una colección de peluches (n. a: Rukia, debes ordenar tus prioridades…)

- Bueno, no es tan malo. Todos necesitamos un descanso así que supongo que el hotel nos viene bien…- Dijo ella tratando de animarse – Pero igual quería esos peluches…

Ya llegando a casa de Ichigo…subió de un salto a la ventana…

- Eh, Ichigo adivina que… ¿eh? – Ichigo no estaba – No está…. Que raro… Bueno, lo esperaré

- ¡Nee-san! – Dijo Kon, que estaba a punto de darle un abrazo en los "pequeños y reconfortantes pechitos" pero Rukia lo paró con una patada, y el peluche se agarró a su pie

- Déjame en paz pervertido y dime, ¿A dónde se fue Ichigo? – Le dijo

- Fue a cazar un hollow. Nee-san, ¿no oyes tu celular?

- ¿Eh? – Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo… había un leve sonido saliendo de su cartera, que era apenas audible, su celular sonaba… ¡Se había ocupado tanto de que no había ganado el premio que no se dio cuenta de que había un hollow en el mundo humano! - ¡CÓMO RAYOS SE ME PASÓ! – Gritó y luego fue al lugar que le decía el teléfono.

Cuando llegó Ichigo ya se estaba encargando del hollow.

- ¡Ichigo! – Gritó. Ichigo finalmente corto la máscara del hollow y terminó con el

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¿Tu celular no sonó? – Le gritó Ichigo mientras se aproximaba a la chica

- ¡Eh!, no me culpes, estaba en cosas muy importantes y no me había dado cuenta de que el celular sonó – Le gritó esta también

- ¿Cosas importantes? ¿Qué es más importante que un hollow? – Le gritó Ichigo

- E… eso no te incumbe… en fin, te quería decir algo más. – Dijo Rukia en tono normal

- ¿Qué es? – Le preguntó Ichigo bajando la voz también

- Me he ganado un viaje a un nuevo hotel Komamura, con 5 amigos y con servicio gratis – Le respondió mostrándole los pasajes

- ¿Un nuevo hotel? ¿y se llama Hotel Komamura? – Dijo y agarro los pasajes viendo el nombre del lugar – Que coincidencia, creo se llama como aquel Capitán con aspecto de perro del Gotei 13 ¿verdad? ¿Y qué harás?

- Supongo que llevar a 5 amigos conmigo al hotel – Le respondió sin animo

- ¿Y porque estas triste? – Le preguntó

- Porque me quería ganar una colección de peluches de conejo pero me tocó el viaje – Le dijo Rukia también sin ánimo

- Tú y tu afición a los conejos. Y… ¿A quienes vas a invitar? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- ¿Eh?...Tengo unas personas pensadas pero aún así sobraría un boleto...Supongo que al que quiera ir – Le contestó

- Rukia, es un viaje gratis a un hotel nuevo, todos en el instituto van a querer ir… - Le dijo Ichigo

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rukia

- Se nota que no vienes de este mundo Rukia – Le contestó y regresaron juntos a casa.

Al día siguiente llegaron al instituto y Rukia preguntó quien quería ir con ella y enseguida fueron Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chizuru y Michiru

- No he decidido a quien llevar – Les explicó Rukia con ese acento o tono de voz raro que siempre usa en el instituto

- ¿Harás una competencia Kuchiki-san? – Le preguntó Keigo

- ¡Debes hacer una competencia! Así sería más divertido – Dijo Mizuiro - ¿Cuándo será el viaje?

- La próxima semana – Le contestó Rukia

- No puedo ir, me voy a una posada por 3 semanas con unas chicas – Dijo decepcionado

- Eh, ¡Insisto! ¡¿y porque nunca me invitas a esas cosas? – Le preguntó Keigo resentido

- Es que no las quiero asustar jeje – Dijo Mizuiro en voz baja

- Muy bien, entonces participarán Keigo, Tatsuki, Chizuru y Michiru – Dijo Ichigo – ¿Y qué competencia les pondrás?

- Bueno…No lo sé, no lo había pensado… - Dijo ella.

- ¿No faltaría Inoue-san? – Pregunto la chica pequeña y de cabello corto

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dijo alguien detrás de Ichigo y Rukia, que estaban parados en la puerta de entrada al salón

- Uryu-san, estamos compitiendo para ganarnos boletos a un nuevo hotel que se ha ganado Kuchiki-san – Explicó Michiru

- Ya veo…. que bien por ustedes

- Por cierto Ishida-kun. Toma un boleto – Dijo Rukia y le entregó el boleto del viaje

- ¿Eh?... gracias Kuchiki-san. Veré si puedo ir – Dijo un poco sorprendido, pero disimulándolo y regresó a su asiento

- Por cierto, Kurosaki-kun – Dijo con ese tono que siempre usa – Toma un boleto también – Dijo y le dio su boleto

- Esto…Gracias… - Dijo Ichigo y se fue a su asiento "_no quiero saber nada más de ese boleto extra"_

- ¿Eh? Kuchiki-san, ¡¿a nosotros nos toca competir y a ellos se los regalas? – Dijo Keigo con su drama exagerado

- Si Kuchiki-san, es injusto – Dijo Chizuru – Yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo – Dijo con un tono extraño (Pervertida…)

- Kuchiki-san, di rápido el tema de la competencia – Dijo Tatsuki

- No lo sé… ¡Ya se! Cada uno debe hacer un peluche de conejo, el mejor peluche se ganará el boleto – Dijo ella con estrellitas en los ojos imaginando los peluches muy ilusionada

- ¿Solo eso Rukia? Debes poner más pruebas – Dijo Ichigo pidiéndole más imaginación

- Ummm…Supongo que una carrera o un combate no estaría mal – Pensó Rukia en voz alta y a Tatsuki se le iluminaron los ojos

- Bien, ¡Que sea un combate! – Dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Dijo Keigo con su tono dramático – ¡Arisawa es la segunda chica más fuerte en todo Japón! ¡Y tenía el brazo roto cuando lo gano! ¡Imagina si hubiera competido con el brazo sano!

- Bueno, luego lo pensaré con más calma - Les dijo Rukia que ya se cansaba de escoger la competencia ganadora – Mañana deberán traer los peluches... – Decía pero fue interrumpida por la profesora

- Disculpen, pero ¿podrían sentarse y no obstruir la entrada? Les voy a dar clase – Dijo la voz de la profesora a sus espaldas

- L-Lo siento, sensei – Dijo Rukia y todos se sentaron

No hablaron durante la clase, pero mientras la profesora daba las explicaciones los competidores se miraban entre sí nerviosos y algunos confiados. Después de una clase aburrida en su mayoría, fueron a sus casas y los competidores buscaron los materiales para los peluches…Pero no para hacerlos jeje.

En la casa de Ishida:

Sonó el timbre y fue a atender.

- ¡Hola! Ishida-kun, ¿Qué tal si jugamos unos videojuegos y quizá hacemos unos peluches? – Dijo alegremente Keigo a la puerta de su casa

- Lo siento Asano-san, pero sé en qué consiste su primera prueba – Respondió Ishida ante el muy obvio truco para no hacer el peluche

- ¡Desconfianza! – Dijo Keigo con su acto dramático de siempre. - ¡¿Crees que te estoy utilizando?!

- Ya, ya, hasta mañana, y suerte con tu peluche – Dijo Ishida y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

A la mañana siguiente todos llevaron sus peluches listos ante Rukia

- ¡Todos son muy lindos! ¡No me decido por cual ganará! - Exclamó Rukia con estrellas en los ojos a ver los peluches tan lindos y esponjosos que "hicieron" – Yo declaro un empate

Si eran lindos, pero ella no sabía que a ciertos de nuestros concursantes se les dio una gran ayuda en ellos. A contrario de Keigo, los otros tramposos (no diré quienes son) no fueron lo bastante tontos para ir con Ishida sino que acudieron a otra mano de obra xD.

- Bueno, lo he pensado y la segunda prueba será hoy en el gimnasio, justo después de las clases así que allí nos vemos. – Anunció Rukia a los muy decepcionados concursantes.

El tiempo pasó rápido… Pero no lo suficiente. Después de una lección de matemática que se les hizo eterna, terminaron las clases y pasaron a la parte 2

- Bueno todos, ya va a empezar. Lo único que tienen que hacer es luchar, el que caiga pierde, el que no gana. – Dijo Rukia cuando ya todos los competidores estaban presentes para empezar la segunda prueba

- Kuchiki-san, ¿de qué manera nos separarás? – Le preguntó Michiru

- Con dados. – Respondió simplemente ella. Los demás la miraron con cara de desconcierto – Les explico. Aquí tengo un dado, llamaré a una persona, y luego tiraré el dado. A cada una de las tres personas, le tocarán dos números. A una persona le tocará el 1 y 4, a otra e otra el 3 y 6. Dependiendo del número que te toque, esa será la persona contra la que competirás.

- Oh, entonces será al azar ¿eh? – Dijo Michiru

- Si. ¿Quieres escoger Ogawa-san? - Preguntó y Michiru asintió con la cabeza - ahora, los números. Como somos 4 solo escogeremos una vez, ya que los dos que queden serán la otra pareja de competidores. Arisawa-san será el 2 y 5. Asano-san e Honsho-san el 3 y 6. Ahora, solo debes girar los dados – Dijo dirigiéndose a Michiru y extendiendo la mano en que tenía un dado color azul.

Michiru agarró el dado, lo sacudió con fuerza, lo tiró nerviosa esperando a que saliera el número de su contrincante… Y su contrincante fue…

- Ogawa-san contra Arisawa-san – Anunció Rukia en cuanto el dado se paró en el número 5. Esto puso a Michiru muy nerviosa – Y eso nos deja Honsho-san contra Asano-kun. ¡Empiecen! Primero Arisawa-san y Ogawa-san

Las chicas fueron al centro. Ninguna de las dos se emocionó. Tatsuki no estaba emocionada, estaba decepcionada porque no creía que Michiru fuera a ser tan buena contrincante… Y Michiru no estaba emocionada, estaba al borde de los nervios. No creía que pudiera ganarle a Tatsuki. Y temblaba como gallina ¡los boletos no lo merecen! Tatsuki se le estaba acercando y antes de que siquiera la tocara la batalla interior de Michiru la hizo caer.

- ¡Eh Michiru! ¿Estás bien? – Le dijo Tatsuki sacudiéndola pero esta seguía inconsciente

- Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería – Dijo Rukia

- Está bien, yo la llevo – Dijo Tatsuki y salió llevando a Michiru

- Bueno, supongo que Tatsuki ganó así que ahora les toca a Honsho-san y a Asano-kun – Anunció Rukia

La pelea iba a comenzar. Los contrincantes esperaban a que se diera la señal, preparándose para terminar el uno con el otro, ambos mirándose fijamente con la determinación brillando como fuego en sus ojos.

- ¡Empiecen!

Lo primero que pasó fue Keigo esquivando los numerosos y feroces golpes que le daba Chizuru. Vaya que quería esos boletos ¿eh? Keigo empezó a correr con el miedo ante su feroz adversaria seguido a muy poca distancia por Chizuru, que corría cada vez más rápido.

- ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOO!¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Iba a pelear con Chizuru Honsho, no con un monstruo! – Gritó Keigo con el pánico en el rostro.

- Lo siento, Asano-san, no podrás salir con el boleto – Le dijo Rukia con su tono inocente

- Boletos… - Susurró Keigo y le pareció que el tiempo iba en cámara lenta mientras pensaba _"Si gano los boletos voy al hotel durante una semana viendo a las chicas de la piscina en traje de baño... ¿Y qué hará Chizuru? ¡Saltarles encima todo el tiempo! ¡Esto no lo puedo dejar!"_Y repitió en voz alta – ¡Esto no lo puedo dejar! – Y se volteó hacia Chizuru que se había quedado parada ceñuda mirándolo a los ojos, lista para atacar.

Ella corrió hacia él y Keigo en vez de correr hizo algo que para él mismo fue increíble. Rápidamente apoyó un brazo en el estómago de la chica y la otra en la espalda de ella y le hizo dar una vuelta en el aire, con lo que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Eso hizo que Chizuru tuviera dolor de espalda pero eso no la iba a detener. Empezó a darle puñetazos y patadas. Solo 2 acertaron y siguió así hasta que se cansó y guardó su distancia para poder pensar en su próximo ataque. Rápidamente Chizuru corrió hacia Keigo y este estaba listo para darle un puñetazo… y se lo dio. Se oyó un ruido de algo quebrándose uy entonces nadie se movió.

- ¡Rompiste mis lentes! – Grito Chizuru viéndolos partidos a la mitad en sus manos - ¡Nooo!

- Lo….lo siento, Chizuru…. – Dijo Keigo esperando que no se pusiera más furiosa

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora debo comprarme unos nuevos! – Le gritó mirando a Keigo con furia – No puedo seguir así, pero ¡te juro me encargaré de ti luego!

- Bueno, supongo que Asano-san ganó… Muy bien, ha llegado la hora de decidir quién se llevara este boleto – Dijo mostrándole el boleto a los competidores – Les explicare en qué consiste el último desafío. Verán, en este desafío participan las perdedoras y los que ganaron. He traído estas dos bolsas con pelotas para cada competidor. El competidor debe intentar golpear al perdedor que el contrincante está protegiendo con las pelotas, y evitar que el perdedor que protege sea golpeado. ¡Cuando ustedes digan!

- ¡Bien! – Respondieron los dos.

- Como Keigo le gano a Chizuru, el debe protegerla y Tatsuki debe proteger a Michiru. Preparados… Listos, ¡FUERA!

¡Empezó la guerra! Pelotas rebotando y cruzando el aire, sin mencionar las innumerables quejas de Chizuru acerca de su protector.

- ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Casi me golpea esa! – Decía Chizuru

- Pues no te quedes ahí parada, ¡Muévete también! ¡Yo hago todo lo que puedo! – Le respondía Keigo pues ya era suficiente con tener que ser golpeado por pelotas solo por tener que protegerla a ella.

Fue una lucha difícil, ninguno de los dos estaban en ánimo de perder, tenían todas las energías. Lamentablemente, no les basto. Continuaron lanzando y lanzando… y lanzando y lanzando….y….. por Dios, descansen. Un rato después continuaban con la lucha, pero estaban ya bastante cansados.

- Por Dios, vamos a terminar muertos – Dijo Tatsuki lanzando lo más fuerte que podía

- ¡Me muero!, díganle a mi madre que la amo…. – Dijo Keigo casi cayéndose del cansancio

- ¡Ya estoy cansada de esto! ¡Es hora de llevar a cabo mi venganza! – Dijo Chizuru y puso su pierna en el camino de una bola pobremente lanzada por Tatsuki, con lo que Keigo quedo descalificado… ¿porque nadie dijo que no se podía hacer eso?…

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¿¡Que has hecho! TOT - Grito Keigo agachado viendo al suelo como si el mundo se hubiera acabado

- ¡Esta es mi venganza por romper mis lentes Y hacerme perder! – Le dijo Chizuru victoriosa señalando a Keigo

- Bueno, ¡entonces Tatsuki es la ganadora del boleto! ¡Dos semanas en un hotel! – Exclamó Rukia,

- ¡NOOO! – Gritó Keigo arrodillado mientras que los demás regresaban a sus casas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hello, soy **Otaku Izumi**, aquí estoy otra vez publicando mi fic **Vacaciones en el hotel Komamura**, discúlpenme los que les gustaba el anterior, pero me pareció mejor empezarlo de nuevo, y añadirle los cambios necesarios, de manera que al final todo tuviese más sentido, en fin, creo que el par de capítulos que he reescrito están mejor que antes y no los siento tan vacíos, de hecho están largos, jeje, así que espero que a los que les gustaba el anterior, les guste aún más como es ahora.

Realmente no me culpo por reescribirlo, porque este fue mi primer fic, no tenía mucha experiencia :P, aunque quizá fue un poco cruel dejarlo a mitad de camino, pero ya no lo podía continuar de la manera en que iban las cosas ¿que se le puede hacer? ¡Una persona no aprende a escribir algo interesante de la noche a la mañana! ¡Este fue el primer fic que escribí en toda mi corta vida! ¡Primero el fracaso para luego recibir el éxito! Aunque no creo que esto sea un éxito, ¡pero está en el camino para adquirir experiencia! xDDDD

Por ahora no hay mucha cosa nueva con respecto al anterior, junté los tres primero capítulos de ese e hice este primer capitulo, ¡De verdad que hacía los capítulos muy cortos! pero ya no volverá a pasar jeje. Publicándolo de nuevo puedo describir con más detalle y agregar nuevas cosas para que esté más interesante. Ojala les guste, y no olviden, ni ahora ni nunca dejar sus reviews ;) ¿ok?

Si ven errores y cosas por el estilo, me alegraría que me dijeran ya que algo de lo que estoy orgullosa es de mi gramática xDDDDD

¡Muchas gracias por adelantado y espero que les guste el fic!

¡Hasta luego!


	2. El Hotel Komamura

**2. El Hotel Komamura**

Por fin llegó el tan deseado fin de semana. Hacia sol y una brisa deliciosa por lo que estaban animados. Ya todos estaban enlistándose para salir de vacaciones. Ropa, zapatos, bolsos, cepillos, cámara, etc.

- Ichigo, ¿ya estás listo? – Le preguntó Rukia sentada en la cama y revisando su equipaje

- Si,… Seguro esa ropa es de mi hermana… - Dijo Ichigo al ver dos vestidos muy familiares casi saliéndose de la maleta abierta de Rukia.

- Solo una pequeña parte, el resto me lo compre – Mintió Rukia guardando los vestidos en la maleta – Son dos semanas, no tengo suficiente ropa así que…

- Si bueno, ya entendí. ¿A qué hora agarrábamos el autobús? – Le pregunto Ichigo interrumpiéndola y viendo el reloj

- Mmm… A las…10:00. – Dijo viendo el boleto – Tardaremos media hora en llegar. ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 8:30 – Le respondió viendo el reloj en su muñeca

- Tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra… Voy a repasar mis cosas para asegurarme que no falta nada – Dijo Rukia y empezó a revisar su maleta – Es que no importa cuánto la revise… Siempre siento que me falta algo…

- Aja… ¿esa es la cámara de mi hermana?... – Le preguntó Ichigo aunque no tenia duda alguna

- Bueno… es que quería sacar fotos… - Dijo Rukia con las mejillas coloradas

- En fin, revisa lo que quieras, voy a comer algo – Dijo Ichigo y salió de la habitación

- Testarudo… - Dijo Rukia después de que el cerrara la puerta

- Cleptómana…. – Dijo mientras bajaba la escalera, donde se encontró con Yuzu

- Ichi-niisan, ¿has visto mi vestido púrpura con flores? Quería usarlo hoy pero por alguna razón no lo encuentro – Le preguntó

- ….no… no lo he visto…. – Respondió el chico y fue a comer.

A las 9:50 ya estaba Ishida en la estación de autobús, escribiendo en un cuaderno para distraerse.

- ¡Ishida-kun! Llegaste tan temprano, pensé que no habría nadie aquí. – Era Orihime, con un bolso grande y pesado en la espalda.

- Si, preferí llegar temprano para no hacer esperar a nadie – Respondió el – Inoue-san, ¿Qué sucede con ese bolso tan grande?

- ¿Eh? Ah, es solo que llevo mucho ropa jeje no quiero que mientras no este me roben algo, ¡Nunca se sabe! jaja ¡Me alegro tanto de tener estas vacaciones! Nunca había ido a un hotel, y menos uno tan grande y nuevo, ¡y menos con todos los servicios gratis! – Dijo Orihime con los ojos brillando como los de un cachorrito pidiendo comida.

- …Ya veo – Dijo Ishida con una gota de incredulidad en la cabeza por el extraño (pero usual) comportamiento de Inoue. Se quedaron sin hablar unos minutos – Mira, ahí viene Arisawa-san

- ¡Tatsuki-chan! Cuanto me alegro de que te ganaras ese boleto - Le dijo a su mejor amiga

- Si, lo siento por Keigo pero nadie me impediría ir a un hotel gratis – Le dijo a Orihime –Faltan solo 5 minutos. ¿Dónde estarán Ichigo y Kuchiki-san?

De nuevo con nuestros héroes del día:

- ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué tuviste que regresarte por un vestido? – Dijo Ichigo mientras él y Rukia corrían a la parada del autobús como locos

- No podía dejarlo. Además, no te gustaría que entraran a tu cuarto y pensaran cosas raras de ti si lo veían allí – Le respondió enfadada – Dirían "Oh Dios, que estará haciendo mi hermano con mi vestido, waaaaaaaaa, ¡¿Qué hago?!"

- ¡Cállate y corre! – Le grito Ichigo mientras algunas personas que pasaban los veían. Por suerte ya estaban cerca de la estación. Cuando llegaron, Orihime estaba entrando al autobús.

- ¡Corran! ¡Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! – Les grito sacando la cabeza por la puerta del autobús, ¡que era de dos pisos!

- ¡Ayay! - Dijo Rukia pues cuando entraron enseguida se cerró la puerta y casi le agarra el vestido.

- Por fin, llegamos – Dijo Ichigo que estaba agarrado de sus rodillas y recobrando el aliento.

- Vamos a sentarnos, mis piernas ya no me aguantan – Dijo Rukia con la respiración entrecortada. Dejaron su equipaje.

- No son las únicas. – Comento Ichigo en voz baja.

Como el primer piso estaba lleno fueron al de arriba, que solo tenía seis asientos libres, parece que estaban contados. Ichigo se sentó con Rukia, Ishida con Chad y Orihime con Tatsuki.

El autobús siguió con su camino sin detenerse. Mientras los chicos conversaban, Rukia estaba concentrada en el paisaje. Por unos minutos lo que veían por las ventanas era el conocido paisaje de la ciudad de Karakura. Una hora después el paisaje cambió por otra ciudad menos poblada, luego cambió por un pueblo. Y acabó en un bosque sin nada más alrededor.

- Oh Dios, que cansancio – Dijo Rukia agotada por la prisa que tuvieron para llegar y por la duración del viaje – Menos mal que son vacaciones…. Creo que me voy a…dormir….un rato…. – Dijo bostezando y se quedo dormida apoyándose contra la ventana.

Ichigo, que estaba en esos momentos volteando hacia el asiento de atrás mientras discutía con Ishida por sabrá Dios que razón, se volvió a su asiento después de sentir que algo se movía a su lado. Vio que se trataba de Rukia. "_¿Se ha quedado dormida?"_ Pensaba el chico mientras la veía apoyada contra la ventana. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, de alguna manera, verlo le daba un poco de risa. _"que no me vaya a culpar de nada luego…". _Se quedó viendo el paisaje verde por la ventana, ya que ni lo había notado "_Estamos en medio de un bosque… supongo que al menos será un lugar tranquilo"_ pensó, vio a Rukia una última vez y regresó a su discusión con Ishida.

Un rato después Rukia se despertó con un estruendo.

- ¿Que fue eso? – preguntó en cuanto comprendió que había se había despertado. Volteó a su derecha y vio el cuerpo de Ichigo en su asiento y su forma shinigami bajar al primer piso.

- Mira a la ventana – Le respondió Ishida mientras se sostenía a la silla pues el autobús temblaba un poco.

Y así lo hizo. Había un hollow afuera. La sorprendió que hubiera un hollow por ahí en medio de un bosque. Oyó que decía:

- Estos humanos no saben donde conducen – Lo dijo con una terrible voz escalofriante… y luego golpeó una pata con el suelo

- Pues nadie te dijo que estuvieras en medio del camino – Dijo Ichigo y antes de que respondiera le cortó la máscara y lo purificó.

- No me acostumbro a ver esas cosas… – Dijo Tatsuki viendo al hollow desaparecer y a Ichigo con su traje de shinigami

- Es normal, a mi también me sorprendió al principio – Dijo Chad

- Ya veo – Respondió mientras veía a Ichigo regresar a su cuerpo. – Supongo que esto pasará de vez en cuando… - Oyeron al conductor decir:

- Damas y caballeros por favor no se alarmen, seguro fue solo una falla en los motores, ya vamos a revisar el daño.

- Tenemos suerte de no habernos ido de lado. ¿qué paso exactamente? – Les preguntó Rukia a Ichigo y a Ishida.

- Bueno, mientras conducía de repente vimos al hollow por la ventana delantera y el autobús se choco. Luego despertaste y ya conoces el resto - Le respondió Ichigo

- Qué extraño que apareciera justo aquí. ¿Y no se supone que hay un shinigami para evitar esto? – Dijo Ishida

- Extraño, ¿Dónde estará? No siento su presencia. Supongo que no está cerca - Dijo Rukia.

- Yo tampoco lo siento… - Dijo Ishida

El conductor anuncio que no había daños graves así que se pusieron en marcha. El resto del viaje continuo normal, la gente empezó a hablar, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido el accidente, pero Rukia estaba preocupada, ¿por qué no había un shinigami por ahí? Aunque quizá estuviera en otro lugar… Los pasajeros empezaron a mostrarse emocionados porque parecía que casi habían llegado. 5 minutos después por fin llegaron y les dio una tremenda sorpresa.

Era un lugar muy hermoso. Era un edificio muy grande y, por el paisaje, definitivamente era para pasar las vacaciones.

- ¡Wow! ¡Es tan grande! – Dijo Orihime admirando el brillo del lugar.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo que debió costar hacer esto! – Dijo Rukia impresionada por lo que veía.

Un minuto después, cuando todos se estaban levantando para salir del autobús, llego otro con más huéspedes. Mientras salían del autobús uno a uno, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones, que usaba un traje de ejecutivo se les acercó a recibirlos en cuatro vehículos turísticos que eran abiertos y con muchos asientos, el estaba sentado en uno de los autos, justo detrás del conductor y además tenía un megáfono en la mano, que empezó a usar cuando todos salieron del autobús.

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! – Dijo el hombre a través del aparato. Todos se acercaron más a los vehículos y vieron mejor al hombre. Se veía muy joven, parecía de 25 años más o menos y estaba muy sonriente, como si no hubiera mayor placer que verlos ahí reunidos – Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Yamazaki Kenten y soy el diseñador, encargado y dueño de este hotel. – Dijo el hombre animadamente

- ¿Eh? ¿El dueño? ¿Tan joven y ya es dueño de un hotel así? – Exclamó una chica que estaba también en el autobús con ellos.

- Señorita, que no la engañen las apariencias – Dijo al oír su comentario, - Soy más viejo de lo que parezco – Dijo.– Muy bien, les agradecería que se acercaran y se subieran a los vehículos para empezar a mostrarles el maravilloso hotel que diseñé para que ustedes lo disfrutaran – Dicho esto todos se subieron.

Los chicos se sentaron detrás del hombre. Y cuando se aseguró de que todos estaban sentados, ordenó a los conductores que comenzaran con el recorrido.

Primero les mostró la piscina:

- Bien, si miran a la derecha, verán la piscina del hotel, nos hemos asegurado que el uso de los toboganes sea completamente seguro para que puedan disfrutar su uso y justo al lado tienen un bar de bebidas para refrescarse

- Que genial – Dijo un chico desconocido, viendo la enorme piscina y los toboganes entrecruzados imaginando como sería deslizarse por ellos.

- Y más al fondo, verán las tiendas, en las que podrán obtener las mejores vestimentas de la mejor calidad para pasear y ser vistos con envidia. – Continuó el hombre

Era muy hermoso, como todo estaba colocado, definitivamente, era un buen diseñador.

Después les mostró los jardines, tenían incluso y laberinto. Luego les mostró las aguas termales y por último les mostró un sitio con varios hombres fuertes trabajando, levantando tiendas en todas partes.

- Y este, es el lugar en el que mañana haremos un festival para celebrar la inauguración del hotel – Informó el hombre - A las 7:00 PM

- ¿La inauguración no debería ser el mismo día? – Le preguntó Ichigo al hombre

- Sí, pero, lamentablemente, tuvimos unos inconvenientes… siempre sucede algo…., - Respondió el hombre de manera extraña – …Les mostraré el interior del hotel.

Al rato, los vehículos los dejaron a la entrada del hotel y guiados por el señor Kenten entraron a ver. Cuando entraron vieron todo tipo de adornos hermosos, no muy costosos ni glamorosos. Se veía que tenían precauciones con la decoración por los niños… Los hizo pasar por una puerta y la habitación de adentro era enorme.

- Este es nuestro salón de fiesta, cualquier evento será publicado en el tablón en la entrada del hotel.

Cerró la puerta del salón y los hizo pasar por otra que era el comedor, un lugar exquisitamente decorado y con vista al jardín.

Les dejo admirar la decoración un rato y luego los llevó a la recepción para que se anotaran en la lista

- Regístrense y les daremos una tarjeta a cada uno para sus consumos de las siguientes dos semanas, todo lo pagará el hotel.

Una vez que estuvieron todos registrados, los hizo subir a las habitaciones.

- Muy bien, cada una de estas habitaciones tiene 3 camas, armarios, televisión, teléfono, y un baño espacioso. Por cada uno de los grupos son dos habitaciones. Si cada uno revisa su boleto, verán que tiene el número de su habitación anotado en él. Chequéenlos y ubiquen su habitación, ojala las disfruten, adiós.

Las chicas revisaron sus boletos. Señalaba la habitación 231 y la de los chicos era 250, así que empezaron a ver los números de las puertas.

- Chicas ¡nuestra habitación es por aquí! – Les grito Tatsuki señalando la placa en la puerta al frente de ella. Vieron la habitación de enfrente, era la 250 así que los chicos estarían cerca. Entraron a su habitación

Que hermosa habitación, todo parecía relucir como diamante, y estaba todo tan arreglado, limpio y espacioso, ¡y un closet enorme! Empezaron a acomodarse en la habitación y al acabar se tumbaron en la cama… ¡esos si eran buenos colchones!

Tatsuki saco un mp4 y empezó a escuchar música. Orihime se levantó y fue al balcón que daba vista a la piscina

- Wow, mira la vista, ¡y qué piscina! ¡Es enorme! Me muero por nadar en ella – Decía Orihime

- Después vamos a echarnos un chapuzón ¿bien? – Dijo Rukia – Ahora deberíamos cambiarnos con algo más fresco – Se estaba subiendo el vestido para quitárselo cuando… - , hace mucho ca…- Fue interrumpida

- ¡Sí! ¡Chicas en traje de baño! ¡Vamos a nadar! – Dijo una ruidosa voz detrás.

¡Era Kon! Se había colado en el bolso de Rukia unas de las mil veces que lo revisó… Ok, momento explosivo de parte de Rukia…

Desde el cuarto de los muchachos se oyó el ruidoso "¡SAL DE AQUÍ MUÑECO PERVERTIDO!"

- Eh, ¿que habrá pasado? – Pregunto Chad mientras sacaba las cosas de la maleta

- Quien sabe…. iré a ver – Dijo Ichigo

Rukia en seguida agarró a Kon por la "melena" abrió la puerta y lo lanzó a donde cayera y cerró la puerta estrepitosamente hecha una furia.

- ¿Porque nee-san es tan mala conmigo?..., solo salí en mal momento… – Lloriqueó apoyado en la pared y con cara llorosa. Se iba a levantar pero…

¡BAM!

La puerta de los chicos, que estaba frente a la de las chicas se abrió de golpe, aplastando al pobre y abatido Kon contra la pared. Ichigo salió y pregunto a través de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas:

- Emmm, ¿Está todo bien Rukia? – Preguntó

- Si, ya me encargue – Dijo Rukia que tenía una vena palpitándole por la furia.

- …..Está bien… - Respondió Ichigo extrañado por el tono de Rukia. Ichigo regresó al cuarto y cerró la puerta… Kon cayó y prácticamente beso el suelo…pobre (n. a: y lo digo yo que fue la que lo escribió xDDD)

Orihime veía el paisaje mientras Rukia se cambiaba la ropa. Ver el bosque la relajaba un poco. Respiró hondo el aire fresco mientras pensaba en lo relajantes que serian las próximas dos semanas… según ella….

- Woa, ¡Me parece tan bello! – Dijo Orihime mientras veía el paisaje que tenían del hotel desde su balcón

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿El paisaje? – Le preguntó Rukia acercándose a ella

- Si, es muy hermoso – Le respondió la chica mientras respiraba aire fresco

- Si, tienes razón – La vista de la piscina cercana y el bosque en el horizonte le agradaba

- Pero, no es solo eso lo que me parece bello ¿Sabes?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Inoue? – Le pregunto Rukia

- Me refiero a que toda nuestra situación me parece bella.

- Eto… todavía no entiendo – Dijo mientras pensaba: _"Ojala hablara con más exactitud…."_

- Me refiero a todo esto de estar en un hotel tan bonito, contigo, con Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun y… Kurosaki-kun. Me hace feliz.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Si, está muy bien relajarse y divertirse con los amigos de vez en cuando ¿no? Después de todo, nos lo merecemos ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te apoyo completamente! ¡Hasta ahora solo hemos peleado y peleado y nunca nos hemos relajado! ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamo la chica y empezó a reírse

- Jeje, si, tienes razón – Dijo Rukia sonriendo

- Además ¡que conveniente es pasar el verano en un hotel! – Dijo Orihime contenta

- ¿Conveniente? ¿A que te refieres, Inoue? – Preguntó Rukia confundida

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes, Kuchiki-san? – Le preguntó la pelirroja

- ¿Saber que?

- ¡Pues que el verano es tiempo para el amor! ¡Sean hombres o mujeres, en el verano el amor llegara! – Exclamó Orihime alegre

- Oh…. ya veo. Bueno, no es que tenga mucho tiempo para eso….

- Pero ahora si lo tienes, estás de vacaciones, Kuchiki-san – Le dijo Orihime

- Tienes razón, pero…. ¿de quien? Los únicos que… – No sabía por qué, pero de repente Rukia se imaginó a Ichigo con una camisa rosa en una pose divertidísima y con una expresión "coqueta" pero de manera ridícula y con una rosa en la boca y empezó a reírse a carcajadas hasta las lágrimas - ¡UJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! – La cosa empeoró cuando empezó a imaginarse a otros de sus conocidos de la misma manera-

- Eto… Kuchiki-san, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Orihime preocupada

- S-si – Dijo intentando contener la risa después de tan ridícula visión - estoy bien – Poco a poco dejó de reírse

- Bueno, si nos vamos a hacer la pregunta "¿Quién?" ¡Pues es sencillo! ¡Seguro conoceremos gente aquí!

- Vaya, no conocía esa parte caza-corazones de ti, Inoue – Le dijo Rukia sorprendida

- Bueno, jeje... realmente no me interesa mucho pero…. ¡Me parece que sería divertido!

- Mmm, ya veo… – Contestó Rukia y mientras veía el bosque empezó a preguntarse _"Tiempo para el amor ¿Eh?, ¿Me pregunto qué cosas interesantes pasarán en estas vacaciones?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Muy bien! ¡Qué alegría para mí! Aquí tengo el segundo capítulo de **Vacaciones en el Hotel Komamura**, los que leyeron el original habrán notado que hay partes nuevas, ojala les gusten porque me he esforzado en ellas y a los nuevos, espero que les guste lo que he hecho hasta ahora :) Aunque no me sorprendería que les pareciera regular, ya que apenas está empezando, pero tranquilos, ¡Pronto comienza lo interesante! Jojojojojo Esto es solo el comienzo ;D así que esperen con ansias (espero que así sea *Ojos de cachorrito como los de Orihime*) los siguientes capítulos.

La verdad es que me dio risa la parte del final ¿a ustedes que les pareció? Quise introducir el romance poco a poco y aquí empecé. No se ustedes pero, si esa imagen se me hubiera aparecido tan de repente en la mente (o peor, en persona) me hubiera muerto de la risa ahí mismo mientras la gente se pregunta si soy una desquiciada xDDDD.

En cuanto a Kon, que lástima me da hacerle esas cosas tan crueles xDDD pero por desgracias para él, no voy a parar aquí muajajajajaja

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, hasta el próximo cap, espero que les haya gustado este, ¡no olviden dejar reviews! Se los responderé en mensaje privado, ¡hasta pronto!


	3. Discusiones

**3. Discusiones**

Ese día, los seis muchachos y muchachas agarraron sus trajes de baño y todo lo que necesitaran y bajaron a la piscina. Los únicos que se sumergieron en el agua fueron las chicas y Chad, Ichigo e Ishida solo se sentaron en la mesa más próxima

- Oh, vacaciones… Después de todos esos exámenes esto era lo que necesitaba – Dijo Tatsuki desde su colchón inflable para la piscina que había traído. Era tan cómodo…

- ¿Lista, Inoue? – Le pregunto Rukia, agarrando el costado del colchón

- Si Kuchiki-san – Respondió Orihime que agarraba también el costado del colchón

- Muy bien, 1, 2… - Decía Rukia

- Oigan, ¿Qué… - Muy tarde

- ¡3! – Dijeron Rukia y Orihime y subiendo un lado del colchón, tiraron a Tatsuki al agua. Se le metió agua en la boca y todo. - ¿Ah, sí?¡Con que así quieren jugar! – Les dijo y empezó a salpicarles agua a la cara (Wau…Que rudo…¬¬) y así siguieron por un rato.

- Pero que chicas, ¿y tú por qué no te metes en la piscina en lugar de leer? Estás de vacaciones – Le pregunto Ichigo a Ishida

- ¿Tu solo te pondrás a criticar, Kurosaki? En primer lugar, ¿Cómo me acusas de no ir a nadar si tú no estás nadando? – Le respondió ese sin sacar la vista del libro

- Es que no tengo ganas de nadar. – Le respondió este con cara seria y se paró de la mesa. – Supongo que caminaré un poco…

- ¡Hola! – Escuchó Ichigo y volteó a ver de quien se trataba

Eran al menos cuatro chicas en traje de baño, y tres escondidas tras una de cabello castaño claro y largo que tenía las mejillas coloradas y lo miraba.

- …. ¿Necesitan algo? – Les preguntó mientras pensaba que actuaban muy extraño.

- Eto…. – La chica no sabía qué decir así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente - …. ¿e… e-esa mesa de allá está ocupada? – La chica dijo señalando la mesa próxima a la que estaban ellos y se puso más roja

Parecía que de alguna manera las cuatro chicas se habían fijado en Ichigo e Ishida. ¿Qué les pico? Ichigo quizás. De hecho, es bastante aceptable, e Ishida también pero con la expresión fría que siempre lleva… Supongo que se fijaron más en Ichigo… No están tan mal pero, bueno….

- No, creo que no – Les respondió pensando que era obvio

- B-bien…. – Contestó ella y las cuatro se sentaron allí, mirándolos todavía de reojo

Ishida siguió leyendo su libro y luego Orihime empezó a llamarlo

- ¡Oe! ¡Ishida-kun! ¿Por qué no entras a la piscina? ¡Vamos! Nos estamos divirtiendo – Le dijo la pelinaranja

- ¿Eh? Es que yo… eto, no tengo muchas ganas de nadar ahora mismo – Le respondió

"_Claro, a ella si le responde bien…" _Pensó Ichigo.

- Déjalo tranquilo, Inoue. Que se lo pierda – Dijo Ichigo

- Tu déjame en paz – Dijo Ishida volteando a verlo

- Ishida-kun… - Dijo Orihime. Ishida se volteo a volver a verla y vio que tenía cara de cachorrito

- Inoue-san….. Está bien, iré a na….!AHH!

Las chicas se armaron de valor y se acercaron al pobre Ichigo que no se quería acercar al agua y empezaron a preguntarles que si era huésped del hotel y un montón de preguntas raras que incluso incomodaban a Ichigo. Rukia notó la escenita y, divertida, apoyó los brazos cruzados en el borde de la piscina. Después de un rato de preguntas que cansaban a los chicos, Rukia dijo para molestar:

- Eh, Ichigo, ¿sigues sin querer entrar a la piscina?

- Jaja, muy graciosa, ¿no podrías ayudarme? – Le preguntó el chico mientras las locas no lo escuchaban por andar hablando y preguntando.

El pobre de Ishida acabó junto a Ichigo aguantando las preguntas de las chicas. _"¿Cómo acabé aquí?…."_

- Como me encantaría, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? – Respondió y una chica se puso en el camino entre ella y la cara de sufrimiento de Ichigo. Lo único que podía ver desde ahí eran las piernas de las chicas alborotadas, que estaban extremadamente cerca. Las chicas empezaron a parecerle una molestia total. Ahora no podía hablar con Ichigo. Rukia llamó a Orihime y empezaron a hablar mientras veían la escenita

Los chicos estaban cansados ya, pero no se les ocurrió qué podrían decir para que ellas se fueran al fin, así que no hicieron nada. Lo único que hizo Ishida fue decirle a Ichigo:

- No debí haber aceptado venir aquí…

- Ni yo, ¿Cómo nos metimos en este lío? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- Supongo que si no fueras tan amargado y hubieras entrado a la piscina. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré – Le dijo la voz de Rukia detrás de él.

Ichigo se iba a voltear, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Rukia lo empujó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera directo en la piscina. Después entró ella también a la piscina. En cuanto a Ishida, Orihime se las había arreglado para pararse frente a él y jalarlo del brazo para que cayera a la piscina, y también se lanzó ella.

- Alégrate un poco, ¡estas de vacaciones! – Exclamó Rukia hablando con Ichigo

- ¿Y mis lentes? – Preguntó Ishida intentando encontrarlos

- Aquí tienes – Le dijo Orihime entregándole sus lentes. Se los puso pero estaban empapados así que no veía casi nada

- Gracias, Inoue-san… cuantos juegos de niños – Comentó Ishida cuando volteó y pudo más o menos ver como Tatsuki y Rukia le salpicaban agua a Ichigo y este les respondía de vez en cuando

- Ishida-kun diviértete más – le reprendió Orihime – es verano, es tiempo de nadar y disfrutar del sol y enamorarse, ¡sí! ¡Me encanta el verano!

Las chicas medio locas pensaron que por la actitud de Rukia, Ichigo ya no estaba disponible así que se fueron entristecidas a otro lado. Eran unas vacaciones entretenidas, y estaban todos felices… cada quien a su manera… pero se sentía, aunque muy, muy débil, una presencia…tan débil que ni lo notaron.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de las chicas, Kon estaba sentado en la baranda del balcón.

- ¿Porque mi vida es tan dura? T-T ¡¿Por qué la gente es tan mala conmigo? – Decía el pobre lamentándose y, como estaba al aire libre, un pájaro casi lo arroja, por suerte no se cayó… (Seré buena y no lo haré sufrir más…. Por ahora xD)

Y desde ahí se veía como montones de pájaros salían volando de las copas de los árboles en distintas localizaciones en los que estaban tranquilos. Por supuesto, para Kon, lo único que significaba era que alguno se acercaría y lo haría caer.

- Mejor me bajo de este lugar…

En fin, regresando a lo que interesa por ahora, un rato después, los chicos estaban tomando jugos tropicales sentados en la mesa cerca de la piscina, mientras hablaban de su impresión acerca del hotel durante el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

- A mí me parece un lugar muy relajante – Dijo Tatsuki – y divertido, he pasado un día genial junto a todos ustedes

- ¡Sí! La verdad es que me he divertido mucho, ¡y todavía hay tanto que explorar! ¿A ti que te pareció Kurosaki-kun? – Preguntó Orihime

- Si, supongo que tiene un buen ambiente – Respondió –

- Si, tienes razón. Además, me divertí mucho lanzando a Ichigo al agua, ¿Verdad, Ichigo? – Añadió dirigiéndose a él

- Ajá, si

- Debemos seguir explorando el lugar, podemos ir…. ¡ya se! A las aguas termales

- Oh, eso me va a venir bien, no me he relajado en las aguas termales desde hace un tiempo… - Dijo Rukia

- Ah ya veo – Dijo el muchacho – Debe ser mucho, me olvidaba de que eres quizá un par de cientos de años mayor que nosotros o un poco menos… ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué edad tienes, Rukia? – Rukia lo miró feo. El pobre Ichigo no se daba cuenta de que Rukia se lo tomó como si le estuviera diciendo vieja

- Como siempre… no te interesa – respondió Rukia enojada

- ¿Eh?

- Ichigo ¿por qué molestas a Kuchiki-san? –Le preguntó reprendiéndolo

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

- Ten más tacto, Ichigo… - Le dijo Chad

- Eto…. Rukia… ¿Te he dicho algo malo?

- No, nada – Contestó, pero tenía tono molesto y eso molestó también a Ichigo

- No mientas, con ese tono, es obvio que sí

- No es nada – Dijo Rukia con el mismo tono

- Anda, dime para que me pueda disculpar – Insistió Ichigo

- ¡Ya te dije que no es nada! – Dijo la chica casi gritándole

- Bien, no me digas nada – Dijo Ichigo más enojado

- ¡Bien! – Le gritó la chica

- ¡Pues bien! ¡Si no quieres decirme, haz lo que te dé la gana! ¡No me interesa! – le respondió Ichigo también gritando. Rukia se había pasado, estaba intentando disculparse, ¿Por qué se tenía que poner así?

- ¡Tu….! – Dijo Rukia enfadada

- Kuchiki-san, Ichigo, por favor no griten – Les dijo Chad

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que había gente mirándolos y se guardaron los comentarios, pero Rukia seguía enojada porque Ichigo no tenía tacto alguno.

Un rato después seguía habiendo mal ambiente entre ellos dos así que todos decidieron regresar a las habitaciones. En la habitación de las chicas mientras Tatsuki se daba un baño Rukia estaba acostada en su cama, enfadada y pensando mientras que Orihime intentaba que no estuviera enojada con Ichigo

- Kuchiki-san, seguramente no era su intención molestarte – Le dijo Orihime

- Quizás no, pero pudo disculparse, prácticamente me llamó… me llamó…. – Rukia intentaba decirlo pero la rabia no la dejaba

- ¿Vieja? – Dijo Orihime intentando ayudar

- ¡Ichigo, idiota! – Gritó mientras lanzaba fuertemente su almohada a la pared y Orihime se encogía del miedo

- L-lo siento… Kuchiki-san – Dijo Orihime

- Argh, estoy tan enojada…. voy a dibujar algo… - Decidió Rukia y así hizo

- Kuchiki-san… aunque te haya dicho algo así… sé que no era su intención….. Creo… creo que para Kurosaki-kun tu eres una persona especial, así que me gustaría que lo perdonaras.

- Yo…. – Decía Rukia, pero se detuvo. No estaba segura si quería continuar hablando. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que diría si lo hacía

Orihime no dijo nada más. Rukia tampoco. Solo siguió dibujando. Mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos:

- Kurosaki, creo que Kuchiki-san se sintió un poco ofendida – Le dijo Ishida acomodando su ropa en un cajón todavía

- Ya lo sé, no sé por qué se ofendió, pero de todos modos, me iba a disculpar, pero en el momento me cayó mal que me gritara así que… no lo hice… - Le respondió Ichigo

- ¿Cómo no te disculpaste? ¿que no sabes nada de mujeres? – Le preguntó Kon enojado por que Ichigo hizo enojar a su nee-san

- ¿Acaso tú sabes algo que no sean sus tallas de sostén? ¿eh? – Le respondió Ichigo agarrándolo y poniéndolo frente suyo

- Debes disculparte, o quizá se enoje contigo por un tiempo bien considerable – Le dijo Chad

- Supongo que sí, pero lo haré dentro de un rato… - Respondió Ichigo ignorando a Kon que estaba dando patadas

- Como tú quieras. – Le dijo Ishida

- Ten en cuenta que si tardas mucho, podría ser muy tarde ya – Dijo Chad. Que sabio

Ichigo no respondió, solo empezó a pensar de qué manera debía disculparse para que ella lo perdonara.

De regreso con Rukia:

Un rato después había terminado su dibujo, le pareció que no estaba mal y se lo mostró a Tatsuki y a Orihime.

- ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó ahora más contenta que antes

- Eto… - Tatsuki no pudo decir nada - ¿Qué es? – susurró para que nadie escuchara

- Oh, ¡qué lindo Kuchiki-san! ¿es un conejito montando una bicicleta? – Le preguntó

- ¿Esa es una bicicleta? – Susurró otra vez para no ofender a Rukia

- ¡Sí!, ¡lo es! – Respondió contenta

- ¡Oh! ¡lo logre! – Dijo Orihime, aplaudiendo y dando saltitos de la emoción luego, alguien tocó a la puerta

Rukia abrió y se encontró a Ichigo. No estaba tan enojada como antes, pero no quería decir que ya estuviera bien.

- H-hola – Dijo Ichigo nervioso mientras pensaba todavía como se iba a disculpar

- Hola – Respondió Rukia un poco cortante

Del otro lado de la puerta de los chicos, Ishida estaba pegado a la puerta y escuchaba lo que sucedía afuera

- Ishida, ¿te parece bien que….? – Decía Chad pero Ishida lo silenció con un "Shh"

- Silencio, quiero saber que va a hacer Kurosaki – Le dijo

- ¡Yo también! – Exclamó Kon y se acercó a la puerta y el par esperaba tras la puerta a que algo sucediera

En el pasillo:

- Esto… solo quería dis…. - Decía Ichigo pero fue interrumpido por Orihime

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué piensas de este dibujo? – Preguntó la chica pasándole el dibujo hecho por Rukia con la intención de que dijera algo bueno

En el cuarto de los chicos Ishida pensaba _"¡Inoue-san! ¿Qué haces? ¡Eso solo lo empeorara!" _mientras esperaba que Ichigo tuviera el cerebro para responder algo bueno

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué es esto? - Dijo Ichigo viendo el dibujo – parece un monigote cavando tierra… o…. ya va, eso parece ser un conejo, pero ¿y sus orejas? – Era el fin… - Un momento… este estilo de dibujo…. ¡no será de….! (N.a.: ¡Si, Ichigo! ¡Lo es!)

Bajo un poco el dibujo para ver a Rukia y ella solo agarró el dibujo y lo rasgó en dos antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡R-rukia! ¡espera! – Le gritó Ichigo

Ishida salió de la habitación dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ichigo.

- ¡AHH! ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió, Ishida!

- ¡Oe, Kurosaki! ¿Qué clase de disculpa querías hacer? ¡Te informo que esa fue la peor que he visto en toda mi vida! – Le gritó haciendo un escándalo en el pasillo mientras que Ichigo estaba ya desolado, había empeorado las cosas…

Rukia corrió fuera del hotel. Al rato se detuvo cansada y respirando con dificultad por la carrera que dio hasta ahí. Al rato llegó al bosque, aunque no lo noto hasta que decidió detenerse y ya se había introducido bastante en él. Como ya estaba cansada, se sentó en la raíz de un árbol. Se quedó ahí sentada un buen rato pensando un poco triste _"Estúpido Ichigo, ¿Qué acaso no valora nada de lo que hago?... mis dibujos no son tan malos ¿verdad?..."_. Se acordó de lo que le había dicho Orihime: _"creo que para Kurosaki-kun tu eres una persona especial, así que me gustaría que lo perdonaras." "Pues realmente lo no parece" _Dio vuelta al comportamiento de Ichigo hasta que se quedó dormida.

Un rato después se despertó. Debió estar unas cuantas horas ahí. No quería regresar todavía.

- Que desastre – Dijo refiriéndose a como se sentía. Parecía que a Ichigo no le gustaba casi nada de lo que hacía, pero estaba furiosa porque ¿Qué le interesaba lo que él pensara?... le interesaba…. Ichigo no era cualquier persona… si él no la entendía… _"Quizá….. bueno,… creo que su intención era disculparse…"._ Pensó en regresar al hotel Komamura. Se levantó. Luego sintió una presencia – Es un…

- Pobre chica - Dijo una voz inconfundible que definitivamente era…

Se volteó y su expresión se puso seria. Había un hollow detrás de ella… _"¡Un hollow!"_ La chica se preparó para salir de su gigai y acabar con el hollow…

Pero por alguna razón…. ¡No pudo!

"¡Eh! ¡¿Qué….Que es esto? ¡¿Por qué no puedo salir de mi gigai?"

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le preguntó el Hollow – Más importante aún… Parece que….. ¿Me has escuchado? – se preguntó el hollow – ¿y me puedes ver?... apuesto a que sabes delicioso… - Dijo con una "sonrisa" terrorífica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hola otra vez, (no se porque tantos "hey", pero me dieron ganas de ponerlos xD) aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo de **Vacaciones en el Hotel Komamura **que tanto esfuerzo, lágrimas y sudor (bueno, lágrimas no, pero ustedes entienden ¿verdad?) me costó escribir jeje.

Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes ven el nombre de este fic y lo que pasa por su mente es: "¿Qué diantres es esto? ¿El Capitán Komamura fundó un Hotel o que? ¿La escritora se volvió loca?" Bueno, quizá no sean tan específicos o quizá sean aún peor (ºoº) pero el punto es que el nombre raro nació de un accidente ya que buscaba otro nombre y me salió ese, aunque me resultaba familiar, no me acordé de que había un capitán llamado así y cuando lo descubrí mi reacción fue: "¡¿Qué he hecho?!" Pero al final acabé dejándolo ya que encontré una explicación aceptable para ese nombre jeje que acabaré explicando mucho más adelante, así que paciencia damas y caballeros, la idea no se irá a ningún lado, solo tendrán que esperar :)

¿Qué tal el capitulo? ojala les haya gustado. La verdad es que Ichigo puede ser un poco lento a veces cuando se trata de esas cosas ¿verdad? y es algo orgulloso. ¡Oh! ¡me pregunto que le pasará a Rukia ahora que no puede salir de su gigai! Si ustees tambien se lo preguntan, sigan leyendo ;)

Si tienen alguna critica por favor, me gustaría escucharla, quisiera mejorar mi manera de escribir y me ayudarían mucho en eso :D ¡Arigato!

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, ¡no olviden dejar reviews! ¡Bye!


	4. El Gigai

**4. El Gigai**

- ¿Me has escuchado? – se preguntó el hollow – ¿y me puedes ver?... apuesto a que sabes delicioso…

El hollow era de tipo con brazos y piernas largos, y tenía una mata de cabello sobresaliendo de la máscara

Los chicos estaban todavía en sus cuartos.

Ichigo estaba en su cama y tenía más cara de enojo que antes porque le estaba molestando la situación. Rukia estaba más molesta con él, seguramente, y había recibido un golpe de parte de Ishida y le dolía. Le molestaba no haberse dado cuenta de que ese era un dibujo de Rukia, era tan obvio. Si lo hubiera sabido habría dicho que parecía una obra de Da Vinci… o quizá Picasso… algo así… Además estaba preocupado porque llevaba horas sin ver a Rukia y no sabia si estaba bien. La estaba esperando para disculparse.

- Que desastre… - Dijo Ichigo en voz baja

- ¿Qué esperabas? – Le preguntó Ishida

- Déjame hablar solo ¿sí? – Le respondió chocante Ichigo

- Bueno…

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras Ichigo pensaba hasta que luego dijo a los demás

- Rukia se molestó mucho, así que lo que dije realmente le importó… debería disculparme pronto ¿no? – Preguntó Ichigo pero nadie dio respuesta

- …

- Ya no estoy hablando solo… - Dijo cuando entendió que no decían nada por la manera chocante en que había respondido anteriormente – ¿creen que debería buscarla y disculparme?

Enseguida Chad, Ishida y Kon levantaron el dedo pulgar en señal de "si, si deberías"

- ¿Estaban esperando a que dijera eso o ago así? ¬¬ – les preguntó perplejo

- Si – Respondió Chad

- Ya veo…. ¿no tienen oficio? - Dijo Ichigo

- Queríamos que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo. – Respondió Ishida - Y ahora, ¿Qué demonio estás haciendo aquí? ¡Ve a buscarla!

- ¿Ah? S-si – Dijo Ichigo

Ichigo se levantó de la cama y enseguida fue a la puerta. Salió de la habitación y empezó a preguntarse dónde estaría Rukia en ese momento. El Hotel era un sitio grande, tenía jardines, el bosque, etc.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grande este lugar?... – Dijo sin ánimos

Mientras tanto:

_"Diablos, no puedo salir de este gigai. Si ese es el caso, solo puedo hacer kidoh… espero que eso si funcione…"_

- ¡Hadou número 33 Soukatsui! – Exclamó Rukia deteniéndose para apuntarle y logró que su ataque le diera en el brazo y causara una especie de explosión. Pero fue débil, no sirvió de mucho así que siguió corriendo – demonios

_"No debería ser tan débil, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hago? No puedo pelear, ningún Kidoh funcionaría lo suficientemente bien. No puedo huir, es muy rápido así que no puedo solo correr hasta perderlo, es muy poco probable que pueda encontrar un lugar en donde esconderme y estoy sola así que no cuento con la ayuda de nadie… ¡demonios!, ¡¿Qué hago?"_

No veía escapatoria de ahí. Necesitaba ayuda de alguien, más que todo de Ichigo… pero el estaba a mucha distancia de ahí, echado en su cama, tranquilo y sin peligro de muerte, y ella estaba sola. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Si no podía hacer nada, quizá viera algo que le diera ventaja. Pero solo había árboles; un montón de árboles y arbustos.

_"Tengo que despistarlo y esconderme mientras pueda… quizás durante ese tiempo alguno de los chicos note la presencia del hollow, o también podría ver una oportunidad de huir de aquí… muy bien…"_ Corrió un poco más y volvió a voltearse para estar cara a cara con el hollow. Se concentró.

- ¡Hadou número 33 Soukatsui! – Exclamó la chica de nuevo. Esta vez fue un poco más fuerte y le golpeó en la máscara.

El hollow soltó entonces un rugido (o grito, no se) chirriante de dolor. Se distrajo y Rukia corrió al bosque. Como no le daría suficiente tiempo para huir, se subió a la copa de un árbol y esperó. El hollow hizo silencio y la buscó con la mirada.

- Eres shinigami, ¿eh? Ya has usado esa magia dos veces contra mi – El hollow empezó a hablar mientras la buscaba. - ¿te estás haciendo la lista escondiéndote por ahí? Debes ser muy débil para usar trucos como ese.

Rukia lo observaba desde la copa del árbol.

- ¿No quieres salir?... bien, yo te buscaré…

El hollow abrió la boca y la chica vio como de ella salía algún tipo de humo extraño y le preocupó. ¿Cuál sería la función de ese humo? Fuera lo que fuera, no sería bueno para ella. Se esparcía alrededor de lugar y poco a poco se acercaba a ella. La chica hizo ademán de alejarse, pero entonces vio detenidamente el humo y notó que había puntos negros en él. Cuando se acercó más Rukia pudo ver que esos puntos eran pequeños insectos.

En cuanto el primero la tocó otros fueron a ella y empezaron a soltar un sonido terriblemente agudo. La chica se tapó los oídos. Ahora el hollow sabía dónde estaba.

- ¡Ahí estás! – Exclamó triunfante.

La chica seguía tapándose los oídos por el horrendo sonido. El hollow aprovechó su distracción para abalanzarse hacia ella.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina del hotel:

- Demonios, ¿Dónde estará Rukia? – Se preguntaba Ichigo mientras la buscaba en el área de la piscina pero había tanta gente que era difícil - ¿Dónde habrá ido? Ya está anocheciendo. – Dijo mirando al cielo

Empezó a pensar a qué lugares pudo haber ido, pero ya los había revisado todos. _"Piensa, ¿Cómo la encuentro?..." _a Ichigo se le estaba secando el cerebro y buscar a Rukia por todo el hotel ya lo estaba cansando.

Se le ocurrió una manera de encontrarla_ "¡Por favor! ¿Cómo no lo pensé? ¡Solo tengo que concentrarme y buscar su reiatsu!". _Le resultaba bastante difícil, seguramente por el cansancio. Poco después, la encontró al fin, estaba un poco lejos, en el bosque._ "¿Qué demonios hace ahí?"_

De regreso al bosque

El hollow estaba parado sobre un montón de árboles destrozados por su intento de atrapar a Rukia.

- ¿Qué? – Se preguntó el hollow viendo a su alrededor - ¿Se ha vuelto a esconder? ¡Qué aburrida! Ahora tendré que buscarla de nuevo ¿qué tan lejos se habrá ido?

La chica no estaba para nada lejos. Mientras el hollow se acercaba, aprovechó la confusión de ramas y hojas volando por doquier para esconderse en la espalda del hollow, sosteniéndose por el cabello. Estaba bien, solo tenía unas heridas los brazos. Sabía que soltaría los insectos otra vez así que se apresuró a decir un hechizo en la voz más baja que pudo para que el hollow no la escuchara.

- Vaya, tendré que hacerlo otra vez… esta shinigami me está aburriendo…

El hollow volvió a abrir la boca y el humo repleto de insectos volvió a salir. La chica aún no había acabado, debía apresurarse.

- Ahora, veamos adonde te has ido, shinigami… - Dijo el hollow. Los insectos ya estaban cerca de ella.

El primer insecto la encontró y empezaron a chillar otra vez, justo cuando había terminado el hechizo. Saltó lejos y dirigió el hechizo hacia el hollow. El hechizo lo había golpeado y estaba ahora aturdido. Rukia aprovechó y empezó a correr. Quizás lo distrajera lo suficiente como para huir y regresar al hotel. No sabía en qué dirección quedaba, pero por ahora la prioridad era escapar.

El hollow estaba aturdido. Realmente debía ponerlo en un estado de confusión total pero, era un hechizo complicado y Rukia no tenía mucho poder.

En pocos segundos, los efectos estaban pasando, y el hollow estaba ahora enojado

- ¡Vuelve aquí, shinigami!

Empezó a buscarla entre el montón de árboles. "¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me deje en paz? Ya mi cuerpo se está cansando… me cuesta respirar. Diablos, voy a morir aquí" pensaba la chica mientras intentaba correr.

Junto a ella sonó un terrible estruendo y la tierra a su alrededor empezó a temblar. La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. El hollow ya la había encontrado.

- Aquí estás, pequeña escurridiza – Le dijo – ahora estás cansada, débil e indefensa ¿eh? ya eres mía. Tu…!ARGHHH!

El hollow recibió una patada tan fuerte que lo alejó varios metros. Se levantó mucha tierra y muchos árboles fueron aplastados.

- ¡Ichigo! – Exclamó Rukia al ver al chico parado frente a ella con Zangetsu en su mano. El chico volteó la cabeza hacia ella

- Hola, Rukia – le dijo

- Ho… ¡¿C...como que hola? – Le gritó la chica

- Bueno, ¿Qué….? – El chico no pudo responder porque llegó el hollow y de una manotada lo empujó fuerte. El chico se dio fuerte golpe contra el tronco de un árbol.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme una patada? - Le preguntó el hollow enojado. Ya le habían dado muchas palizas - ¿Otro shinigami problemático? Ya he tenido suficiente con la chica, te voy a acabar.

- Eso dolió… - Dijo Ichigo en voz baja para sí mismo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? – le preguntó Rukia

- Si, si – le respondió

El chico agarró bien su zanpakuto y fue directo al hollow. La criatura soltaba golpes y golpes uno tras otro a Ichigo, pero este los esquivaba todos. El chico vio la oportunidad de atacar mientras el hollow daba otro golpe y dio un salto, esquivándolo y fue derecho hacia su máscara. El hollow recién notó que el chico estaba ahí pero ya era muy tarde para reaccionar, el chico cortó su máscara de un tajo, y entonces su cuerpo desapareció.

- Rukia, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Ichigo mientras iba hacia donde estaba ella

- Si – respondió la chica mientras pensaba _"Vaya, con lo que me costó siquiera intentar escaparme y el viene y en menos de 5 minutos ya lo derrotó"_. Sonrió - ¿y tú?

- Bien, aunque me duele un poco la espalda – Respondió - ¡Auch! – El chico encorvó su espalda. Empezó a dolerle más.

- ¿Bien? Si, claro – le dijo sarcásticamente

- Bueno, no tan bien…

- Oh, no. Va a empezar a llover – Dijo la chica viendo las gotas de lluvia cayendo – Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde refugiarnos

- Está bien, busquemos algo – Dijo el chico

- No te esfuerces mucho, Ichigo - Le advirtió Rukia

- Tranquila, no lo haré – Dijo Ichigo y empezó a correr

- ¡Oye!, ¡te estoy diciendo que no te esfuerces! ¡No estás malherido pero te sentirás mal si corres! – Le gritó Rukia enfadada ¿porqué nunca hacía caso?

- Creo que vi una cueva mientras venía que serviría para refugiarnos un rato, deberías seguirme, además, debo ir a buscar mi cuerpo antes de que llueva más fuerte – Le gritó Ichigo mientras se alejaba.

- Tonto – Dijo la chica en voz baja aunque reconocía que Ichigo tenía razón

El chico encontró su cuerpo y entró a él para no tener que molestarse en cargarlo. Entonces empezó a buscar la cueva que había visto. Poco después la encontraron y entraron a ella, justo cuando la lluvia se hizo más fuerte.

Aunque la cueva no era una gran opción en momentos de lluvia, al menos no se mojaban. Se sentaron en el suelo uno al lado del otro esperando a que el clima cambiara.

La cueva era fría y Rukia se estaba congelando, incluso temblaba un poco de frío.

- ¿Eh? ¿Rukia?, estás temblando, ¿tienes frío? – le preguntó el chico al verla

- Solo un poco, no te preocupes – Le respondió la chica

El chico empezó a ver su ropa y noto que no había traído ni una chaqueta.

- Vaya, no traigo ni una chaqueta encima

- No te preocupes por eso Ichigo, estoy….. – Dijo Rukia pero el chico no la escuchaba…

- Bueno, ¿Qué más da? – se dijo Ichigo a sí mismo y se quitó la camisa

- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó la chica sonrojada viendo como se quitaba la camisa

- No tengo ninguna chaqueta ni nada así que espero que esto te sirva – Dijo Ichigo pasándole su camisa.

- N…no es necesario… ¡estoy bien!, en serio – le dijo la chica. Le daba pena ponerse la camisa de Ichigo. Pero seguía temblando del frío.

- Ponte la camisa, te estás congelando – insistió Ichigo

- Te digo que no la necesito, yo… - Ichigo no la dejo terminar

Empezó a meterle el cuello de la camisa por la cabeza, lo cual era difícil porque la chica se movía y se resistía mientras gritaba.

- ¡T-t-te digo que no es necesario! ¡Ichigooo!

- ¡Claro que si, mírate, ya estas tiritando! – Exclamaba Ichigo mientras seguía poniéndole la camisa, lo cual empezaba a dar resultado, ya casi entraba.

- ¡Pero si te la quitas tú serás el congelado, tonto! – Exclamaba la chica

- Estaré bien

Finalmente acabó y Rukia tenía puesta la camisa. Le quedaba grande pero le daba calorcito y ya no temblaba de frío. A Rukia se le había puesto la cara roja y veía la camisa de Ichigo sintiendo que llevaba algo muy personal.

- I…Ichigo… gracias – Dijo la chica mirando al suelo y con la cara roja

- No hay de qué. – Respondió Ichigo

- Gracias por esto y por salvarme…

- ¿Eh?, ¿te preocupas por eso? No te pongas así

- Pero es que…

- Ya calla, si digo que no te preocupes, pues no te preocupes, ya no te atormentes más por eso, además, quizá no hayas acabado con el hollow tú sola, pero me parece que le diste problemas – Insistió Ichigo luego empezó a ver la entrada de la cueva - Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará esta lluvia, ya es prácticamente de noche. Se nos hará difícil regresar… supongo que solo queda esperar.

- Si, supongo…

El chico se acostó en el suelo a esperar a que la lluvia cesara. No le había parecido raro que la chica estuviera peleando con su gigai, Rukia no quería hablar sobre eso….. Rukia empezó a ver a Ichigo. Lo miraba disimuladamente mientras él veía al techo. La chica sonreía. _"No importa cuántas veces lo llame tonto, siempre será bueno en realidad…. y un poco…"_ pensaba. Se levantó del suelo y fue a la entrada de la cueva para ver la lluvia. _"Debo tener más cuidado. Si no fuera porque Ichigo apareció, yo…"_.

En el hotel:

- Inoue-san, ¿no han regresado? – preguntó Ishida a Orihime mientras salía al pasillo.

- No… - Respondió la chica de manera triste. Estaba esperando sentada en el pasillo desde que Ichigo se fue a buscar a Rukia, esperando a que ambos regresaran.

- Ya veo… esperaré contigo – Ishida se sentó a lado de Orihime y esperaron.

En el cuarto de los chicos se escuchó a Kon gritando "Nee-saaaaaan! ¡¿Dónde estás?". De repente Kon guardó silencio. Qué raro. Luego salió Chad de la habitación y se sentó junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Sado-kun? – Preguntó Ishida queriendo saber como hizo que Kon dejara el escándalo

- Le he sacado esto – Dijo Chad y les mostró la píldora verde en la que venía Kon

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – Se preguntó Ishida mientras la veía

- Voy a llamar a Kuchiki-san – Dijo Orihime de repente

De vuelta a la cueva:

Regresó al interior de la cueva. Ichigo se había quedado dormido y Rukia retomó su lugar a su lado. No pudo verlo dormido sobre ese suelo tan frío e incómodo así que con cuidado para no despertarlo puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas. No era mucho pero al menos era algo.

De repente el celular de Rukia sonó. Lo agarró y vio que Orihime la estaba llamando. Contestó deprisa para que el ruido no despertara a Ichigo.

- ¿Inoue, eres tú? – Dijo por teléfono en voz baja

_- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Estás bien? ¿está Kurosaki-kun contigo? ¿Dónde están? ¿están los dos bien?_ – Preguntó Orihime un poco loca

- Estamos bien Orihime, Ichigo está conmigo. Estamos en una cueva esperando a que acabe de llover – Le respondió Rukia

_- Oh, qué alivio, me estaban preocupando, que susto…. Yo…_– Decía Orihime por teléfono

- Rukia… - Decía Ichigo entre sueños

Rukia bajó el teléfono, dejando a Orihime hablando sola y miró a Ichigo.

- Lo…si..siento… por… - Dijo, pero dejo de hablar y siguió durmiendo tranquilo

- No te preocupes Ichigo… - Dijo Rukia suavemente sonriendo mientras pensaba _"Sin importar lo que digas… tu me salvaste….tonto"_

Volvió a subir el teléfono y siguió hablando con Orihime por un rato hasta que pareció que la lluvia iba disminuyendo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Que tal ha estado el capitulo? Llevo tiempo queriendo escribirlo pero las vacaciones acabaron y llegaron las largas tareas y el cansancio. Pero al fin, está aquí, y al menos está más largo que el anterior jeje. Es la primera vez que escribo una pelea y cosas así, entonces no se si estará bien, pero ojala les guste. Por cierto, el hechizo que hizo Rukia mientras estaba oculta detrás del hollow, no estoy segura de que exista, me lo inventé para la ocasión.

Waaa, quiero escribir escenas IchiRuki! Creo que esto lo fue un poco, pero las "mejores" (no estoy segura si realmente serán buenas jaja todo dependerá de su juicio) escenas tienen que esperar, paciencia :3

Ah, si los títulos de los capítulos les parecen muy hechos con la pereza encima, quiero que sepan que estoy consciente de que soy mala con los títulos, ¡pero lo que importa es lo que está en el interior, ¿verdad?! xD.

También quiero decir que este fic tendrá al menos casi 20 capítulos, así que ¡todavía hay mucho que ver! Así que continúen leyendo. Espero que les haya gustado el final de este cap, y espero publicar el próximo pronto, bye!

No olviden dejar reviews! :)


	5. El paseo

**5. El paseo**

Era el segundo día por la mañana. El cuarto de los chicos estaba ocupado solo por Kon, que estaba descansando en la cama de Ichigo, en cuanto al de las chicas, solo había quedado una persona ahí… Rukia. Ella estaba en su cama, dormida todavía.

Su estado no duró mucho. Abrió los ojos. Estaba viendo hacia la ventana. Vio la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola y luego recordó que hace horas las chicas la habían despertado para ir a desayunar pero que ella había preferido quedarse a descansar un poco más ya que no había pasado una buena noche.

El día anterior había dejado de llover y tuvieron que regresar al hotel en la oscura noche y en el bosque, que no era tan tranquilizante de noche como lo es de día. Además habían tenido que contarles a los chicos lo que pasó en el bosque. _"Deben de estar un poco preocupados_" pensó la chica. Vio el reloj, eran las 10:47 AM

La chica se puso un vestido azul claro para prepararse y salir de la habitación. Todavía pensaba en lo mismo de anoche, en como nunca había sido de ayuda para Ichigo cada vez que el arriesgaba su vida para hacer un trabajo que ni siquiera era su deber. Había recuperado sus poderes pero ahora, debido a este incidente, se volvió a sentir así. Intento salir de su gigai mientras estaba sola pero tuvo el mismo resultado del día anterior. Se volvió a sentar en la cama. No tenía ganas de salir de ese cuarto en todo el día.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Rukia, ¿Estas despierta? – Le preguntó una voz, que reconoció como la de Ichigo, del otro lado de la puerta

- Si, pasa – respondió la chica e Ichigo entró a la habitación

- ¿Qué te sucedió hoy que no fuiste a comer? – Le preguntó Ichigo. Se había preocupado un poco por ella.

- Solo me sentía un poco cansada… – Le respondió Rukia

- Aja… si tú lo dices – Le dijo Ichigo como que "no te creo" y Rukia le lanzó una almohada – ¡Oye! ¡¿y eso porqué fue?

- Por burlarte de mi

- ¿Por bur…?...Como sea, salgamos de aquí, te vas a aburrir

- No tengo ganas de salir – Le respondió Rukia sin ánimos

- ¿Segura?, el festival fue retrasado así que organizaron una salida al pueblo

- Es que quiero quedarme a pensar…

- Como quieras, avísanos si cambias de opinión – Le dijo Ichigo, que aunque no lo demostrara estaba un poco preocupado por lo que había tras la actitud de Rukia, _"¿Qué estaría pensando?" _pero aun así dejo la habitación y dejó a Rukia sola.

La chica no tenía ganas de irse, pero se preguntaba, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahí sola? Luego de pensarlo un poco, recapacitó. "No hay razón por la que preocuparse tanto, ¿no? ¿Qué acaso la razón por la que había aceptado venir al hotel no era para relajarse y divertirse? No puedo quedarme en esta habitación para siempre, eso preocuparía a los demás". No muy segura fue a buscar a los demás.

Así que, una hora más tarde Rukia estaba junto a los chicos en el autobús que los llevaría al pueblo. Fue un viaje tranquilo hasta que a mitad del camino había árboles caídos, que seguramente tenían que ver con el hollow del día anterior. Esto no mejoraba el estado de ánimo de Rukia, ahora tendrían que caminar. No era el viaje relajante que ella se esperaba pero al menos llegaron; cansados, si, pero llegaron al menos.

- ¡Por fin llegamos! – Dijo Orihime agotada, respirando con dificultan y apoyándose en un anuncio del hotel en que se hospedaban para no caerse.

- ¿Ya estás cansada Orihime? – Le preguntó Tatsuki repleta de energía

- Si…, Tatsuki-chan, ¿P-por qué tu no? – Le preguntó la pelinaranja a la que le faltaba el aire

- Después de todo el entrenamiento por el que he pasado por las competiciones, ¿crees que esto me cansaría, Orihime?

- Oh… cierto – Dijo Orihime recordando la gran fuerza de su mejor amiga, y enseguida se levantó, se puso firme e intentó mostrar la misma energía que Tatsuki, cosa difícil considerando que seguía cansada

- Arisawa, debiste pasar por un entrenamiento duro – Le dijo Chad

- Si, entreno desde pequeña, no todos nacemos con tu fuerza descomunal jaja – Le dijo Tasuki mientras le daba un par de palmadas en un brazo

Rukia echó una mirada a su alrededor. Era un pueblo bonito, y había mucha gente y una parte de ella la reconoció como huéspedes del hotel que veía por ahí y ahora estaban curioseando las tiendas.

Empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, pero realmente no estaban viendo nada. La chica por hacer algo se detuvo a ver la vitrina de una tienda. Era una tienda de antigüedades. En el escaparate mostraban varios objetos, como lámparas, unos jarrones hermosos y unas cuantas estatuillas. A la chica le pareció interesante así que su quedó un rato más observando. Orihime entro a una tienda de ropa junto a Tatsuki que al parecer no le emocionaba mucho la idea.

- ¿Qué hay aquí, Kuchiki-san? – Le preguntó Ishida

- Es…

- Oh, es una tienda de antigüedades. Parece tener cosas de calidad.

- ¿Para qué me preguntaste?...… - Dijo Rukia en voz baja

- ¿Vas a entrar? – Le preguntó

- Si, creo

Ishida entró a la tienda y Rukia lo siguió mientras que Ichigo y Chad se quedaban viendo la gente rara que pasaba por la calle. Ver todos los objetos que habían ahí, la distrajo un poco. Se acercó a un estante con collares muy brillantes. Vio los precios… iban por las nubes… Se les quedó viendo un rato, admirándolos. Veían con interés varios objetos, como un espejo con una forma rara

Había muebles antiguos, espejos, lámparas, alfombras, cuadros, libros, entre otras cosas y también había accesorios como collares, gargantillas, aretes, anillos, etc. todas de aspecto muy elegante, y costoso también.

La chica empezó a fijarse en un collar en especial, colocada en una cúpula de vidrio expuesta a su derecha. Se le acercó. Era un collar de oro, con un diseño repleto de ondulaciones y detalles más pequeños. Era precioso, lástima que seguro cuesta una fortuna aunque era algo que no usaría, no podría combinarla con nada. Se acercó un poco más para verla mejor pero chocó con un hombre que también la observaba.

- Lo siento – Dijo la chica

- No se preocupe… - Le respondió una voz familiar. La chica le vio la cara al hombre. Lo reconoció como Yamazaki Kenten, el dueño del hotel en el que se hospedaban.

- ¿Usted es huésped del hotel? – Le preguntó

- Eto… si, lo soy – Le respondió la chica

- Ah, si ¿Es la que siempre va acompañada de ese chico pelirrojo con expresión de enfado? – Le pregunto el hombre

- Supongo que se refiere a Ichigo… si – Respondió Rukia mientras pensaba que no podía ser nadie más que Ichigo

- ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

- Kuchiki Rukia

- Muy bien. Kuchiki-san, entonces. ¿Estaba viendo este collar?

- Si, es… es muy bonito

- Si, lo es. Tiene toda una historia detrás – Dijo el hombre viendo el collar fijamente

- Debe costar mucho. – Dijo la chica viendo como brillaba la pieza

- Si, vale mucho, pero no está a la venta, solo está en exhibición.

- ¿Qué? ¿en serio? que raro – Dijo Rukia

- Cierto. No es muy antiguo, pero es… digamos que especial.

El hombre seguía mirando fijamente el collar, pero su mirada había cambiado. No sabía cómo describirla. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a collar y su rostro no tenia expresión alguna, era…

- Qué cosas tan interesantes tienen aquí ¿no? – Dijo Ichigo viendo el collar

- ¡Ah! – Rukia dio un pequeño grito, no muy escandaloso. Ichigo veía al collar y su cara estaba al lado de la de Rukia, algo cerca. – ¡No me asustes! ¡Qué pena!

- Tranquilízate, no soy un fantasma

- Deja de bromear – Le riñó Rukia. Le iba a presentar a Yamazaki – Este es…

El hombre ya no estaba.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fue el hombre que estaba aquí? – Preguntó Ichigo

- Quién sabe, no creo que lo hayas asustado. Ni siquiera esa cara tuya bastaría.

- Que graciosa, y por favor, nota el sarcasmo de mi voz. ¿No era el dueño del hotel?

- Si

- Ya veo… debe tener mucho dinero… Salgamos de aquí, quizá Inoue y Tatsuki ya hayan salido

Caminaron los dos hacia la entrada de la tienda_. "Me pregunto a donde se fue…"_ pensaba Ichigo y empezó a ver su alrededor por si lo encontraba. Había mucha gente pero lo vio al fin. Estaba viendo una lámpara de pie que parecía vieja pero bien cuidada. Lo vio un momento, luego el hombre volteó a ver a Ichigo y sus miradas se cruzaron. En cuanto lo notó, Ichigo automáticamente volteó su cabeza hacia el frente e hizo como si nada. Salieron del local. Vieron a Orihime y a Tatsuki hablando. Orihime parecía estar discutiéndole algo.

- ¡Claro que no Tatsuki-chan! – Exclamó Orihime

- Claro que si

- ¡Que no!

- Te digo que la chica de la tienda te engaño. Esa camisa no te queda nada bien

- Sado-kun, ¿qué te parece esta camisa? – La sacó de la bolsa de compras que llevaba.

¡Qué horror! Era de color verde chillón con el dibujo de dos cañones disparando balas, uno en cada….. mmmmmmm….. eto… uno en cada par de sus "razones"

- Inoue… no te queda nada bien, por favor, no te lo pongas… - Le dijo ¡Que directo! A Orihime eso le dolió hasta el alma. La chica sintió como si cayera a un vacío negro, oscuro y sin fondo.

- ¡Ishida-kun! ¡¿Qué te parece esta camisa? – Preguntó Orihime con ojos de cachorrito. Era su última esperanza.

- Etoooooo… - Orihime lo estaba viendo con cara suplicante – mmmmmmmm… – tenía ojos de cachorrito… - esteeeeeee…..ess….mmmmm – podía ver pequeñas gotitas empezando a brotar de los ojos de la chica – es… muy… muy…. ¿artístico?

La cara de Orihime volvió a su brillo usual.

- ¿Ves Tatsuki-chan? – Le dijo Orihime triunfante

- Aja, si, claro, mejor vamos a comer algo – Dijo Tatsuki. Ya le cansaba discutir acerca de esa camisa. - ¿les apetece?

- Si – Respondieron los demás.

Al rato decidieron entrar a un local de comida, no hace mucho que habían desayunado y Rukia dijo que estaba bien con los dangos así que entraron. Estaba un poco lleno. Una mesera se paseaba por todos lados anotando las órdenes y llevando comida. Se sentaron en una mesa vacía, Tatsuki hizo señas a mesera que corría por todo el local tratando de atender a sus clientes a tiempo. Finalmente la mesera se acercó.

- B-buenos días… ¡perdón! buenas tardes – Les dijo la joven mesera que tenía el cabello marrón agarrado y completamente desordenado y que respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón – Disculpen, no estamos acostumbrados a tantos clientes así que soy la única que está atendiendo… Mi nombre es Sakura y los voy a atender ¿Qué desean?

- Dangos para 6 personas y unas bebidas… ¿por qué es la única mesera? – Le preguntó Tatsuki a la chica

- Es que siempre fuimos un pueblo pequeño, antes conmigo bastaba, pero ahora que vienen los huéspedes del hotel se ha vuelto mucho trabajo, debemos centrarnos más en que nuestros negocios sean más atractivos a los clientes nuevos… ¡es tan estresante! – Respondió la chica mientras anotaba el pedido rápidamente en una libreta con varias hojas a punto de caerse y un poco más contenta añadió – pero es bueno para todos que haya más gente, el ambiente es más alegre ahora… como sea, enseguida traeré su orden

- ¡Mesera! ¡Tengo hambre! – Le gritó un niño con aspecto de mimado desde una mesa

- Ese niño no deja de molestar… - Dijo la chica en voz baja para sí mismo mientras se retiraba

- Así que el hotel les da más clientela, y un hotel en medio de un bosque le viene bien tener un pueblo cerca, si no, sería como estar en medio de la nada… eso sería poco atractivo para los clientes… - Pensaba Ishida para sí mismo

- Uryu-san, que calculador – Le dijo Tatsuki

- Eso es muy inteligente – Dijo Orihime alegre

- Tú también eres inteligente, Inoue-san, tus notas son muy buenas – Le dijo Ishida

- ¡Gracias! ¡que bien que a alguien tan inteligente le gustara mi camisa!

- Orihime, ¿todavía sigues con lo de la camisa? – Le preguntó Tatsuki con cara de haber chupado un limón. El chico empezó a intentar esconder su sonrojo acomodando sus lentes, por suerte pudo empezar a relajarse porque llegó su pedido y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas.

- ¡Qué sabrosos están! – Exclamó Orihime – Aunque yo les hubiera echado…

- Alguna salsa rara, ¿verdad? Deja de comer esas cosas o harás que te salgan agujeros en el estómago – Le dijo Tatsuki

- Tatsuki-chan, que mala eres…

- No soy mala, te estoy cuidando – Le respondió

- Realmente están deliciosos – Dijo Chad – quizá pida otros luego…

Comían tranquilos. Luego Tatsuki empezó a darle ligeros codazos a Rukia en las costillas para que le prestara atención.

- Eto…. ¿sucede algo? – Le preguntó Rukia

- Kuchiki-san…. Creo que ese chico de allá te estaba viendo – Le dijo Tatsuki señalando a una mesa cercana.

En esa mesa había seis personas, al parecer una familia. Eran los padres, una mujer que probablemente era su hija, dos varones y una niña pequeña. Uno de los varones volteó la cabeza hacia su mesa. Cuando vio que Rukia veía hacia allá se volteó rápidamente. Era de cabello castaño, ojos claros, de al menos 18 años y bastante guapo.

- ¿Porqué estará viendo hacía acá? – Se preguntó Rukia

- ¿Por qué crees? – Le preguntó Tatsuki

- Quien sabe….

- Kuchiki-san… que inocente eres – Le dijo Tatsuki - Lo que más me interesa ahora es… Ishida-san… ¿realmente te gustó la camisa de Orihime? - Ishida se volvió a poner rojo… no se había salvado después de todo

- Rukia – Llamó Ichigo

- ¿Qué? – respondió Rukia. Mientras tanto el color de la cara de Ishida subió un 20%

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera?... – Le preguntó. Ahora el color de su cara subió un 40%

- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Ishida levantándose de su silla y mirando a Tatsuki, Orihime y Chad - ¡Era una camisa interesante y se le veía muy bien! ¡Esa es mi única opinión! – Dicho eso se volvió a sentar sin mirar a nadie y todavía con la cara roja mientras Tatsuki pensaba _"por un momento pareció que se iba a confesar…"_

- ¡Gracias Ishida-kun! ¿Realmente me veía tan bien? – Le preguntó Orihime dejando a Ishida rojo

- D….de nada….

- ¡Por cierto!, no les he preguntado a Kurosaki-kun y a Kuchiki-san que les parece mi… ¿Dónde están? – Ya no estaban en sus asientos

Fuera de la tienda

- ¿De qué me querías hablar, Ichigo? – Preguntó Rukia

- Mmm, es acerca de…. ayer. – Dijo Ichigo. Parecía que le costaba un poco continuar

- Ah, ¿los insultos a mis dibujos y lo demás?

- Quería pedirte disculpas si te hice sentir mal. No fue mi intención, en serio – Dijo rápido estas palabras, como si le apenaran.

- Mmmmmm…. Está bien – Dijo Rukia

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Deberías considerar que no suelo decir estas cosas – Le dijo Ichigo decepcionado de su actitud

- Sí, eso es todo, ¿algún problema? – Le dijo Rukia alzando un poco la voz.

- N….no – Contestó Ichigo, no quería hacerla enojar otra vez... – Y bien, ¿regresamos a comer?

- No, creo haber escuchado a Inoue preguntándonos acerca de su camisa, creo que es mejor evadir eso…

- Estoy de acuerdo

Decidieron caminar por el pueblo por unos minutos a ver si Orihime se olvidaba de ese tema. Pero luego Rukia empezó a sentir algo extraño.

- Ichigo….

- ¿Si, Rukia? – Le preguntó a la chica mientras caminaban

- Creo que alguien nos sigue – Le contestó la chica en voz baja

El chico empezó a mirar disimuladamente hacia los lados sin hacer movimientos bruscos pero no veía a nadie.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó

- Si – Contestó seria

- ¿Quién crees que sea?

- No sé, alejémonos de la gente, a ver si nos sigue – Dijo la chica y así hicieron

Se fueron alejando de pueblo y se adentraron más en el bosque. Después de un rato se sentaron en las raíces de un árbol.

- ¿Se sentaron? ¿para qué habrán entrado solos al bosque? ¿solo para sentarse? – Dijo en voz baja un chico escondido en los arbustos. – Bueno, esperaré. - El chico se sentó en el suelo viendo hacia el cielo tapado por las ramas y hojas de los árboles.

- ¿Y tú eres?

El chico volteó a su derecha y se asustó al ver la cara de Ichigo tan cerca y con cara de malo.

- ¡AHHH! – Gritó el chico - ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!

- Eso no importa, ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó Ichigo - ¿Y por qué nos seguías?

- S…soy… Dan, T-Tamura Dan le contestó y los seguía porque…. Porque…

- ¿Quién es, Ichigo? – Rukia se cercaba hacia donde había escuchado a los dos chicos. Cuando llegó, reconoció al muchacho – oye, ¿no eres el chico del local de comida? ¿Por qué nos seguías?

- P….por…..porqueeeeee… porque…. – No había razón por la que ocultarlo… - Es que…. Quería saber quien eras porque… me… me pareces muy…. linda y…..me g….g…. me gustas… ¡me gustas!

Ichigo quedó en shock al oír eso ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Veía (inconscientemente) a un rival?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey, ¿Qué tal el fic? Espero que haya estado bien, jeje. Como siempre, lucho para sacar el fic adelante, no es tan difícil, después de todo, todo está en mi cabeza, solo tengo que sacarlo de ahí y escribirlo, pero vaya, . el tiempo no ayuda, si se está en clase, no da mucho tiempo y si se está en vacaciones, es lo mismo, un lío xDD. Pero de todas maneras hay que dar lo mejor de uno ¿verdad? :3

Dios mío, esa camisa de Orihime fue tan complicado. Quería algo que los dejara como "¡¿WTF?!" Y después de mucho pensar, al final pensé en piratas y cañones y me llego la imagen ridícula de una camisa con dos cañones de cada lado del frente disparando, aunque no me imagine que iban a estar sobre sus…. Razones (¿saben cuando una chica le dice a un chico "¿Que le ves a esa chica?, no tiene cerebro" y estos responden "Es que tiene dos buenas razones"?, bueno, eso. Me ladillan ese tipo de respuestas pero me dio risa para el diseño de la camisa jaja) Definitivamente haría lo mismo que Ichigo y Rukia y me iría corriendo xD

Acerca de Ishida en este fic, que parece estar algo interesado en Orihime. A mí siempre me pareció que Ishida estaba interesado por ella, aunque no era algo muy obvio, aún así, con el tiempo, me gustó esta pareja, (al menos hasta que apareció Ulquiorra T-T La escena de cuando muere Ulquiorra me impactó y me hizo amar el Ulquihime jaja) y creo que voy a poner un poco de ellos en este fic, pero solo de vez en cuando, después de todo, la pareja principal y más importante son Ichigo y Rukia, que al contrario que la anterior, fue desde el primer episodio de Bleach, cuando los vi juntos que me dije "estos acabarán como pareja" y aún si Kubo no emparejara a Ichigo con nadie, o si lo emparejara con la princesita (DIEEEEE ORIHIMEEEE!) me gustará siempre :)

En fin, ojala les haya gustado el fic. Gracias a **Kureimy**, **lala** y **chappy-ruki **por decirme cuanto les gustó el capitulo anterior, me alegro de con su opinión :D y también a los demás que han comentado, me animan a continuar.

¡Hasta la próxima! :)


	6. Sr Imp

**6. Sr. Imp**

Ichigo quedó en shock al oír eso ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Veía (inconscientemente) a un rival?

Rukia estaba muy sorprendida y su cara lo reflejaba. Se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas mientras veía al chico. Realmente era bastante atractivo y tenía unos hermosos ojos claros, pero…

- ¿Qué te que? – Preguntó Ichigo que parecía en shock

- Que me gusta ella….fue por eso que los seguí, pensé que serías su novio o algo así… quería asegurarme. – Le contestó el chico

- ¿Y porqué pensaste que éramos novios? – Le preguntó Rukia a su admirador

- Bueno, es que casi siempre los veía en el hotel juntos, además, se fueron juntos del local y vinieron al bosque supuse que habrían venido a…

- ¡¿En que cosas raras estás pensando? – Le preguntó Ichigo agarrándolo por la camisa

- ¡Yo nada así! ¡El malpensado eres tú! – Le gritó el chico enojado también

- ¡Ya paren! – Les gritó Rukia. Ichigo soltó a Dan y ambos cruzaron los brazos, se dirigieron miradas de desprecio y voltearon las caras para no verse.

"_¿Qué hago?….."_ se preguntaba Rukia. Obviamente no podía corresponderle porque apenas y lo conocía, pero ¿que debería decir?

- Ehmmm… yo…. Aprecio mucho tus sentimientos pero….

- No te sientas obligada a responder, apenas y me conoces – Le dijo Dan – soy realista

- Oh…. Pues, gracias – Le contestó Rukia. Realmente estaba agradecida.

- Además, ni siquiera sé tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia

- Yo soy Tamura Dan – Le dijo el chico y le estrechó la mano

- Mucho gusto – Dijo la chica

- Ya sabemos quien nos seguía, ¿nos podemos ir de aquí? – Dijo Ichigo un poco molesto

- Si, por favor – Dijo Rukia

- Realmente da un poco de escalofríos estar aquí…. – Dijo Dan

- Gallina – murmuró Ichigo, pero de todos modos Dan lo escuchó

- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Gritó Rukia

- Si… – Dijeron Dan e Ichigo pero de todas maneras se veían con miradas de odio

Los tres regresaron juntos al pueblo. No fue sencillo. El viaje fue tranquilo… muy tranquilo. Nadie habló y Rukia sentía la tensión en el aire pero no sabía porqué.

Fue todo un alivio cuando regresaron al pueblo. Dan regresó al local junto a su familia, pero se decepcionó cuando Rukia le dijo que ella e Ichigo pasearían por el pueblo otro rato antes de regresar. Se despidieron del chico y empezaron a caminar.

- ¡Que sorpresa! No estaba lista para eso – Dijo Rukia mientras paseaban

- ¿Te refieres a su confesión? – Preguntó Ichigo

- Si

- ¿Qué nunca se te habían confesado? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- ¡Claro que si lo han hecho! Durante la academia de Shinigami lo hicieron mas de una vez….

- Ya veo, ¿y que hiciste?

- Yo… ummmm…. – Rukia empezó a mirar al piso como si no quisiera que le vieran la cara.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ichigo que veía extraña la manera de actuar de Rukia, no era una pregunta extraña, ¿Por qué actuaba así?

- Es que yo…. Los tuve que rechazar a todos… - Dijo la chica

- ¿Eh? ¡¿a todos? – Preguntó Ichigo muy sorprendido y miraba a Rukia como si estuviera loca

- E…es que no tenía tiempo de andar con chicos ¿sabes? ¡Estaba muy ocupada!, además, que yo sepa, tampoco eres muy de novias, apenas y le hiciste caso a las chicas de la piscina ¿de que te quejas? – Le preguntó Rukia. Tenía un buen punto

- Yo estoy prácticamente comenzando mi vida en comparación a ti. Los shinigami viven mucho más que los humanos ¿no? – le contestó Ichigo. También tiene un buen punto.

- Agh, ¡como sea! Solo caminemos y dejemos de hablar de esto – Dijo Rukia un poco molesta, Ichigo tenía un poco de razón.

Empezó a ver a unas chicas que estaban paradas frente a una tienda. Al parecer, estaban viendo a un chico que estaba en la parada del autobús que llevaba al hotel, y estaban muy emocionadas y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

- Realmente, las chicas de esa edad siempre se emocionan con asuntos amorosos, ¿verdad?

- Si, supongo, ¿es igual en la sociedad de almas? – Preguntó Ichigo

- Si, algunas lo ocultan pero, es lo mismo – Dijo Rukia riéndose mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Orihime el día anterior "!el verano es tiempo para el amor! ¡Sean hombres o mujeres, en el verano el amor llegara!"

Le hacía reír recordar como eran algunas chicas en la academia. Que envidia, tenían tiempo para pensar en los chicos y de darse ilusiones. Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era de paz.

- Rukia, creo que nos estamos alejando del pueblo. – Le avisó Ichigo

Era cierto, estaban ya rodeados de árboles. Miró hacia atrás y vio las tiendas y casas del pueblo. Pero todavía no quería regresar.

- No quiero regresar todavía.

- Pero si seguimos nos podríamos perder, como paso ayer – Le dijo Ichigo

- Pero… – Rukia vio un arroyo cerca - Caminemos al lado del arroyo, así, cuando queramos regresar solo debemos guiarnos por él. – Ichigo lo pensó

- No lo sé…

- Entonces regresa con los chicos, yo te alcanzo luego.

- No quiero caminar mas, pero tampoco te quiero dejar sola en el bosque otra vez… está bien, iré, pero no nos alejemos mucho.

- Gracias. Vamos, caminemos

Caminaron cerca de la orilla del arroyo por un rato en silencio. Menos mal que Ichigo la había acompañado. En momentos como ese, disfrutaba de su compañía.

- ¿Qué es eso, Ichigo? – Preguntó Rukia.

Desde donde estaba se podían ver tiendas de campaña y otras cosas.

- Bueno, parece algún tipo de campamento

- ¿De qué?

- No se

- Vamos a averiguar – Dijo Rukia. Empezó a caminar hacia allá pero Ichigo la detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca.

- No estoy seguro de si podemos entrar ahí – Dijo Ichigo

- Ya veo….. Entonces escondámonos – Contesto la chica, y empezó a empujarlo – Tranquilo, no nos verán

Empezaron a acercarse a las tiendas.

- Estoy considerando seriamente dejarte aquí sola, ¿sabes? – Le dijo Ichigo. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no la quería dejarla a merced de los hollow otra vez.

Se adentraron más en el campamento. Pudieron ver que en el centro de todas las tiendas pequeñas habían montado una enorme carpa. Parecía que iban a montar un espectáculo. Veían también desde su escondite detrás de una de las tiendas a la gente cargando tablas y otras cosas de aquí para allá. Probablemente todavía no estaban listos para recibir gente.

- ¿Será un circo? ¡Que bien! Deberíamos venir cuando terminen – Dijo Rukia emocionada

- Ven tú, no me llaman mucho la atención los circos.

- Cierto, no me acordaba de que tu eres muy aburrido

- ¡Hey! Yo….

- ¿Y ustedes son….? – Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Los chicos se miraron y luego voltearon a ver quien estaba detrás de ellos. Era un hombre…..bastante extraño. Era alto y delgado. Su ropa era extraña. Usaba algún tipo de vestimenta que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, y era de líneas horizontales y de distintos colores muy chillones, y sobre eso tenía una especie de capa negra. Pero nada de esto era lo más extraño. Lo más extraño era su bigote. Era tieso, largo, pero no caía, pareciera que le echara algún tipo de spray para mantenerlo firme y luchando contra las fuerzas de la gravedad. Era algo completamente extraño…

- Mmmm, nosotros… eto… - Dijeron ambos. La presencia de semejante fenómeno los dejaba perplejos.

- Ya, no importa, da igual – Dijo el hombre - Es mi turno, me llamo Señor Impresonante, pero ese es el significado secreto, por eso lo abrevio y entonces soy Sr. Imp.

Ichigo y Rukia lo miraban con unas expresiones de confusión memorables. _"¡¿Quién es este tipo?" _se preguntaban ambos.

- M… mucho gusto. Soy Kuchiki Rukia – Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano y Sr. Imp se la estrechó

- ¿Y tú chico? – Le preguntó el hombre

- Kurosaki Ichigo – Contestó todavía sorprendido por su aspecto.

- ¿Y que trae a esta feliz pareja por aquí? – Preguntó Imp, y Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron de piedra

- ¡¿Por qué todos creen que somos pareja? – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- ¡Qué adorable!, están en perfecta sintonía – Dijo Imp.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban malhumorados.

- Solo estábamos paseando y nos encontramos este lugar – Contestó Ichigo

- ¿Qué es este lugar, por cierto? – Preguntó Rukia viendo la enorme carpa

- ¡Oh!, ejem ejem, ¡Kariiiiii! ¿Dónde estas?

- ¿Kari? – Preguntó Ichigo

- ¿Dónde estará esa chica? ¡Siempre me arruina mis presentaciones!... Bien, tendré que hacerlo simple

- … - Ichigo y Rukia pensaron que el hombre estaba definitivamente loco…

- Este lugar es….. ¡El Maravilloso Circo de los Fenómenos! – Dijo Imp diciendo esas palabras con la máxima expresión corporal posible.

- Que creativo – Murmuró Ichigo siendo sarcástico

- Y yo, soy el líder, el señor Imp

- ¿Eso significa que eres el fenómeno líder ¿eh? eso lo explica todo – Dijo Ichigo sin importarle que lo escuchara

De repente escucharon un estruendo en el campamento.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Rukia

- Quizá el hombre bala haya explotado su tienda otra vez… – Dijo Imp pensativo

Los tres fueron a ver de qué se trataba. Cuando llegaron, vieron que habían destrozado un par de tiendas. Imp se preguntaba qué había pasado pero Ichigo y Rukia vieron a los causantes. Eran tres hollows, al menos eran pequeños.

- Ichigo…

- Yo me encargo – Dijo Ichigo. Se hizo Shinigami y fue a por ellos.

Imp se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de Ichigo caer. Rukia no hizo caso y veía como Ichigo lidiaba con los holow.

Se abalanzó hacia uno para cortarle la máscara pero el otro lo golpeó.

- Diablos, qué molestia…

Mientras Rukia estaba viendo la pelea, no noto que uno de los hollow se estaba separando de los demás e iba hacia ellos. Cuando lo notó ya estaba muy cerca. La chica de un salto huyó, pero se olvidó del cuerpo de Ichigo. El hollow lo agarró y empezó a olfatearlo.

- ¡K-karii!, ¡el cuerpo del chico está flotando! – Gritó llamando a la chica que ni siquiera había llegado. Pero se asustó tanto que se desmayó.

- Suéltalo – Ordenó Rukia al hollow y le dio una patada en la máscara que lo afectó un poco.

El hollow empezó a correr camino al arroyo. Rukia, por supuesto, lo siguió. _"¿A que juega esta cosa?". _El hollow se volteó y Rukia aprovechó el momento.

- Hadou número 33 ¡Soukatsui! – Le lanzó un hechizo antes de que volteara de nuevo.

El hechizo golpeó en su máscara y por la explosión, la rompió y el hollow desapareció.

- Seguro solo funciono porque era un hollow pequeño…. – Dijo Rukia sin ánimos mientras veía la mano de su gigai.

Y hablando de cuerpos, como el hollow tenía el cuerpo de Ichigo en la mano, este cayó al arroyo.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Ten cuidado con mi cuerpo! – Le gritó Ichigo mientras cortaba la máscara de uno de los hollows.

- ¡Ya se! – Le contestó molesta. Empezó a sacar el cuerpo de Ichigo del agua para que no se sumergiera más y se ahogara, pero resultaba un poco pesado y murmuró para si misma: - Estúpido gigai….

Con cierta dificultad, Rukia llevó el cuerpo de Ichigo de regreso a donde estaban, junto a Imp, que ya estaba despierto. Cuando el último hollow cayó, Ichigo regresó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Sr. Imp que estaba sujetando su cuerpo

- Si. Estoy… - Pero Imp se acercaba mucho - ¡Que te sucede! – Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cara y lo mando a 10 metros de distancia - ¡No te pongas tan cerca de la gente! – Le gritó Ichigo con una venita palpitándole en la sien

- Chico, no era para tanto, solo quería saber si estabas bien, y el incidente no era tan grave como para que te desmayaras - dijo el hombre del circo con su voz aguda y rara

- ¿De que hablas? ¡Tú te desmayaste también! – Le gritó Ichigo

- ¡Claro que no lo hice! De todos modos, ¿cómo podrías saberlo? Estabas desmayado, ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo

"_Maldito mentiroso…."_ pensó Ichigo. Después del incidente, Ichigo y Rukia ayudaron un rato a arreglar algunas cosas, y luego se despidieron de Sr. Imp y regresaron con los muchachos y comentaron lo sucedido allí. Al rato, regresaron al hotel mientras anochecía.

Las chicas entraron a su habitación. Hablaban alegremente, pero luego Rukia vio un paquete en su cama.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿qué es eso? – Preguntó Orihime mientras la chica lo abría. Dentro encontró el collar que había visto esa misma tarde en la tienda.

- ¿Qué….? ¿Qué es esto? – Se peguntó Rukia. No tenía sentido, el collar ni siquiera estaba a la venta.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Será del chico que te miraba en el local? ¡Que suertuda! ¡Tienes un admirador! – Dijo Tatsuki. Pero Rukia miraba el collar de una manera extraña, sentía algo extraño en el.

En el cuarto de Ichigo:

- ¡No me meterás a la maleta!

- ¡Nuncaaa! – Le gritó Kon y le lanzó la almohada a Ichigo. Ichigo se molestó.¡Ven aquí pedazo de algodón parlanchín! – Gritó Ichigo.

Empezó a perseguirlo por toda la habitación pero Kon se escabullía por todos los rincones. Cuando por fin lo atrapó, estaba tan molesto que lo tiró al baño y cerró la puerta de una patada para que no saliera. Todavía con el pie en la puerta del baño escuchó que se abría la de la habitación. Volteó y vio a Rukia entrando y volviéndola a cerrar.

- ¿Dónde están Ishida y Chad? – Preguntó Rukia. Le parecía extraño que no estuvieran en la habitación.

- ¿Rukia? Fueron a chequear cuando sería el próximo paseo al pueblo. Parece que les gusto – Contestó el chico - ¿Te sucede algo? – Le preguntó. Actuaba un poco extraño

- ¿No te parece esto conocido? – Le preguntó Rukia enseñándole la caja con el collar dentro

- ¿El collar? No, ¿de donde lo…..? ¡auch! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso? – La chica le había sacado el callar de la caja y se la había lanzado.

- Tarado, ¿Qué no ves que es el colar que vimos en esa tienda de antigüedades en la tarde? – Le dijo Rukia

- Supongo, no lo vi tanto como tu, no me culpes – Le contestó Ichigo - ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué lo tienes? – Le preguntó Ichigo tocando el sitio en el que lo golpeó la caja

- Lo encontré en mi cama, parece un regalo

- No me digas que es de tu admirador… - Dijo Ichigo ya cansado de ese chico

- No, este collar no estaba en venta no es posible que lo hubiera comprado – Le contestó Rukia

- No me digas que es otro admirador…

- No, mira lo que dice la tarjeta – Le enseñó el pedazo de papel y el chico leyó:

"Sé varios secretos, uno de ellos es suyo. Necesito su ayuda, pero no puedo decirle para que, aquí tiene una pista"

"_Firmado: YK"_

- ¿"Firmado: YK"? ¿No será el dueño? Este…. Yamazaki Ke…. Ka… ¿Cómo era su apellido? – Le preguntó, apenas y había visto al hombre así que, ¿como se iba a acordar?

- Kenten. Creo que si…. así que…. – Dijo Rukia. No estaba segura de si debería hacerlo o no

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Ichigo al ver que parecía concentrada

- No les digas a los chicos nada, probablemente no sea nada importante – Le dijo Rukia – Mañana visitaré al hombre a ver si me dice algo.

- Bien, no diré na…. ¡ACHU!– El chico soltó un estornudo de repente.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Rukia acercándose a él

- Si, no es nada, fue solo un estornudo… - Dijo Ichigo. Rukia agarró una toalla que estaba a la orilla de la cama de Ichigo y empezó a pasársela por la cabeza - ¡Ay! Ten cuidado, Rukia

- No te enfermes, recuerda que caíste al agua, podrías tener un resfriado

- Estoy bien… - Ichigo la agarró por las muñecas para que dejara de pasarle la toalla.

Pero… sin la toalla tapándole la cara, se pudo dar cuenta de que tan cerca estaban los dos… Sus caras estaban a solo centímetros. Ninguno se movió. Se habían puesto colorados. Les latía el corazón. Nunca estuvieron tan cerca… Ahora que Ichigo lo notaba, tenía el cabello amarrado y se veía… bonita.

- Ichigo, la próxima salida será… - Dijo Chad mientras abría la puerta, pero dejó de hablar mientras el e Ishida veían la escena asombrados…

Nadie se movió….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaa! ¿Qué tal este cap? Jeje ¡La verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! Crear las discusiones entre Ichigo y Dan fue muy divertido, y el Sr. Imp aún más, el tipo está completamente loco jjaja.

Fue hace poco que tuve la idea de crear un rival en el amor para Ichigo, después de todo, ¿qué mejor para avivar el amor que una amenaza? Jajajajaja y fue así que nació ese personaje. En cuanto a Imp, ya tenía planeado hacer al jefe de circo desde hace tiempo, aunque nunca me lo imagine como el fenómeno que es ahora xD, para nada.

Creo que me tardé en actualizar el fic, así que hice lo mejor que pude en los últimos días para escribir este capítulo para ustedes :D me tarde porque he tenido exámenes, talleres y cosas así que me distraían ¿porqué diantres mandan tantas tareas? u.u ¿Qué acaso los profesores creen que solo tenemos su materia?

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el final de este capítulo, espero actualizar pronto, y gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, si no fuera por ustedes, me caería lentamente en el oscuro fondo de la depresión y la tristeza Buaaaaaaaaa T-T jeje

Bueno, esto ha sido todo, Bye!


	7. El resfriado

**7. El resfriado**

Nadie se movió. Ishida y Chad veían la distancia entre Ichigo y Rukia.

- Sado-kun, ¿quieres bajar a tomar algo? – Le preguntó Ishida por excusa para salir de ahí

- S….sí, me encantaría – Dijo Chad, pero Rukia se soltó de las manos de Ichigo y volvió a pasarle la toalla por la cabeza.

- Bien, creo que tu cabello ya está seco, Ichigo, hasta mañana, chicos – Rukia salió lo más rápidamente que pudo de la habitación sin mostrarle la cara a nadie

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio.

- Ah, ya veo….. solo era eso – Dijo Ishida viendo a Rukia irse

- B… bueno, ¿qué mas esperabas? – Le preguntó Ichigo nervioso. - Voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

- ¿Eh? Buenas noches…. – Dijo Chad.

Durante la noche Ichigo tardó mucho en dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido…. _"¿Que fue esa sensación?…. ¿Sería la cercanía….o…..?"_

Se quedó viendo la luz de la luna que entraba a su habitación desde la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón. _"¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ishida y Chad no hubieran entrado en ese momento?..." _al chico se le había acelerado un poco el corazón al pensar en ello. _"¿Qué…?"_

- ¡ACHUUU! – Ichigo dio un gran estornudo. _"¡Demonios!… espero no haber despertado a nadie" _Dijo tapándose la nariz mientras veía las camas de Ishida y Chad. No había movimiento alguno.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y dormir de una vez. No le fue tan sencillo pero finalmente logró dormir como un bebe.

Al día siguiente (3er día hospedados en el Hotel):

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué mal! ¿Y como está? – Dijo Orihime que estaba hablando con alguien fuera de la habitación. Había dejado la puerta abierta así que podía escuchar lo que decían

- Bueno, está en la cama. Necesita descansar. Es un fuerte resfriado… - Dijo quien reconoció como Ishida por su voz.

Rukia se levantó de la cama. Orihime cerró la puerta y vio que Rukia se había despertado

- Oh, Kuchiki-san, despertaste, buenos días – Le dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Buenos días Inoue. ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Rukia mientras se metía al baño para cambiarse de ropa

- Si... Kurosaki-kun esta…

La chica soltó un "aj" mientras pensaba _"¿Qué le pasará ahora?"_

- Te ves mal, Ichigo… - Le dijo Rukia. Un poco después de levantarse lo visitó. El chico tenía ojeras. Estaba acostado en su cama. Al parecer tenía un resfriado y algo de fiebre.

- No es para tanto… supongo que fue por la caída al arroyo de ayer – Dijo Ichigo

- Lo siento…. – Dijo Rukia. Fue ella la que se descuido y dejo que lo agarraran

- Tanto tiempo que llevo conociéndote, y todavía no se por qué te disculpas tanto….

- Perdón… ¿No le has pedido a Orihime que te ayude con el resfriado? – Preguntó Rukia

- No, no te preocupes. Si no puedo recuperarme de esto por mí mismo, no sé cómo puedo ser un shinigami jeje

- Ya veo.

- Por cierto, ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves cansada. – Le dijo Ichigo

- ¿Eh? Bueno, es que… mmm – Ichigo no fue el único que tardó en dormirse la noche anterior. Rukia se puso ligeramente colorada – no pude dormir muy bien

- Ya veo… Rukia, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. No estás ocupada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?... L-lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer…. Voy a ver al señor Kenten, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh. Hablaremos luego, entonces…

- Si

La chica salió de la habitación y fue al vestíbulo. Ahí empezó a pensar. _"¿Me iba a hablar de lo de ayer?... Fue muy fácil decir que voy a buscar al señor Kenten, pero… ¿Dónde estará?..."_

- Kuchiki-san, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Orihime. Estaba entrando al hotel, traía flores.

- Estoy buscando a alguien, ¿Y esas flores, Inoue? – Le preguntó Rukia

- ¿Estas? Son para Kurosaki-kun, espero que se anime con ellas – Le respondió alegre

- Ya veo. Eres una buena chica, Inoue, te preocupas por tus amigos – Le dijo Rukia feliz

- Gracias, yo…

- ¡Hola! – Rukia volteó, Tamura Dan estaba detrás de ella

- Hola, Dan, ¿Cómo estás? – Le dijo Rukia

- Bien

- Esta es Inoue Orihime, una amiga mía – Dijo Rukia señalando a la chica

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tamura Dan – Dijo el chico sonriendo

- Mucho gusto, Tamura-kun. Kuchiki-san, ya voy a subir. ¡Gusto en conocerte! – Dijo Orihime. Se montó al ascensor y subió.

Rukia y Dan quedaron en silencio por un momento

- Kuchiki-san, ¿Qué haces por aquí sola? – Le preguntó Dan

- Bueno, estoy buscando a alguien, Ichigo está enfermo asi que no me puede acompañar, además, si quieres llámame Rukia-san o algo así, siento raro el hecho de que me llames por mi apellido….

- Muy bien, Rukia-san entonces. ¿A quién buscas? Quizá pueda ayudarte, llevo toda la mañana paseando en los terrenos del hotel, pude haberlo visto.

- Bueno, estoy buscando al dueño del hotel, Yamazaki Kenten, ¿Lo conoces? – Le pregunto

- ¡Por supuesto! Es mi primo – Le contesto feliz – Menos mal que buscas a alguien conocido

- ¿En serio? – Le respondió la chica sorprendida

- Sí, claro, lo vi en el jardín cerca del laberinto hace poco, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

- Si, muchas gracias – Respondió la chica, contenta. Gracias a él no tendría que perder todo el día buscándolo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ichigo:

- Gracias por las flores, Inoue – Dijo Ichigo mientras la chica las ponía en un jarrón

- De nada, Kurosaki-kun, pensé que te animaría un poco

- Gracias

- Por cierto, Kurosaki-kun, Me encontré a Kuchiki-san en el vestíbulo ¿conoces al chico que estaba con ella?

- ¿Chico? ¿Qué chico? – Le preguntó Ichigo interesado

- No sé, era un chico guapo de ojos claros, creo que se llamaba Dan

- ¡¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Está con su admirador? – Exclamó el chico sorprendido

- ¿Admirador? Vaya, Kuchiki-san no pierde tiempo, apenas empiezan las vacaciones y ya tiene un admirador, increíble, que envidia – Dijo Orihime sorprendida

- ¿Y….? mmmm ¿Qué hacían? – Le preguntó el chico actuando como si fuera una pregunta casual

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacían? A ver…. Solo estaban hablando, ¿Por qué?

- No, por nada… - Respondió. _"Ese tipo… ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora?"_

Al rato, Orihime se fue de la habitación. Ichigo aprovecho para salir de la habitación quería encontrar a Rukia, sabrá Dios porque.

- Vaya, hace poco estaba aquí en el jardín – Dijo Dan. Ya estaban en el jardin pero no veían a Yamazaki por ningun lado

- ¿A dónde podría haber ido? – Le preguntó Rukia

- Quizá esté en la oficina. – Respondió Dan, pensativo

Ichigo vio a Rukia allí y ahora estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos un poco lejos de donde estaban Rukia y Dan. Tuvo que alejarse porque de vez en cuando estornudaba. No podía escuchar nada, pero los observaba fijamente.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí con ese tipo?… - Se preguntó Ichigo en voz baja y nasal

Se les quedó viendo fijamente.

- ¿Podemos ir?

- Por supuesto, va… - Dan se interrumpió. Notó que Rukia de repente se había puesto seria. Miraba en dirección al bosque -…Rukia-san… ¿Estás bien?

La chica había sentido un hollow. No estaba muy lejos. Ichigo también lo había sentido _"¡¿Un hollow justo ahora? Debo… un momento… No sería bueno para mí hacer nada contra él ahora…. de todas maneras alguno de los demás se encargará rápido de él para que yo no vaya… me conocen bien… pero aún así, ¿Dónde estará?" _sin darse cuenta, quedó al descubierto de su escondite mientras se movía para saber dónde estaba el hollow. _"Un hollow… no parece ser muy grande. Tendré que dejárselo a los demás. Ni Ichigo ni yo estamos en condiciones para…" _Los pensamientos de Rukia fueron interrumpidos al reconocer cierta cabellera naranja a lo lejos.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera? – Le gritó la chica. Ichigo la escucho y echó a correr. _"Demonios, Rukia me ha descubierto"_. Rukia lo siguió.

- ¿Eh? Rukia-san, ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Dan mientras la veía alejarse corriendo

Ichigo no corría muy bien, ya que todavía se sentía enfermo. Dejó de correr mientras tosía. Rukia lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos y le empezó a gritar

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, eh? – Le preguntó la chica enojada

- ¿Yo? Emmmm, eto…. – _"Si llega a descubrir que la seguía…."_

- Intentabas acabar con el hollow estando enfermo, ¿verdad? – Le reclamó la chica gritando

- ¿Eh? – El chico empezó a pensar _"Claro, esa excusa es bastante creíble… ¡Gracias, Rukia!" _- ¡Claro! Jajajajajaja – Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada y moviéndose alegremente - ¡Por supuesto, eso es lo que hacía! ¡No estaba haciendo nada raro! Jeje

Desde ahí vieron una flecha brillante y azul golpeando a un hollow volador, entonces, desapareció.

- ¿Ves?, Ishida ya se encargó de él, vámonos – Le dijo y lo agarró por la camisa para llevarlo a la fuerza al Hotel.

- ¡Espera! Mmm, ¿te puedo acompañar a buscar al dueño? – Le pidió Ichigo. Rukia lo pensó

- …. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó Rukia no muy segura de si sería bueno para su salud

- Si, un poco – No era verdad, seguía con la voz nasal

- … Bueno, iremos a verlo…. Luego iremos a las habitaciones y volverás a descansar, ¡Y prométeme que no saldrás otra vez de tu cama!

- Está bien, lo prometo – Le dijo el chico

-. ¡Rukia-san! - Dan venía corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Oh, lo siento, debía venir a buscarlo – Dijo Rukia refiriéndose a Ichigo, a quien todavía llevaba agarrado de la camisa.

- Hey – Le dijo Ichigo como saludo amigable

- Hola…. ¿No estabas enfermo?... en fin, ¿quieren que los lleve a la oficina de mi primo?

- ¿Su primo? – Preguntó Ichigo

- Él es el primo del señor Kenten – Explicó Rukia

- Oh, ya veo…..

Dan los hizo entrar al hotel y subieron al último piso. Entonces los llevó hasta el fondo de un pasillo donde había una puerta negra, distinta a las demás. Tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – Les preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

- Soy yo, tía Noriko – Respondió Dan.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y se asomo una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro, vestida con un traje marrón y con unas cosas tan grandes como las de Orihime. Agarró a Dan y le empezó a dar abrazos como si fuera un peluche.

- ¡Daaaaaan! – Exclamó la mujer emocionada. Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron viendo la escena - ¿Cómo estás?, ¿necesitas algo?

- Si…. estos chicos… - Intentaba decir pero la mujer lo abrazaba muy fuerte

- Un momento, ¿es tu tía? ¿eso quiere decir que es la madre de ese señor? ¡No puede ser! Debes de tener otra tía.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿están causando problemas? – Dijo fijándose por primera vez en ellos

- No…. es que… - La mujer se dio cuenta de que lo apretaba así que lo soltó – Gracias, tía. Estos chicos quieren ver a Yama-kun.

- Ya veo… ¡Pues claro que soy su madre!, ¿Por qué lo dudas? – Le preguntó indignada

- Es que….. te ves demasiado… ¡te ves demasiado joven para ser su madre, por el amor de Dios! – Dijo Ichigo sorprendido

- ¡¿En serio? – Exclamo la mujer emocionada. No debió haber dicho eso. Inmediatamente empezó a abrazar fuertemente a Ichigo - ¡Qué chico más adorable! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Lo quiero abrazar, y abrazar, y abrazar!

- R….Ruki…..kia…..alguien…..sálvenmeeeee… - Dijo Ichigo, apenas y podía respirar.

- ¡Ajajajajajajajaja! – Seguía riendo la mujer mientras lo apretaba con fuerza. Rukia agarró el brazo de Ichigo y empezó a jalar de él, pero la mujer lo agarraba muy fuerte

- ¡Tía, suéltalo, lo ahogas! – Le dijo Dan

- Oh, lo siento – Finalmente soltó al pobre Ichigo que respiró hondo para agarrar más aire - ¿Y bien? ¿para qué quieren verlo?

- Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle. – Respondió Rukia.

- Ya veo…. Lo siento, pero Yama-chan está ocupado – Les dijo la mujer.

- ¿eh? ¿sabe cuando se desocupará? – Le preguntó Rukia.

- Lo siento, pero no. – Le respondió

Ichigo vio hacia dentro de la habitación. Había un escritorio, probablemente donde estaba sentada la mujer, muchos adornos raros, y al fondo había otra puerta. Probablemente esa era la oficina. Mientras veía la puerta, esta se abrió. Y por ella salió el dueño del hotel con aspecto de enfado, y al personaje que menos esperaba ver allí.

- ¿S-Señor Imp? – Preguntaron Ichigo y Rukia al mismo tiempo.

- Oh, ¿Cómo están, tortolos? – Les pregunto cuando los vio.

- ¡YA LE DIJIMOS QUE NO SOMOS NADA! – Gritaron los dos.

- Pero mire, están en perfecta sintonía, ¿verdad? – Le pregunto Imp a la mujer

- Si, ¡que adorable! – Dijo ella sonriendo

- Oh, Kuchiki-san, ¿cómo está? ¿quería hablar conmigo? – Preguntó Yamazaki más alegre

- Eto, si.

- Ya veo. Ya se puede ir, señor Imp. Dan, acompáñalo al vestíbulo, por favor – Dijo Yamazaki. El hombre se fue de mala gana acompañado por Dan.

- ¿Sucede algo con él, Yama-chan? – Le pregunto Noriko cuando la puerta se cerró

- Lo de siempre, quiere tratos tontos para hacer un espectáculo aquí. En fin, Kuchiki-san.

- ¿Por qué me dio este objeto? Y que significa esta nota – Dijo Rukia con expresión seria, mostrándole el collar y la nota que vino con él.

El hombre se quedó viendo el collar. Lo miraba fijamente. Su expresión cambió. Era una expresión extraña, y un poco sombría. Finalmente le respondió

- Lo siento…. No estoy listo para responder esa pregunta… es muy larga y muy…... – Yamazaki dijo esto en voz más baja de lo usual. Se veía ahora triste. Dejo de mirar el collar. – Deberán descubrirlo por sí mismos.

- Pero… - Rukia iba a insistir, pero era obvio que probablemente le traía algún mal recuerdo así que desistió

- Lo siento, Kuchiki-san. – Le dijo Yamazaki

- No…. está bien – Le respondió

- Oh – Dijo el hombre como si se hubiera acordado de algo – Ya que están aquí, me gustaría que fueran al festival de mañana, estoy seguro de que se divertirán. Será de noche, a las siete, ¿Irán?

- ¿Eh? – A Rukia le pareció un cambio de tema repentino – Si, por supuesto…, irem…

Se escuchó como si algo pesado se cayera al suelo. Rukia se volteó. Ichigo se había desmayado.

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia corrió hacia el – ¿Que te sucede?

- Tiene la fiebre alta – Dijo la mujer pelirroja chequeándole la temperatura en la frente

- Ese idiota me dijo que ya estaba bien – Dijo Rukia enfadada

- Deberá reposar en la cama, rápido, hay que llevarlo – Dijo el dueño. Se lo llevaron…

Un par de horas después, el chico despertó. Estaba en su cuarto de Hotel, acostado en su cama. Rukia estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, pero se veía pensativa, como si algo la preocupara.

- Oye, ¿qué sucedió? – Preguntó Ichigo. La chica se sobresaltó. Pensaba que dormía

- Oh, despertaste ya. ¿Cómo te sientes, Ichigo?

- Mejor, aunque…..

- Ya veo, entonces…. – La chica sin previo aviso le volvió a lanzar la caja de regalo. Agarró a Ichigo por sorpresa _"¡¿Esa cosa seguía aquí?" _- ¡¿Estás loco o que? ¡¿Por qué demonios dices que estás bien si tienes la fiebre alta, eh? – Le gritó Rukia. Parecía el mismo diablo.

- ¡¿Por qué golpeas a un enfermo? – Le gritó Ichigo también

- ¡¿TIENES PROBLEMAS CON ESO? – Le gritó la chica con cara de "Te voy a matar" Tanta que Ichigo decidio no enfadarla más

- No… ninguno – Dijo Ichigo escondiéndose bajo la sabana

- ¡Pudiste haberte puesto peor! Menos mal que te trajimos si no tu condición hubiera empeorado y hubiéramos tenido que molestar a Inoue. – Dijo calmándose un poco

- Es que… bueno…

- Como sea…. - La chica dio un suspiro - Será mejor que sigas descansando, así te sentirás mejor mañana, Ni siquiera debiste salir de tu cama, Eres muy… - Ichigo se quedó callado

- Rukia – Dijo Ichigo interrumpiendola. Se veía más serio

- ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? ¿Ahora por qué tan serio? – Preguntó Rukia

- ¿Perdiste tus poderes de shinigami de nuevo?... – La chica se sorprendió por la pregunta

- ¿D-de que hablas? – Le preguntó Rukia - ¿…cómo…?

Cuando llegué y vi que te habías encontrado a ese hollow en el bosque, me pareció raro que no hubieses salido de tu gigai. Aun siendo solo un hollow, hubieras salido igual. Me pareció raro. Pero en el campamento de ese fenómeno… habían tres hollow. Aún así, no saliste de tu gigai. Normalmente hubieras ayudado un poco... No soy tonto…. Incluso yo me doy cuenta. La chica se quedó en silencio un rato

- Es cierto. – Dijo. No he podido regresar a mi gigai últimamente, pero no creo que sea por haber perdido mis poderes. Todavía los siento…. Pero aún así….

- Pero, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ichigo

- No lo se… no encuentro razón alguna…

- Ya veo…

- Pero me sorprendes, Ichigo… Lo notaste bastante rápido

- Gracias por el cumplido… creo…

- Si, es un cumplido, tonto – Le dijo Rukia riéndose

- ¿Me dices un cumplido y luego me insultas? Que enana tan extraña eres. – Le dijo Ichigo

- ¿Me dijiste enana?... – Dijo Rukia. De repente su cara se ensombreció

- Yo… mmmm – Ichigo se puso nervioso – No fue con mala intención, ¿si? lo dije como algo bueno de ti….

- Ya veo – Dijo Rukia después de un momento de silencio - …. Mmmmm, Ichigo, acerca de… - Rukia le iba a comentar acerca de lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero Ichigo ya había cerrado los ojos. Era obvio que quería descansar un poco más, así que no le dijo nada

- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó Ichigo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- No, nada – La chica se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta – Descansa – Y después de verlo por una última vez, salió de la habitación

_"Puede ser un tonto a veces, pero hoy momentos en los que me sorprende" _Pensó Rukia mientras regresaba a su habitación. Ella necesitaba un descanso también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hi! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic. Por fin lo termineeee! A pesar de que ya estoy en vacaciones he estado ocupada :S pero tuve tiempo de escribirlo jeje aunque unos problemas con mi internet me impidieron bajarlo pero bueno, que se le hace. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ojala les haya gustado

No olviden dejar reviews para saber que tan bien o mal lo estoy haciendo xD. Espero actualizar pronto, y gracias a los que me han dejado reviews :)

Hasta luego!


	8. El festival de inauguración

**8. El festival de inauguración**

A la mañana del día siguiente (cuarto día en el hotel), Ichigo les contó a sus compañeros de cuarto acerca del Festival y decidieron ir todos, excepto Kon, ya que haría un alboroto. Pero el alma modificada, no estaba nada de acuerdo con él.

- ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME VAN A LLEVAR, EH?! – Gritó Kon bastante enojado

- Claro que te vamos a llevar, solo que no estarás ni en mi cuerpo ni en el peluche. Solo llevaremos la píldora –Le contestó Ichigo

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ese es exactamente el problema! ¡¿Por qué no me pueden llevar como estoy ahora?!

- ¿Cómo que "por qué"? ¡Por la misma razón de siempre! Eres muy escandaloso, te meterías en problemas después de cinco segundos – Le dijo Ishida. Ya no soportaba tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto que Kon. No había ni un segundo de paz con él.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de la habitación. No quería escuchar más gritos de Kon. Pero el alma no estaba nada contenta cuando vio que Ichigo se había ido sin hacerle caso. Fuera de la habitación Ichigo se encontró a las tres chicas hablando del festival.

- Así que, ustedes vendrán también, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Tatsuki a Ichigo

- Si

Las chicas siguieron hablando. De repente Ichigo notó que la puerta de su habitación empezó a temblar un poco. Se acercó a ella sin que lo notaran y pudo escuchar a Kon diciendo "¡Ese maldito Ichigo me ignoró y se fue! ¡Ven acá imbécil! ¡te patearé el trasero!". De repente la puerta empezó a temblar mucho más. Al parecer estaba intentando abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Ichigo se asustó. No podía dejar que vieran la puerta temblar. La sostuvo lo mejor que pudo mientras intentaba que las chicas no notaran nada.

- Será divertido, habrá juegos, comida, máscaras en todas partes y lindos peluches además de muchas otras cosas ¿verdad? – Dijo Orihime emocionada.

- Creo que si, ¿Que dices Kurosaki…..?...¿-kun? - Rukia acababa de notar que Ichigo estaba sosteniendo la puerta con esfuerzo

- S-si, muy divertido... - Respondió con una sonrisa forzada, ¿cómo es que Kon tiene la fuerza para mover la puerta de ese modo?

Por suerte, Ishida se cansó de los berrinches de Kon y le lanzó una almohada para derribarlo, sacar la píldora del muñeco y callarlo al fín. Eso fue todo un alivio para Ichigo.

- Bien, entonces a las siete de la noche, todos bañados, vestidos y preparados, iremos todos – Dijo Rukia finalmente y todos fueron a desayunar.

Desayunaron juntos y durante la tarde las chicas estuvieron en las tiendas del hotel, escogiendo kimonos, pues ninguna había traído uno, después de todo, por mucho cuidado que le vayas a poner a lo que llevas, siempre te va a faltar algo ¬¬. Los chicos no se quisieron dar tantos problemas en buscar algo que llevar y decidieron llevar su ropa normal.

- ¡Vaya! Hay kimonos tan bonitos en esta tienda – Decía Orihime, viendo los distintos estampados.

Los había de varios tipos de flores, de hojas bonitas, mariposas, estrellas, conejos, (¡Que Rukia no lo vea!), burbujas y diseños más abstractos, entre otros

- Si, tienes razón… ¡Mira! ¡Uno con conejos! (Oh, no,… lo vio…) – Dijo Rukia con los ojos brillando al ver el kimono verde con cabezas sonrientes de conejos de peluche - ¡Creo que me lo voy a probar!

- ¿E-en serio, Kuchiki-san? – Le preguntó Tatsuki viendo el kimono tan raro

- ¡Sii! ¡Ya vengo! – Contestó alegre

Rukia se fue corriendo a los vestidores con el kimono de conejos y muy contenta.

- ¡Mira Tatsuki-chan! ¡Este se parece mucho al dibujo que hice! – Dijo emocionada Orihime mostrándole a Tatsuki Un kimono con… ¿robots?

- Si, si, muy lindo, Orihime – _"¿Un komino con robots? ¡¿a quién se le ocurre eso?!"_ - pero mejor mira ese que está por allá, ¿no se ve bonito? – Le dijo Tatsuki

- Si, es hermoso, pero los robots se ven tan… - Decía Orihime

- Olvida los robots, Orihime, por un momento… - Dijo Tatsuki intentando que Orihime entrara en razón… los robots la tomaron por sorpresa…. Se la llevo al otro lado de la tienda a ver si la convencía de llevarse otra cosa

Rukia finalmente salió de los vestidores con su kimono con conejos….

- Chicas – Dijo llamando a Orihime y a Tatsuki pero al ver que ellas seguían escogiendo, prefirió esperar y se acerco a un espejo – ¡Vaya! ¡Qué lindos se ven! – Estaba emocionadísima al ver ese Kimono con tantos lindos conejitos –….. ¡Son tan…...! pero… ¿realmente esto estará bien? – Se preguntaba Rukia

Normalmente le hubiera encantado tener ese kimono en su guardarropa, pero seguro que Ichigo empezaría a quejarse de su afición a los conejos, además, por alguna razón, quería algo mas…. ¿Cómo podría ella expresarlo?... Más hermoso que lindo y adorable, supuso. Así que, devolvió el kimono a su lugar.

- Este no…. Es muy bonito,… pero…. - Justo entonces, cerca de allí, encontró uno perfecto.

Ya a las 7:00 de la noche estaban llegando los huéspedes. Los chicos y las chicas fueron separados al festival. Los chicos llegaron primero y tuvieron que esperar a las muchachas, parados al lado de un puesto de máscaras. No había mucha gente todavía. Pero al rato que llegaron las muchachas, el lugar ya estaba más lleno.

- ¡Chicos!, llegamos – Dijo Orihime corriendo hacia ellos junto a Rukia y Tatsuki

Las chicas llevaban puestos sus kimonos, pero los chicos (excepto Chad, que llevaba también su vestimenta tradicional) usaban ropa normal. Orihime usaba el kimono de robots que vio en la tienda porque Tatsuki no pudo convencerla de dejarlo donde estaba. Y Tatsuki llevaba un kimono color negro con unos lirios muy bonitos.

- ¿Cómo me veo, Kurosaki-kun? Preguntó Rukia, acercándose a Ichigo, sonriendo con su voz rara y sobreactuada que usa en la escuela. Se veía muy bonita, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño con un adorno y llevaba un kimono de un tono azul oscuro muy bonito decorado con flores de cerezo

- Eto…. Te ves bien… - Respondió Ichigo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, no sabía que mas debería responder… no quería sonar muy…

- ¿Solo bien? – Pregunto Rukia, irritada

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el chico desconcertado

- Nada – Dijo Rukia de manera cortante, mas irritada y ahora alejándose del grupo yendo a quien-sabe-donde, y agregando en voz más baja, pero audible – Una se arregla para que alguien le diga un cumplido y, ¿Qué te dicen? "bien", ni aprecian el trabajo que hacemos para vernos lindas, ¡hombres!

- ¿Eh?, Rukia, ¿Qué te sucede?, oye, ¡no te vayas! – Le decía Ichigo a la chica mientras se alejaba. Como seguía alejándose decidió seguirla, y ambos se alejaron del grupo

- Quizá debió preguntarle a alguien más si esperaba una gran respuesta… - Dijo Tatsuki, como para sí misma.

- Si, Kurosaki no es muy delicado… - Dijo Ishida.

Todos se quedaron viendo como se alejaban, con gotas en la cabeza por el raro comportamiento de esos dos.

- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver que hay por aquí? – Propuso Tatsuki sonriendo animadamente

- ¡Bien! – Grito Orihime emocionada extendiendo su brazo hacia arriba, es decir, ¡en marcha! - ¿Qué les parece? – Pregunto a los chicos

- Supongo que ya que estamos aquí, podemos aprovechar el tiempo – Respondió Ishida moviendo un poco sus lentes

- Me parece bien – Dijo Chad

Mientras tanto, con Ichigo y Rukia:

Rukia caminaba tranquilamente, aunque por su cara era OBVIO que seguía enojada… Ichigo venía detrás de ella.

- Vaya, ahora nos hemos separado de los demás… - Dijo Ichigo

- ¿Y? – Pregunto Rukia fríamente

- Que ahora será un lío para encontrarlos entre esta gente – Le respondió Ichigo de mala gana, y es que había más gente ahora.

- Bueno, si no los encontramos aquí, los veremos en el hotel, en algún momento deben irse a dormir… - Dijo Rukia, todavía fría como témpano de hielo

- Todavía sigo sin saber porque estas tan enfadada…

- Por nada – Le respondió Rukia todavía caminado, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo

- ¿Eso es por decir que te veías bien? – Preguntó Ichigo desconcertado

- Pues claro, a una chica no le agrada que le digan que se ve "bien", es una respuesta simple, es decir que parece que su aspecto es simple, por lo menos con el tono con que lo dijiste así me pareció… - Le respondió Rukia

El chico se quedó pensativo un momento. Que lógica tan rara tenían las mujeres.

- Ah, así que todo esto es por una simple palabra… - Concluyó Ichigo

- Claro que no, pero al menos me hubieras dicho que me veo muy bien, de una manera más animada o que tengo un lindo kimono, lo que sea - Le dijo Rukia

- Si lo dices de esa manera me confirmas que SI fue por una palabra ¿sabes? – Le contestó Ichigo. _"De verdad, que lógica tan rara tiene"_

- ¡Rukia-san! – Exclamó alguien a lo lejos. Dan se estaba acercando a ellos.

- Oh, hola, Dan – Dijo Rukia.

- Rukia-san, que lindo kimono llevas – Le dijo el chico

- ¡Gracias! – Le contestó la chica contenta. Luego se volvió a ver a Ichigo - ¿Ves, Ichigo? Así se debe actuar con una dama

- Ah… ya veo…. – Le dijo Ichigo molesto de ser comparado con ese chico

Dan no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se les quedó viendo a los dos por un momento y luego decidió no preguntarse nada.

- ¿Y si hago algo para compensarte? – Le preguntó Ichigo. Rukia se molestaba mucho últimamente y no quería que siguiera enojada con él

- ¿Algo para compensarme? – Preguntó Rukia sorprendida. No esperaba nada así de su parte… - Mmmmmmm… ¡Muy bien!…. – Dijo Rukia repentinamente. La chica se volteo a verlo y le dijo sonriendo – Te ganaras uno de esos peluches para mi :D – Dijo alegremente señalando un puesto para disparar a las botellas

- Tu humor ha cambiado bastante ¿no? – Le dijo Ichigo preguntándose si todo lo ocurrido había sido a propósito

- ¿Y bien?, ¿lo harás? – Le pregunto Rukia todavía sonriendo

- Bueno…. ¿Qué mas da?, lo haré – Le respondió

- Ah, y que sea ese blanco de ahí, el de conejo – Le dijo Rukia antes de que empezara

- ¿Y porque el bendito conejo? – Le pregunto Ichigo (ya van a discutir…)

- ¡Solo gánatelo, por favor! - Dijo Rukia con las dos manos juntas, luego con más enfado dijo – ¡porque gracias a ti no quise comprarme el kimono de conejos!

- ¡¿Cómo que gracias a mi…?!... Un momento… ¡¿Querías comprarte un Kimono con conejos?! – Le pregunto el chico a Rukia como si creyera que eso fue una broma. Pero no lo era jaja

- ¡Sólo gánate el peluche! – Le grito Rukia sonrojada

Dan repentinamente vio algo en su conducta…. Era… ¿química? No sabía que era, pero fuera lo que fuera, no se iba a quedar atrás en una situación como esa.

- ¡Yo jugaré también! – Exclamó Dan repentinamente

- ¿Eh? no es necesario, Dan – Le dijo Rukia

- No importa, Rukia-san, será divertido ¿verdad? – Le dijo a Ichigo con una sonrisa que este no supo interpretar.

Ichigo no respondió. Ambos se aproximaron al puesto y pidieron jugar.

Les dieron las pistolas de juguete para dispararle a las botellas y hacer que cayeran. El que disparara a más ganaría el peluche que más quisiera.

Empezaron a dispararle a las botellas. Rukia observaba el juego con atención. _"Vaya que tienen buena puntería estos dos"_ pensaba. Ambos estaban completamente concentrados en disparar. No lo veían como un simple juego, lo veían como una batalla por la atención de Rukia que solo uno de ellos podía ganar.

El juego se estaba poniendo tan interesante que otras personas se quedaron a observar y en pocos segundos había una multitud animando a los chicos.

Ambos estaban empatados. Pronto solo quedaba una botella. Dan le disparó inmediatamente, pero falló. Ichigo no podía permitir que ese chico le ganara. No en una situación así. _"He peleado contra Hollows, Shinigamis, Arrancars y Espadas, ¿voy a dejar que este tipo me gane? ¡Por supuesto que no!" _pensaba Ichigo.

- ¡No ganaras! ¡Ese peluche lo gano yo como sea! – Gritó Ichigo.

Dan e Ichigo le apuntaron a la última botella y dispararon con fuerza. Alguien dio un pequeño tropiezo contra Ichigo e hizo que este se desviara un poco. Ichigo se había dado cuenta de que había disparado mal y disparó de nuevo. Pero el tropiezo había sido un error de suerte. El penúltimo tiro de Ichigo había golpeado el proyectil de Dan y lo había desviado…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi tiro! – Exclamó Dan sorprendido.

…así que el segundo tiro de Ichigo dio un golpe perfecto a la botella y la hizo caer, haciendo a Ichigo el ganador del juego.

- ¡WHOA! – Exclamaron los espectadores que pudieron notar que un tiro había desviado al otro.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Exclamó Rukia asombrada

Ichigo apenas y entendía lo que había pasado, y su cara lo expresaba muy bien.

- Honestamente, no tengo idea… - Contestó Ichigo

- ¡Y el ganador es el chico de cabello pintado! – Exclamó el encargado del juego.

- ¡Este es mi cabello natural, imbécil! – Exclamó Ichigo

- Venga a escoger su premio – Dijo el encargado como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Ven, dime cual quieres – Le dijo Ichigo y la chica se acercó para escoger.

Habían tantos y tan bonitos, pero aún así, el del conejito blanco era su favorito.

- Ya sabes cual quiero – Le dijo Rukia ¿Se le había olvidado acaso?

- Pero es que no quiero pedir ese – Le contestó Ichigo como si la idea de tener ese peluche lo fastidiara

- ¡Pero ese es el que quiero! ¿Quieres que te perdone cuando te comportas así conmigo?

- Ah bueno, ya que insistes. Lo que pasa es que pensé que te gustaría más ese de allá – Dijo Ichigo señalando a unos peluches que Rukia no había visto.

Allí estaba el peluche de conejo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Era grande. Medía al menos 65 centímetros, era rosado, tenía unos ojos brillantes, una boca pequeña y sonriente y unas patitas adorables. La chica se quedó boquiabierta viéndolo.

- Peeeero… ya que quieres el blanco y pequeño – Decía Ichigo todavía con ese tono. La chica no pudo hablar de la emoción – Señor, déme aquel….

- ¡Quiero el rosado! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! – Exclamó Rukia emocionada - ¡POR FAVOOOOR!

Ichigo hizo como si lo estuviera pensando. Finalmente, pidió el rosado. Lo agarró y se lo dio a Rukia.

- Aquí tienes. Cuídalo bien – Le dijo Ichigo sonriéndole

- ¡Gracias! – Le dijo Rukia feliz

- Y para que no te quejes luego, si, creo que ese kimono es muy bonito, y los colores te quedan bien, ¿contenta? Ahora, no me hagas decirlo de nuevo – Le dijo riendo, y, para la sorpresa de Rukia un poquito sonrojado.

Pero tratándose de caras coloradas ¡definitivamente Rukia le ganaba! Veía a Ichigo mientras abrazaba el peluche con una expresión profunda. Mientras Dan lo felicitaba por el tiro ganador, la chica no apartó la vista de Ichigo ni por un segundo. No quería retirar la vista de él. Ella se preguntaba: ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

El corazón le latía rápidamente. Estaba nerviosa. Tenía un sentimiento agradable en su estómago. ¿Por qué no quería soltar la vista de él? ¿Por qué abrazaba el peluche que le había dado hace solo unos momentos tan fuertemente? Además, le habían dado unas ganas repentinas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta que se le cansasen los brazos. ¿Podría ser….? _"¿Acaso me he… enamorado de Ichigo?" _se preguntó la chica. Si era así, se alegraba. No podía pensar en nadie más del que quisiera enamorarse, aunque claro, se supone que esa es la idea ¿no?

- Rukia – La llamó Ichigo. La chica salió de sus pensamientos.

- ¿D…dime? – Preguntó nerviosa. Ahora que sabía que estaba enamorada de él…. ¿qué haría?

- Regresemos con los demás. ¿Si? – Le dijo el chico sonriendo. Ichigo no sabía porqué, pero él también estaba algo feliz por lo que ha sucedido, y no podía ocultarlo fácilmente.

- Si...

En otra zona del festival, Tatsuki y Chad estaban intentando atrapar globitos usando un hilo con un anzuelo en la punta, Ishida los estaba viendo, pero se dio cuenta de que Inoue no estaba cerca. Decidió ir a buscarla.

Poco después la encontró al borde del bosque. Ella no había notado su presencia.

- ¿Inoue-san? – Pregunto. La chica se volteo.

- ¡Ishida-kun!, ¿me has estado buscando? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida de verlo ahí

- Si, solo me preguntaba donde estabas. ¿Qué haces aquí sola, Inoue-san? - Preguntó Ishida, algo apenado.

- Ah. Estaba viendo al bosque – Contestó Orihime

- Ya veo….

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Ishida no sabía si debería pedirle que regresaran. La chica se veía muy concentrada viendo el bosque y se preguntaba si algo le pasaba.

- Siento tristeza – Dijo ella

- ¿Hm? ¿tristeza? ¿estás triste acerca de algo? – Le preguntó Ishida confuso.

- No es eso…. es que siento algo. Creo que hay algo en lo profundo de bosque….. está triste….. – Dijo la chica preocupada

- Algo… en el bosque… - Repitió Ishida intentando entender – ya veo. ¿crees que deberíamos decir algo a los demás?

- No, no es necesario. Seguramente no es nada – Dijo Orihime. De repente miró a Ishida con una expresión seria – Más importante, Ishida-kun….

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Ishida suponiendo que le iba a contar algo importante

- …¡¿Qué te parece el diseño de mi kimono?! – Pregunto la chica alegremente

Ishida se quedó estupefacto por unos momentos. Si había algo que siempre lo sorprendía acerca de Inoue era su habilidad de dejarlo así.

- Erm… bueno… los robots son… muy… interesantes… y… artísticos, creo – Le contesto el chico con una gota en la cabeza… ¿era necesario preguntar eso?...

- ¿En serio?, ¡y Tatsuki-chan diciéndome que debería comprarme unos mas bonitos! Creo que este está perfecto así – Decía Orihime, rápido como siempre dejando a Ishida con cara de comiquita

Pero de pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo en el festival seguido de gritos. Corrieron a ver que pasaba.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo y Rukia escucharon el estruendo detrás de ellos. Varias tiendas habían quedado destrozadas. La gente empezó a correr pues la destrucción seguía, y de entre todos ellos, solo Ichigo y Rukia pudieron ver a los causantes: cinco hollows grandes.

Ichigo sacó la píldora de Kon de entre su ropa y se la tragó.

- ¡Woohoo! ¡Por fin me sacaron! – Dijo alegremente. Luego vio a los 5 hollows

- Kon, cuida a Rukia por mí – Le dijo Ichigo como shinigami. El chico se fue a enfrentárseles.

- ¡¿EH?!

Cuando se acercaba al primer hollow una flecha brillante pasó a su lado y acabó con él antes de que pudiera hacerle algo.

- Cuidado, Kurosaki. No creas que vas a acabar con todos tú solo – Le dijo Ishida

- Ya lo se, Ishida, no molestes – Le contestó.

Ichigo comenzó a pelear con uno de ellos mientras Chad y Orihime se ocupaban de los otros dos.

Cortó su máscara rápidamente, pero estando distraído, el hollow restante agarró a Ichigo en su enorme mano.

- ¿Un shinigami? – se preguntó el hollow

- ¡Suéltalo! – Exclamó Ishida lanzándole una flecha.

El hollow la esquivó. Le lanzó a Ishida un montón de maderas de los puestos destrozados. Le cayeron encima y lo dejaron atrapado. Luego el hollow empezó a correr hacia el bosque todavía con Ichigo atrapado en su mano. Lo sujetaba muy fuerte y no se podía zafar.

- ¡Ichigo! – Exclamó la chica asustada al ver que se lo llevaba.

Ishida estaba atrapado. Orihime y Chad todavía estaban acabando con aquellos dos hollows. No tenía más opción que ir ella misma. Corrió a través de la multitud que no entendía que sucedía, persiguiendo al hollow.

- ¡Nee-san! ¡Espera! – Gritó Kon.

- ¡Cuida el peluche! – Le ordenó Rukia y se lo lanzó. Lo apreciaba y no quería que se dañara en la batalla.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó de nuevo, pero no tenía sentido ya.

Rukia ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

**CONTINUARÁ**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hey! ¿Qué tal todo? Por fin publico este capítulo, es el que tenía más ganas de publicar, me encanta x3. Y la verdad es que es el cap más largo que he hecho de entre todos hasta ahora, incluso de entre mis otros fic

¿Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado.

No tengo mucho que comentar acerca de este cap, pero junto a este cap publiqué un nuevo capítulo de otro fic IchixRuki llamado **¿Qué le regalo?** Que va a ser más corto (creo que 6 cap), o al menos en comparación a este.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, que lo disfruten. Bye!


	9. ¡¿Este collar……!

**9. ¡¿Este collar…?!**

Rukia ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

Ahora corría hacia el bosque tan rápido como su gigai le permitía. No era tarea fácil. Si tan solo pudiera volver a su forma original…

- ¡Ichigo! ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Rukia mientras los seguía

- En lo posible, si, pero no tengo a Zangetsu. La solté por accidente allá atrás… - Respondió Ichigo con esfuerzo. El hollow lo apretaba muy fuerte. – Y estoy inmovilizado.

El hollow lo apretó aún más fuerte. Ichigo soltó un quejido de dolor.

- Maldito…. – Dijo al hollow

- Intentaré usar Kidoh para hacerlo más lento, ¿está bien?

- Bien, solo intenta no darme a mi ¿si? – Respondió Ichigo

- ¿Con quien te crees que hablas, tonto? – Le preguntó enojada

- ¡Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer!

Se detuvo y se puso en posición para lanzar un hechizo.

- Hadou número 31: ¡Shakkahou! – Rukia no lo notó, pero en ese momento, el collar en su cuello salió del interior de la ropa y empezó a sacudirse, entonces una bola roja de poder mucho más grande y poderosa de lo que solía ser, salió de la mano de Rukia.

Ichigo y Rukia vieron sorprendidos lo grande que era. El hollow intentó esquivarla, pero no tuvo tiempo y el kidoh impactó en su hombro. Esto hizo que al menos soltara a Ichigo, que cayó en el suelo. Rukia fue corriendo a su encuentro

- ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? – Le preguntó Rukia mientras él se levantaba

- Si. ¿Llevabas puesto ese collar? – Le preguntó viendo como se movía

- Si… - Rukia se sonrojo de pena – Es que…. quería usarlo al menos una vez. – Entonces noto que se estaba sacudiendo. - ¿Por qué hace eso?

- Creo que empezó cuando usaste el kidoh en el hollow – Respondió Ichigo

- Hablando del hollow….

El hollow venía corriendo hacia ellos.

- Hadou número 4: ¡Byaku Rai! – El ataque volvió a ser amplificado y le dio a hollow, arrastrándolo a metros de distancia de ellos.

- Que poderoso – Dijo Ichigo sorprendido - ¿Suele ser así?

- No. Creo que el collar está haciendo algo. – Dijo la chica viendo como seguía sacudiéndose

- Ya sé, intenta volver a salir de tu gigai - Le dijo Ichigo. Si amplificó su poder ¿podría ayudarla a regresar a su forma original?

Mientras el hollow se levantaba de nuevo, para sorpresa de Ichigo y Rukia, la chica consiguió salir de su gigai y volver a su forma de shinigami.

- No lo entiendo – Dijo Rukia sorprendida

- Aquí viene de nuevo – Dijo Ichigo refiriéndose al hollow

- Yo me encargo. Baila, Sode no Shirayuki – La chica liberó su Zampakutoh mientras el hollow iba hacia ellos de nuevo. – Tsugi no mai. Hakuren

Las piernas del hollow quedaron congeladas y mientras este intentaba zafarse, Rukia le cortó la máscara y desapareció.

- ¡Que alivio! Mis poderes han regresado – Dijo Rukia aliviada viendo su shihakusho (vestimenta de los shinigami) de regreso.

- Menos mal. Es una preocupación menos. – Dijo Ichigo

- O una más. Este collar... creo que intensificó mi poder y fue lo que hizo que regresara a la normalidad. Este no es un objeto común y corriente – Dijo la chica. A pesar de que había salido de su gigai, el collar seguía en su cuello. La chica se le quedó viendo mientras se hacían varias preguntas en su mente.

- ¿De qué crees que se trate? – Le preguntó Ichigo pensativo

- No lo se. Creo que no he escuchado de nada así – Respondió la chica.

De repente se sintió cansada. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para no caer. Entonces Ichigo la sostuvo.

- Oye, Rukia, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? – Le preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

- No,… estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo – Respondió la chica. – Quizá se me fue mucho poder debido al collar... voy a regresar a mi gigai…

La chica regresó. Aún así estaba cansada.

- Bueno, vámonos – Ichigo la agarró y la cargó en su espalda – Regresemos con los demás.

- S-si…. – La chica se sonrojó un poco. Normalmente no le hubiera pasado, pero quizá como hace muy poco que era consciente de sus sentimientos, esas cosas la afectaban más… ¿Qué otras cosas cambiarían?

La cargó de regresó al festival y allí se encontraron a todos los demás.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! ¿están bien? – Preguntó Orihime preocupada cuando los vio regresar

- Si… - Respondió Ichigo

Casi todos se habían ido del festival. Por suerte nadie había sido lastimado. Inoue había curado las pocas heridas que tenía Ishida y los demás no habían sufrido ningún daño más que algún pequeño rasguño, y Kon solo estaba algo asustado, pero aun sostenía el peluche.

Pasaron poco tiempo ahí. Cuando no vieron nada que hacer, decidieron regresar al hotel. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¡Ichigo!, ¡¿Por qué me llevaste al festival?! ¡Eso fue horrible! ¡Escalofriante! ¡Eran cinco hollows y eran enormes! – Le gritaba Kon todavía con ríos de lagrimas en la habitación de los chicos

- ¿De qué hablas? Tú querías ir – Le contestó Ichigo._ "Cobarde…." _pensó

- Quizá hubiera sido mejor quedarme aquí, con tantos hollows grandes apareciendo…. ¡Me he decidido! ¡Me quedaré aquí hasta que las dos semanas acaben! – Exclamó Kon "decidido"

- Si, claro - Dijo Ichigo mientras pensaba _"No será capaz"_ - Primero un hollow de camino, otro en el bosque, dos en el pueblo y ahora cinco en el festival – Dijo Ichigo mientras contaba con sus dedos – esto es demasiado.

- Si, algo. Que molestia, si sigue siendo así, no vamos a tener ni vacaciones ni nada – Concluyó Ishida

- Es el precio de no ser gente común… - Dijo Chad.

Todos desmotivados se fueron a dormir sin decir ni una palabra más. _"Con lo bien que iba la noche…."_ Pensaba Ichigo mientras se iba a acostar.

Todas las chicas se fueron a dormir. Pasado un rato, Orihime y Tatsuki dormían profundamente pero Rukia no tenía la misma suerte. No podía dormir porque estaba preocupada pensando en lo sucedido esa noche con los hollow.

"_Si siguen apareciendo así podría pasar algo malo_…_" _pensaba. _"Todos los demás pueden cuidarse solos en contra de un hollow, pero ¿y Tatsuki que? Ella es muy fuerte, pero, ¿contra un hollow? Quizá no debimos traerla… pero ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que habría tantos hollows? Más bien, ¿donde está el shinigami de esta zona? Debe ser otro Imoya…. Muru…. ¿Cómo se llama el encargado de Karakura?... ese tipo del afro…. ¡en fin! ¡El de aquí debe ser otro vago!" _la chica se estaba enojando.

Entonces, empezó a ver el peluche de conejo que había puesto al lado de su cama. _"Menos mal que no se daño"_ pensó refiriéndose a peluche. Al verlo se tranquilizó un poco. Lo agarró, lo subió a su cama y lo abrazó para ver si se sentía mejor. Sus pensamientos se fueron a otro lado. _"Este Ichigo… ahora que lo pienso… ¿debería decirle que yo…? ¿Qué el me….? Eto…. ¿"gusta" sería la palabra? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?" _Se preguntó Rukia. De repente se sintió nerviosa. En unos segundos aparecieron varios posibles escenarios en los que se le confesaba y el resultado no era de su agrado _"¿En serio debería? Mejor no lo hago…. ¿pero y si le llegara a gustar yo?... ¡No! ¡Es casi imposible! ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué hago pensando en esto?! ¡Actúa como la teniente que eres, Kuchiki Rukia!"_

De repente el recuerdo de Ichigo regalándole ese peluche mientras sonreía le vino a la mente y ella sonrió también. _"Al menos me hizo un cumplido, lo cual es tan raro en él". _Decidió Irse a dormir de una vez por todas. Antes de hacerlo, las palabras _"Ichigo, Tonto" _le cruzaron en la mente.

Poco después pudo dormir tranquila y sin rodeos.

Al día siguiente, regresaron a la piscina a darse un chapuzón. Esta vez Rukia fue la única que se quedó fuera del agua y sentada en una de las mesas junto a las cosas de los demás. Estaba distraída pensando en el collar que decidió dejar guardado en la habitación y no volver a usarlo ya que no sabía si le podría hacer algo malo.

- ¿Estás pensando en lo que sucedió ayer? – Le preguntó Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿cómo lo supiste? – Le preguntó la chica

- Lo sabía. Cada vez que estás distraída, es porque algo te preocupa – Dijo Ichigo y soltó un suspiro – Te conozco bien

- No puedo evitarlo. ¿Prefieres que me lo tome a la ligera? – Exclamó Rukia un poco molesta

- Nunca dije eso, yo también pensaba en eso, pero debes tener cuidado de que los demás no lo noten para no preocuparlos – Dijo Ichigo – Los demás se preocuparán si actúas así.

- La chica no dijo nada mientras lo pensaba un poco. Ichigo tenía un poco de razón. Entonces Ishida entró a la conversación desde la piscina.

- Kurosaki. Admito que tienes razón, pero no tienes derecho a reprochar a nadie por eso. Después de todo, de entre todos nosotros, el que ha hecho preocupar más a la gente has sido tú ¬¬ - Ishida dijo lo mismo que estaba pensando Rukia

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Ichigo en tono de queja

- Ishida tiene razón. No puedo creer que tú me estés regañando de algo en lo que eres peor – Dijo Rukia

- Está bien, está bien. Como sea, simplemente deja esa expresión de "se acaba el mundo" por un rato, ¿si? – Le dijo Ichigo a Rukia admitiendo la derrota

- Bien. Lo haré – Respondió Rukia.

Ichigo se sentó también para hacerle compañía un rato y se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a los demás en la piscina. Como ni siquiera hablaban, los pensamientos de Rukia estaban empezando a invadirla de nuevo. Ichigo lo notó y soltó un suspiro

- ¿Ves? Estás distraída otra ves – Le regañó Ichigo

- ¡Cállate! Ni siquiera estaba llegando a un pequeño nivel de distracción todavía - Exclamó Rukia enojada mientras pensaba en cuanto quería encontrar una razón con la que burlarse de él en esos momentos

- Oye, si estás tan preocupada, ¿porqué no llamas a Urahara-san? – Le preguntó Ichigo. Rukia pensó que era una buena idea.

- Tienes razón. Quizá sepa algo que nosotros no, como siempre – Dijo la chica

- Exacto. Puede que tenga al menos una pista

- Muy bien, en un rato lo llamaré – Decidió.

Siguieron en silencio por un momento. Luego Rukia vio algo interesante.

- Oh, Ichigo, mira. Son tus fans – Dijo de manera burlona señalando disimuladamente a una mesa al otro lado de la piscina

- ¿Eh? - Ichigo volteó a ver sin disimulo alguno hacia donde señalaba Rukia - ¿Esas no son las preguntonas del otro día?

Si lo eran. A veces miraban hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban ellos dos. De vez en cuando le echaban una mala cara a Rukia. Y cuando vieron que Ichigo miraba en dirección a ellas actuaron "natural".

- Sip

- ¿Por qué dijiste "fans"? ni que yo fuera una superestrella – Le preguntó Ichigo mirando a Rukia como si actuara muy raro. Esta vez fue la chica la que soltó un suspiro.

- Por nada, por nada. – Dijo y se levantó de la silla.

- ¿A dónde vas, Rukia? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- A mi habitación a llamar a Urahara. Mejor lo llamo ahora antes de que se me olvide. – Respondió Rukia y se fue.

Ichigo se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció de su vista. Luego volteó hacia donde las chicas y vio que les brillaban los ojos de una manera más bien temible que lo asustó.

"_Ese Ichigo… Seguro que solo una confesión haría que se enterara del amor de alguien. Que tonto"_ – Pensaba la chica sonriendo mientras caminaba a su habitación. _"Si quiero que lo sepa debería decírselo…."_

Cuando llegó a su destino, fue inmediatamente al teléfono. Marcó el número de Urahara y esperó a que alguien le respondiera. Tardaban mucho. _"¿Donde está Urahara? Quizá está en el baño por dolores en el estómago otra vez… ¿que demonios come ese hombre?"_

_- ¡Diga!_ – La chica se sobresaltó y casi tira el teléfono del susto que le dio Urahara al responder tan alegremente al otro lado de la línea. La chica se calmó y luego respondió

- H-hola, Urahara, ¿eres tú? – Preguntó Rukia

_- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡que alegría escuchar de ti! ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién más podría tener esta voz tan carismática y melodiosa? ¡Jajajajaj!_ – Respondió el hombre con la misma alegría de siempre. Rukia tenía la mundialmente conocida expresión de "¿Eres idiota o que?" en su rostro

- Como tu digas… llamo para… - La chica fue interrumpida por Urahara

_- ¡Vaya, de verdad me alegro de que me llamaras, Kuchiki-san! ¿sabes? La tienda ha estado muy callada y casi solitaria últimamente…_ - Dijo Urahara. Dio un suspiro de resignación

- Urahara, yo….

_- Los chicos siempre estás ocupados con tareas de la tienda y cosas por el estilo. ¡Yoruichi-san no ha pasado por aquí desde hace una semana! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Simplemente se fue y no se porqué! Que cruel es, no ha mandado ni una postal…._

- Urahara – Rukia alzó la voz a ver si la escuchaba. Ya estaba empezando a molestarse

_- El único que me hace compañía es Tessai-san ¿verdad, Tessai-san?_ – Dijo ahora dirigiéndose al nombrado – _Toma, es Kuchiki-san _– Al parecer, le pasó el teléfono a Tessai

_- Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-dono, de verdad si hemos estados muy solos aquí, nece…_ - Urahara le quitó el teléfono antes de que pudiera terminar Rukia estaba perdiendo la paciencia, de verdad

_- Así están las cosas, Kuchiki-san. ¡Definitivamente necesitamos una presencia femenina que alegre el lugar y nos dé alegría! ¡Si esto sigue así, me moriré de aburrimiento! Espero que Yoruichi-san regre…._

- ¡URAHARAAAA! ¡Demonios, deja de hablar tanto, imbécil! ¡¿Qué acaso crees que te llamé para saber los chismes de la cuadra?! ¡¿No se te ha ocurrido que te llamé por alguna razón importante?! ¡¿EH?! – Gritó la chica enojada como el demonio

_- ¡S-sí! Tranquila, Kuchiki-san… tranquila_ – Dijo Urahara asustado intentando calmarla

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, tonto?! ¡¿Intento preguntarte algo importante y vienes a sacarme esas?! ¡Si te sientes solo porque los niños están viviendo su propia vida, aguántate! ¡Si te preocupa la falta de feminidad en esa tienda tuya, búscate a una novia, sea Yoruichi o cualquier otra! ¡Si tanto te preocupa Yoruichi-san ve a buscarla en lugar de creerte que soy una consejera o algo por el estilo! – Gritó furiosa

_- ¡L-lo siento! ¡Por favor no le digas a Yoruichi-san lo que acabas de decir! Seguro las pagaría conmigo…_ - Urahara se puso nervioso y estaba un poco colorado - _y….. ¿Cuál es la razón de tan inesperada llamada?_ – Preguntó más serio

La chica soltó toda la impaciencia y furia que le quedaba en un gran suspiro y empezó a contarle las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido hasta ahora. El incidente en el bosque en el que no pudo salir de su gigai, la manera en que obtuvo el collar, y que cuando usó ese objeto, pudo regresar a la normalidad y además sus poderes se amplificaron.

_- Ya veo, ¿cinco hollows grandes en un mismo lugar? Vaya, que cosa más rara. Y además, ese collar… ¿Dices que aumentó el poder de tus ataques?_ – Preguntó Urahara intentando conseguir un "diagnóstico"

- Si. Algo me impedía volver a mi forma, pero con el collar puesto, no tuve problemas

_- Ya veo ¿Qué crees que podría ser?_

- ¿Qué voy a saber? Para eso te estoy llamando – Dijo la chica impaciente - ¿Y tu? ¿tienes alguna idea de puede ser?

_- Realmente no estoy seguro…. Lo mejor sería examinarlo yo mis….._

En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta y exclamó animadamente como si hubiera visto un campo lleno de flores y dulces pasteles por doquier.

- ¡Kuchiki-san, demos un paseo!

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Rukia sorprendida por esa intervención

- Oh, ¿estás al teléfono? Lo siento – Dijo Orihime al ver el teléfono en la mano de la chica

- No, tranquila. – Respondió Rukia y dirigiéndose al teléfono dijo: - Urahara. Hablamos luego, ¿si?

_- Muy bien. Nos vemos_ – Dijo este y colgó

- Y ¿Qué me querías decir? – Preguntó Rukia

- ¡Oh, si! debes venir, encontré algo sospechoso – Dijo la chica

- ¿Algo raro? ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Rukia curiosa

- Es… – Respondió Orihime mientras Rukia pensaba _"¿Será algo importante? Para que Inoue la mencione así, supongo que si"…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Que tal está todo? Aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo del primer fic que cree en toda mi vida. Al fin vi el episodio del animé de la despedida de Ichigo y Rukia, ¡Me encantó! ¡Incluso les dedicaron el ending especialmente a ellos!. Ya lo había visto en el manga pero verlo en el anime me puso aún más sentimental y amante del IchixRuki que nunca xD. Cuando vi ese episodio me dije a mi misma "¡Voy a publicar nuevos capítulos! ¡Oh, si!" Me vino la inspiración para continuar como nunca, pero fíjense que aún así me tomo tiempo porque ya me terminé todo el anime. Que puedo decir, estaba tan emocionada que me veía varios capítulos en un mismo día en lugar de seguir con el fic, ¡que vergüenza! Pero bueno, debía actualizarme y así ayudarme a mejorar las escenas y que no haya nada muy rayado.

¡No es justo que hayan dejado el anime hasta ahí! De todas maneras siempre me he leído el manga ¡pero igual espero que continúen el anime una vez esté más avanzado el manga y que no tengan que ponerle un montón de relleno! Y menos uno que tarde toda una eternidad, aunque no me molestaría si pusieran un relleno como el de las Zampakutos, ese es mi relleno favorito de todos los tiempos. Tiene los mejores personajes de relleno que he visto, y me encariñé un montón con Muramasa, pobrecito, me provocaba darle un abrazo xD. Se nota que Tite ayudó a trabajar ese relleno.

Bueno, ya he escrito demasiado acerca del animé ahora, pero que puedo decir, desde que lo terminé me siento un poco vacía jeje ya me volví loca ^^

En fin ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? Si ven que tuve muchos errores u horrores ortográficos avísenme, ¿si? quiero mejorar mi escritura y aprecio las críticas que me ayuden a hacerlo.

Gracias a **Kureimy** (me gustan mucho tus dos fics *.*), **Furuya-kun**, **lovetamaki1**, **lala**, **metsfan101**, y todos los demás que me han dejado reviews que la única razón por las que no los menciono aquí es porque uff, ya me duelen los dedos de tanto que he escrito hoy, así que lo dejaré hasta aquí,

Espero que a todos los que hayan leído este cap les haya gustado, y que les haya parecido al menos un poco interesante jeje ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

Bye!


	10. Un extraño laberinto

**10. Un extraño laberinto**

- Es… – Respondió Orihime mientras Rukia pensaba _"¿Será algo importante? Para que Inoue la mencione así, supongo que si"…._

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Inoue? – Le preguntó Rukia expectante

- Una casa – Respondió la chica

- …..

- ¿Kuchiki-san?

- ….. ¿Qué tiene de raro una casa? – Le preguntó Rukia confundida

Orihime se sonrojó. Le había dado un poco de vergüenza. Quería sorprenderla pero al parecer no lo había dicho de una manera "sorprendente"

- Oh, ummm, bueno… la verdad no es acerca de la casa, es acerca del sitio donde está, debí haberlo dicho así de una vez… jaja… - Dijo Orihime apenada

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Rukia alegremente para que Orihime dejara esa expresión de pena - ¡Ya veo! Jaja

- ¡Si! – Contestó intentando aparentar alegría – mmmm…

- ¿Y bien? – Le preguntó Rukia todavía sonriendo

- ¿"Y bien" qué? – Dijo Orihime sonriendo ingenuamente

- … ¿Cuál es ese lugar tan extraño del que hablas? Cuéntame

- ¡Oh, cierto, cierto! Bueno te contaré. Esta mañana antes de que se levantaran y fuéramos a la piscina me sucedió algo….

**FLASHBACK ON** – En el cuarto de las chicas:

El sol apenas estaba saliendo por el horizonte. Era muy temprano y las chicas dormían tranquilas. Bueno, todas excepto una.

Una de ellas se movía inquieta en su cama, probablemente soñando con robots mecha o algo parecido, está muy claro que es Orihime. Se movía dando patadas y golpes y de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas como: "¡Poder del conejito modosito, ven a mí!". Gracias a Dios que las otras no estaban despiertas, pero la chica de repente dejo de moverse por unos segundos. Por unos segundos estuvo raramente tranquila y su cara reflejaba paz. Entonces lentamente abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Ya es de día? – Preguntó todavía medio adormilada, pero vio que las demás seguían dormidas. Vio a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, el reloj daba las 6:00 – Oh, que temprano es…

La chica se sentó en su cama y bostezó mientras se estiraba. Luego empezó a pensar en el día anterior durante el festival

- Kurosaki-kun…. (lo siento, para muchos puede no importar, para otros puede ser insoportable, pero me parece imposible que ni siquiera en un fic Inoue se contenga de decir eso una y otra vez XD) - _"Me pregunto si estará bien… anoche estuvo en peligro, ¿y si Kuchiki-san no hubiera estado ahí?... Ojala hubiera hecho algo para ayudarte, Kurosaki-kun…"_

Una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo (llora, llora ¬¬). Con un dedo la secó. La chica se levantó y se vistió. Pensó en ir a desayunar en el comedor pero no tenía ganas de comer sola así que decidió aguantar el hambre que tenía por un rato y esperar a que los demás se levantaran ya que todavía era temprano.

La chica salió de la habitación para caminar un rato, todo estaba solo, apenas de vez en cuando veía a alguien del servicio de limpieza o botones caminando de aquí a allá así que salió del edificio para cambiar a un paisaje natural en lugar de paredes, adornos y ventanas. Todavía no era totalmente de día.

Caminó lentamente por un rato hasta llegar al jardín. Todavía podía ver el rocío de la mañana en las flores. Se sentó en un banco y echó un vistazo a las plantas frente a ella.

Entonces notó la entrada al laberinto que les habían mostrado el día de su llegada

- Un laberinto… – dijo Orihime viendo fijamente la entrada decorada con flores… ¿debería entrar? Tardó unos momentos en resolver sus dudas. _"¿Y si me pierdo?... podría perderme por mucho tiempo y los demás se preocuparían…. Pero… ¿y si me pierdo… y… Kurosaki-kun viene a salvarme?..." _

La imaginación de la chica comenzó a volar mientras se imaginaba a un Ichigo sexy rescatándola de su desubicación y soledad en el laberinto.

De repente salió de sus pensamientos y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro de una manera brusca.

- ¡Inoue Orihime, no es momento para pensar esas cosas! – Exclamó en voz alta, quizá muy alta.

Al fin se decidió a entrar. Todos los muros de ramas y hojas verdes tenían rosas.

- ¡Qué bonito! – Exclamó asombrada con la cara iluminada - ¿Por cuál lado debo ir?...

Sus opciones eran el lado derecho y el lado izquierdo. Se puso a pensar cual sería mejor.

- Muy bien, iré por la derecha – y dicho esto, empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

Siguió caminando usando su instinto para que la guiara. Derecha, izquierda, iba por todos esos pasillos casi iguales en tamaño y distancia caminando despreocupadamente, como si no hubiera posibilidades de perderse (quizá pensaba que Kurosaki-kun la salvaría….) la chica solo caminaba escogiendo caminos al azar, no tenía un rumbo que seguir más que el que se le ocurriese en el momento con su instinto. Todos los muros tenían las mismas rosas que tanto fascinaron a Orihime.

La chica se dejó fascinar por la mescolanza de colores que causaban las rosas. Siguió así un rato hasta que finalmente llego a un pasillo del laberinto distinto. Le pareció extraño. ¿Era la salida o había llegado al centro del laberinto?

Allí había otra entrada con un par de pequeños arbustos. Se acercó, pudo ver desde esa entrada una casa muy hermosa, incluso pensó que quizá era una casa reservada para huéspedes especiales o algo así. Tan solo verla ahí le produjo una sensación extraña… era como si se hubiera tele transportado desde el laberinto hasta ahí, era tan extraño pensar que había una casa como esa dentro de un laberinto. Se acerco lentamente por un jardín normal hacia la puerta por si salía alguien de adentro después de verla y noto que esta estaba entreabierta.

"_Que extraño"_ pensó Orihime. Abrió un poco la puerta, metió la cabeza y pregunto:

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

No hubo respuesta alguna, así que se aventuró a abrir más la puerta.

Pero tras abrir un poco más la puerta y dejar que pasara la luz. Se encontraba en una especie de pequeño vestíbulo, con un par de mesillas con flores y adornos encima pegadas a cada una de las paredes laterales.

La luz dejó que se notara el polvo encima de los objetos de la habitación. Era una gran capa. Notó que el piso también estaba cubierto de polvo y la escalera estaba igual. Le pareció obvio que nadie vivía ahí, al menos no actualmente.

Entonces vio que había partes con forma de zapatos que no tenían polvo tanto en el suelo como en la escalera. ¿Eso quería decir que alguien había estado ahí recientemente? Se agachó para ver con más detalle las pisadas. Todavía no se había formado una nueva capa de polvo sobre ellas así que quien fuera el que las hizo, no las había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Siguió viendo las cosas a su alrededor. Entró a una habitación a su izquierda que resultó ser la sala de estar. Todos los muebles tenían polvo igual que el vestíbulo. También ahí había pisadas. Chequeó un mueble con gavetas que se encontraba ahí. Intentó abrir las gavetas, pero estaban cerrados con llave.

Todo estaba acomodado y alguien (probablemente el que había hecho esas pisadas) había puesto flores frescas en un jarrón al lado de una foto.

La agarro y la vio por un rato. Había una familia en la foto. Eran el padre, la madre y sus dos hijos juntos y sonriendo. Los hombres tenían el cabello negro y las chicas lo tenían de un color castaño. La familia en la foto se veía tan feliz

- Se ven tan felices, ¿Quiénes serán? – Se preguntó mientras admiraba las sonrisas en sus rostros.

Seguía pensando, pero un ruido fuera de la casa, la devolvió al mundo. Alguien movió algunos arbustos afuera.

Salió aprisa de la casa esperando ver quién era. No había nadie, así que fue hacia el laberinto y entonces vio a alguien alejándose corriendo de la casa y lo siguió aprisa.

- ¡Espéreme! ¡No se vaya! ¿Sabe usted dónde está la salida? – Le preguntó mientras corría intentando alcanzarlo

Corría y corría por el laberinto pero no podía alcanzarlo, seguía muy lejos de ella y era muy rápido. Al final su cansancio le ganó y dejó de correr hasta pararse completamente intentando agarrar aliento para al menos caminar.

- Oh, es demasiado rápido, ¿Quién será?

Empezó a pensar en su situación. Había corrido sin pensar a donde se dirigía, ¿y si estaba perdida? Entonces camino hacia el último lugar que vio al hombre y por suerte esta resultó ser la salida.

- Bueno, por lo menos me ayudo a salir de aquí… - Dijo suspirando con resignación - supongo que es hora de regresar con los demás antes de que se preocupen por mi ausencia.

Empezó a caminar hacia el hotel mientras pensaba en la mañana tan extraña que había tenido a pesar de que apenas debía haber pasado una hora o dos desde que se levantó. Lamentablemente, Orihime estaba en las nubes por pensar mucho así que, caminaba tranquila y luego… ¡BAM!

- ¡Auch!... mmmm, duele – la pobre se había golpeado en la frente con algo por andar viendo hacia el suelo. – ¿Con que me habré golpeado?

Subió la cabeza para ver y noto que se había golpeado con un lado de una gran cartelera. Se puso a inspeccionarla. Tenía muchos papeles, avisos entre otras cosas, publicidades, propagandas pero ella empezó a fijarse solo en uno.

- Oh

/- Ese preciso momento en la habitación de las chicas -/

Finalmente, Rukia estaba empezando a levantarse

- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo soñolienta todavía. Dio un vistazo al reloj a lado de su cama y decía 8:07 – mmm, que sueño tan reconfortante, que cama más cómoda, fue una buena decisión venir a este hotel.

Comenzó a ver las camas de sus compañeras para chequear si había sido de nuevo la última en levantarse. Cuando vio la cama de Orihime, le sorprendió ver que ya estaba arreglada _"¿Donde habrá ido Inoue tan temprano?"_. Se levanto de la cama y bostezo. Decidió levantar a Tatsuki para ir a desayunar. Tenía hambre

- Arisawa-san, despierta - le dijo sacudiéndola

- Mmmm, ¿que sucede Kuchiki?, todavía es muy temprano, estamos en vacaciones…. – Dijo medio dormida

- Levántate, vamos a desayunar

- Ya voy – dijo y empezó a roncar

- Ah, se nota que ya vas… como sea…

Rukia empezó a vestirse. Cuando terminó salió de la habitación y tocó a la puerta de los chicos.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo una voz que Rukia reconoció como la de Ichigo.

- Soy Rukia.

Ichigo abrió la puerta. Ya estaba vestido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó

- Los iba a despertar – Contestó Rukia

- Los demás están vistiéndose

- Bien, cuando logre despertar a Arisawa, y encontrar a Inoue, bajaremos a desayunar – Anunció la chica

- ¿Encontrar a Inoue? – Preguntó Ichigo

- Si, no está en la cama, quizá haya salido a dar un paseo

- Correcto, solo queda una cosa más que decir… - Dijo Ichigo de una forma que dejó intrigada a la chica

- ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo?

El chico entro a su habitación, se puso a buscar algo y regreso a la puerta con un peluche

- ¡Bájame, Ichigo idiota! – Decía Kon

- ¿Es realmente necesario que él este aquí? ¿En esta habitación? Ishida está harto de él, y si está harto de él se empieza a quejar, y si se empieza a quejar, me harta a mi también – Le preguntó Ichigo cansado de que el muñeco se la pasara gritando

- No podemos dejarlo en nuestra habitación, si Tatsuki lo viera, lo mandaría a la luna, además, nos estaría molestando todo el día… - Respondió Rukia

- ¡Nee-chan! ¡Qué cruel!

- Lo siento Kon, pero te tendrás que quedar con Ichigo, ¿entendido? Y trata de estar tranquilo

- Está bien… - Dijo triste y con la cabeza agachada de la tristeza – Nadie me quiere…. todos me odian….

La puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió y salió Tatsuki. Ichigo se apresuró y lanzó a Kon dentro de su habitación, donde fuera que cayera y rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de el.

- Buenos días – Dijo Tatsuki

- Buenos días – le respondieron Ichigo y Rukia

- ¿Y Orihime?

- Quizá fu….

Rukia estaba hablando pero no pudo terminar, notó que Orihime venia por el pasillo, corriendo y ondeando un papel que estaba en su mano

- ¡Buenos días! – Dijo alegremente

- Orihime, ¿qué has estado haciendo? Ya me estaba preocupando – Le dijo Tatsuki mientras la chica se levantaba

- Tatsuki-chan, hablemos luego de eso, mira lo que me encontré mientras caminaba – Dijo alegremente y le mostró el papel

Era un aviso de que había un paseo al pueblo al día siguiente. Las chicas se quedaron viendo el papel.

- ¿Quieren ir de nuevo al pueblo? – Les preguntó alegremente

- No lo sé…. Ya fuimos una vez y es muy bonito y todo pero no tengo ganas de ir ahora, quizá luego, seguro harán otros paseos durante nuestra estancia aquí. – Le dijo Tatsuki

- Oh…. – Dijo Orihime triste

Mientras hablaban, Ishida y Chad salieron de la habitación a encontrarse con los demás, y juntos fueron a desayunar.

**FLASHBACK OFF** –

- Oh, así que eso hacías esta mañana – Dijo Rukia pensativa - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada en el desayuno?

- Todavía estaba digiriendo lo que vi, me pareció muy extraño, además, quería que estuviéramos todos solos sin nadie alrededor, pero todos siguen en la piscina y solo tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo ahora.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres venir a verla? – Le preguntó Orihime

- ¡Claro! Llamemos a los demás para que la vean - Contestó Rukia y salieron de la habitación a buscarlos.

Un rato después todos estaban frente a la entrada de la casa viéndola con extrañeza. Les parecía tan raro.

- ¿Me pregunto por qué estará aquí? – Dijo Chad

- ¿No creen que puede ser la casa de alguien del Hotel? Quizá estemos traspasando propiedad privada – Dijo Ishida inseguro de entrar

- No lo sé. Se ve tan llena de polvo que me parece algo difícil. – Dijo Inoue

- ¿Y si la persona que dijo que vio aquí venía a cuidar la casa? – Preguntó Chad

- Le hubiera dado un regaño en lugar de irse corriendo, ¿no crees? – Contestó Tatsuki

- Me pregunto porqué se habrá ido corriendo de aquí. Díganme, ¿me veo amenazante? – Preguntó Orihime seriamente

"Para nada" Fue la respuesta inmediata de todos

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Orihime más para si misma

- Quizá estaba husmeando también – Dijo Tatsuki pensando - ¿Entramos?

Al final se decidieron a entrar a la casa. El vestíbulo y la sala estaban como los recordaba Inoue. Parecía que nadie había vuelto a entrar. Mientras ella veía la sala los demás fueron a ver el comedor que quedaba a la derecha del vestíbulo y la cocina que tenía acceso a la sala y comedor. Todo estaba igual de polvoriento que afuera y también tenía las mismas pisadas. Quien fuera que hubiera estado ahí parecía haber revisado toda la casa o a menos todo el piso de abajo.

- Creo que definitivamente nadie vivía aquí. Con todo este polvo, y la falta de comida en la nevera creo que es definitivo – Dijo Chad

- Si, ¿pero entonces que hace esto aquí? Está tan polvoriento que definitivamente no está para uso de los huéspedes.- Preguntó Ichigo

- Quien sabe. La gente tiene tantas razones para hacer ciertas cosas que siempre desconocemos – Dijo Rukia agarrando un plato hondo lleno de polvo de uno de los gabinetes de la cocina

- Cierto – Dijo Chad

Tatsuki e Ishida estaban en el comedor. No vieron nada resaltante así que regresaron al vestíbulo donde se encontraron a Orihime.

- ¿Encontraste algo nuevo Orihime? – Preguntó Tatsuki a la chica

- No, todo está igual – Contestó – Nadie ha venido después que salí

- Ya veo…

Tatsuki se quedó viendo las pisadas en las escaleras.

- Orihime, ¿subiste al segundo piso esta mañana? – Preguntó la chica

- Eto, no - Contestó

- Subamos, quizá haya algo arriba – Dijo Tatsuki agarrando a la chica por la muñeca y acercándose a las escaleras

- ¡¿Quieres decir arriba?! – Preguntó Orihime asustada

- ¡Pues claro que estoy diciendo arriba! Vamos a ver que hay ahí – Contestó Tatsuki halándola

- Pero… - Decía Orihime pero Tasuki no la escuchaba

- Vamos, Uryu-san

- Bien – Respondió Ishida

- Tatsuki-chan – Lloriqueó Orihime – Ese piso me da un mal presentimiento, no vayamos

- Arisawa, si Inoue-san no quiere ir no deberíamos obligarla – Dijo Ishida incómodo por los lloriqueos de esta

- Tranquilo, solo quiero quitarle el miedo

Los tres subieron al piso superior a explorar. Este piso consistía en un pasillo que daba acceso a varias habitaciones, seis para ser más exactos. Tatsuki se acercó a la puerta más cercana e intentó abrirla pero no funcionó.

- Está cerrada con llave – Dijo la chica

Orihime e Ishida intentaron con otras dos puertas. Orihime no logró abrirla tampoco, pero la puerta de Ishida si. Resultó ser un baño. No tenía ganas de ir así que la volvió a cerrar. Tatsuki intentó abrir otra del otro lado del pasillo, pero no abrió. Ishida se acercó a otra puerta para abrirla, pero se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a abrir Ishida-kun? – Preguntó Orihime curiosa

- ¿No te parece que se escucha algo raro del otro lado de la puerta? – Preguntó Ishida

Los tres apoyaron una oreja en la puerta intentando escuchar el sonido.

Efectivamente había un sonido raro en la habitación. Escucharon más atentamente. Era como si algo liviano cayera sobre el suelo una y otra vez. El sonido se repetía.

- Abramos a ver que es – Susurró Tatsuki. Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza y lentamente abrieron la puerta.

Cuando la abrieron completamente vieron a un perro Golden Retriever (Labrador Dorado) de espaldas suya viendo a una ventana. El sonido extraño lo había hecho su cola, que golpeaba ligeramente una y otra vez contra el piso.

- ¿Un… perro? – Preguntó Orihime sorprendida a ver a can ahí

Pero hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera quedado callada. El perro la escuchó y en ese momento se volteó a verlos. Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos. El perro empezó a gruñirles y los chicos se asustaron

- Creo que mejor cierro la puerta lentamente – Dijo Ishida nervioso mientras el perro mostraba sus dientes.

- S…. si – Añadió Orihime

Ishida empezó a cerrar la puerta pero el perro bruscamente empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

- ¡Viene por nosotros! ¡Corran! – Grito Ishida e intentó cerrar la puerta antes de echar a correr, pero no cerró bien y el perro salió de la habitación a su persecución

- ¡Les dije que tenía un mal presentimiento! - Gritó Orihime con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

Los tres gritaron para alertar a los demás del piso de abajo.

- ¡Sado-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Está loco! – Gritó Ishida

- ¿Eh? – Los tres escucharon el grito de Ishida y se dirigieron al vestíbulo.

Orihime y los otros estaban bajando las escaleras seguidos por el perro hasta que este dio un salto tan grande que les pasó por encima.

En ese momento Rukia y los demás habían llegado y el perro había aterrizado en la puerta de entrada todavía gruñendo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! – Gritaron los seis con unas caras de sorpresa/horror en sus caras que eran épicas al ver el aterrizaje perfecto del perro e inmediatamente los grupos se unieron y corrieron al vestíbulo y más allá seguidos por el perro

El perro los hizo correr en círculos por todo el piso inferior (vestíbulo, sala, comedor, cocina y se repite) mientras gritaban

- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a ese perro?! – Preguntó Ichigo mientras corría escuchando sus ladridos

- ¡No le hicimos nada! – Contestó Tatsuki indignada

- ¡¿Entonces por que nos persigue?! – Preguntó Chad

- Un segundo, ya no nos persigue – Dijo Orihime

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Rukia y se detuvo

Todos se detuvieron en medio de la sala. No había ni señas del perro. Empezaron a buscarlo con la vista pero no estaba en ningún lado.

- ¿A dónde se metió? – Preguntó Ishida nervioso por si se volvía a aparecer de la nada

- ¿Revisaron el techo? – Dijo Orihime bromeando

- No creo que esté poseído Inoue – Dijo Ichigo

- Lo sé, pero después de ese salto que dio, nada me sorprende – Contestó la chica

Los chicos se acercaron lentamente a umbral que daba al vestíbulo y se alejaron al ver al perro parado frente a la puerta abierta con aspecto inofensivo. Ichigo era el primero de la fila y notó que el perro parecía estar sosteniendo algo en su boca; algo que no había notado antes ¿era papel?

El perro volteó a verlos pero esta vez no fue a perseguirlos sino que se fue corriendo fuera de la casa.

- ¡Oye espera! – Exclamó Ichigo y fue tras el perro

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Preguntó Rukia pero Ichigo ya había salido al laberinto. Decidieron seguirlo pero ya lo habían perdido de vista

Corrió pasillo tras pasillo siguiéndolo. De vez en cuando lo perdía pero lograba encontrarlo en cuestión de pocos segundos. _"Diablos, es muy rápido" _Pensaba el chico viéndole la espalda con el seño fruncido. Su condición de shinigami lo hizo bastante atlético así que normalmente lo hubiera atrapado en un santiamén, pero ese perro era rápido.

De repente, mientras estaba en medio de sus pensamientos, su pie tropezó con algo grande que estaba tirado en el camino. Se cayó de cara al suelo de manera muy ruidosa y probablemente dolorosa.

- ¡Ouch! – Exclamó Ichigo de dolor. Le dolía mucho la nariz por el golpe y sentía que le salía sangre. Se la masajeó para aliviar el dolor

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde estás? – Le preguntó Chad buscándolo. El sonido, le indicaba que estaba cerca y las que los demás lo seguían.

- Estoy aquí, lo perdí – Contestó sin ánimos.

Cuando llegaron Ichigo seguía en el suelo. Al parecer se había tropezado con un tronco pequeño. Había una pila de esos a un lado, pero este se había caído en medio del camino.

- ¿Y eso de donde salió? – Se preguntó Ichigo enojado viendo el tronco detrás de él.

- Quizá sea una trampa para idiotas, eso explicaría por qué caíste tan fácil en ella – Le dijo Ishida mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una pista. Definitivamente el perro había escapado.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Le preguntó Ichigo aún más enojado. Se levantó de un salto - ¡Atrévete a decirme eso en la cara, Ishida!

- Nada de esto importa ahora, idiota. Se ha escapado. – Contestó Ishida

- ¿Por qué lo seguiste? – Le preguntó Rukia – Cuanto más lejos estuviera, mejor ¿sabes?

- Tenía algo en la boca – Contestó el pelinaranja

- ¿Qué tenía? – Preguntó Chad

- Parecían ser papeles

- Esto se pone cada vez más bizarro – Dijo Rukia viendo al sitio en el que al parecer había desaparecido el perro

- No quiero saber nada de esta casa por ahora – Dijo Ichigo cansado – regresemos ¿si?

- Muy buena idea – Dijo Rukia

Pasaron el camino de regreso a la habitación hablando acerca del incidente.

- Supongo que realmente no era la gran cosa, podríamos haberlo agarrado entre todos y detenerlo – Dijo Tatsuki pensando

- Si, es cierto, pero cuando un perro aterriza, para nosotros, salido de no se donde y gruñendo, no da mucho tiempo para pensar en valentía – Dijo Rukia recordando el momento y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al hotel. Estaban subiendo las escaleras. Ichigo y Rukia estaban al final del grupo.

- No puedo creer que nos haya asustado un perro – Comentó Ichigo

- ¿Peleamos con hollows y nos asusta un perro? ¿Qué nos sucede? – Se preguntó Rukia

- Que vergüenza…. Por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo Urahara? ¿Lo llamaste? – Preguntó Ichigo

- Sí, pero realmente no me dio una respuesta como tal…. De hecho, creo que lo que más recuerdo es a Inoue llegando a la habitación

- Ya veo, tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros mismos

- Si, supongo… - Dijo Rukia. De repente Ichigo notó que tenía un aspecto algo cansado _"¿Acaso tanto misterio la está agotando?"_

- Rukia, ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Ichigo

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó – Déjame adivinar. ¿Tengo cara de preocupada otra vez? Lo siento, es que los hollows, el collar, ahora la casa…

- Te preocupas demasiado ¿sabes? – Le dijo Ichigo regañándola

- Ya se, me lo dices siempre – Contestó con el seño fruncido

De repente a Ichigo se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a pueblo mañana lo dos? – Preguntó Ichigo – Así te relajas

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿T…t… te refieres a… nosotros dos? – Preguntó Rukia sorprendida

- Si, creo que cuanta menos compañía mejor te puedes relajar, ¿no crees? – Le dijo Ichigo

- Bueno, es que… me suena mucho a… - Decía Rukia

- ¿A que?

- A una… bueno… - "¡Una cita, imbécil!" – Nada, no importa

- ¿Entonces si vamos? – Preguntó Ichigo

- ¡Claro! – Contestó alegre la chica

Finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones y se separaron. _"Una salida solo nosotros dos. No es una "cita", pero está bien por mí"_ pensó Rukia mientras charlaba con Tatsuki y Orihime. Durante el resto del día todo ocurrió normalmente más interesante sería ¿Que ocurrirá al día siguiente?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Lo siento tanto! Me tardé demasiado! Pero al menos me salió largo, la inspiración me llegó tan de repente como un atropello (Humor oscuro… creo que no se me da muy bien). Es que tengo una regla que me dice que no puedo publicar el próximo capitulo de este fic hasta no publicar el próximo de **¿Qué le regalo?** y viceversa y como me faltaba inspiración para ese no lo podía escribir, entonces no seguí escribiendo este, pero aquí esta, recién salido del horno como dicen jaja.

¿Saben? He de admitir algo. ¡Me dieron unos nervios al escribir acerca de ese bendito perro! De verdad, no se, me imagine perseguida por ese y me dieron escalofríos xDD. Le enseñé el cap a unos amigos y de lo que hablaban era del perro o.O ¿los traumé? Espero que no.

Por cierto ¿Sabían que hubo un top 70 de parejas de Bleach? Seguro muchos sí pero cuando yo me enteré me quedó la intriga y la busqué y ¡me parecieron resultados tan fumados! Jajajaja el primer lugar no me sorprendió para nada *-* IchixRuki! Jajaja y donde quedó el IchixHime?... #50! (hahahahahahahaahaha!) pensaba que estaría al menos en los primeros 10 ya que es la pareja con la que más compite pero bueno, me alegró el día jaajjaj pero lo que me sorprendió aún más fue el #42 que fue ¡InouexWonderweiss! No se ustedes, pero creo que esa fue tremenda indirecta por parte de los fans de Japón, es decir, le ganó al IchixHime! Jajajjaj bueno, en fin.

**nami chan**, tranquila jaja no dejaré de escribir este fic estoy muy emocionada con él como para dejarlo a la mitad *.* Intentaré publicar lo más pronto que pueda el siguiente cap, al menos ya vienen las vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para flojear todo el día y escribir fics :3 espero que les haya gustado el cap, lo hice un poco larguito :D me alegré al ver el numero de páginas que llevaba, 13 jujuju.

No olviden dejarme reviews! ¿ok? que si no me deprimen jajajaj

Bye-bye! :)


	11. Encuentros inesperados

**11. Encuentros inesperados**

Al día siguiente (sexto día en el hotel) Rukia se levantó un poco más temprano de lo usual, no sabía porqué. Quizá la emoción la había despertado. De todos modos no tenía ganas algunas de seguir durmiendo así que se levantó de la cama mientras sus compañeras de cuarto dormían tranquilamente en sus camas.

Dado que parecía ser temprano todavía, decidió escoger su ropa para la salida de ese día. Quería verse bien, así que buscó entre toda la ropa que había traído consigo revisando minuciosamente cada conjunto posible que pudiera hacer con ellas. Buscó entre varios pero no se decidía.

Mientras buscaba, Orihime, que estaba a espaldas de Rukia, estaba despertando y lo primero que hizo fue quedársele viendo adormilada a la shinigami. _"¿Qué está haciendo Kuchiki-san? parece tener dificultades encontrando ropa… tengo tanto sueño aún… le preguntaré luego… quiero dormir…" _pensó, y volvió a caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo (el Dios de los sueños para quien no lo sepa xD).

- … No tengo idea de porque hago esto – Dijo Rukia deteniéndose en su búsqueda a pensar – Ni siquiera lo notará… bueno, qué importa, a mí si me importa, eso me basta – Concluyó y siguió buscando ropa.

Después de unos minutos, acabó escogiendo un conjunto que consistía en un vestido rosa claro que le llegaba un poco más alto a sus rodillas, unos botines marrones claro y una chaqueta no muy caliente encima.

- Perfecto – Dijo Rukia después de vestirse mientras miraba su atuendo por el espejo – ¡Todo listo!

De repente atrajo la atención de la chica la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama ¿por qué? Porque ahí estaba guardado el collar. Para probar algo, la chica intentó salir de su gigai de nuevo, pero no funcionó, como era de esperarse. _"Seré un estorbo si algo sucede…"_ pensó la chica. Ya no estaba muy segura de querer dejar el collar guardado, así que lo agarró y lo metió en su chaqueta, por si acaso.

Poco después los demás chicos y chicas despertaron, y fueron juntos a desayunar, como siempre hacían. El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad: comer, beber y charlar. Durante ese tiempo no hubo mención de la salida de Ichigo y Rukia para que esta descansara. Ishida, Chad y Tatsuki estaban enterados desde el día anterior y por pura coincidencia (coincidencia para ellos, no para mí muajajaja :D) Orihime era la única que no tenía la más mínima idea de los planes de su pequeña amiga y su enamorado.

Después del desayuno, mientras los chicos decidían qué harían ese día en el hotel, Ichigo y Rukia se alejaron del grupo para hablar.

- Así que… ¿estas lista? – Le preguntó Ichigo con intención de salir del hotel en cualquier momento

- ¿Lista?... ¿Para que? – Le preguntó Rukia, ya que estaba en la luna pensando en el sabroso desayuno

- ¡Para ir al pueblo! – Exclamó Ichigo sorprendido

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Había estado toda la mañana pensando en eso, ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar? - ¡No! ¡No lo olvidé!... Olvida lo que dije… fue solo un… lapsus de idiotez… ¡Mejor nos vamos!

Una vez pasado el lapsus de idiotez de Rukia, regresaron con los chicos para despedirse. Mientras se alejaban camino a tomar el autobús, a Orihime le parecía extraño el hecho de que se estuvieran despidiendo de esa manera.

- ¿A dónde van Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san? – Preguntó Orihime viendo como se alejaban

- Van a salir un rato – Respondió Ishida

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? – Le preguntó Orihime confundida

- Me refiero a que va a ir al pueblo – Le dijo Ishida al que le parecía raro el comportamiento de la chica

- Pero, tú, Sado-kun y Tatsuki-chan están en el hotel…. Es decir que… ¿fueron… e-ellos solos? – Preguntó Orihime sorprendida y con la cara pálida

- S-si… - Contestó Ishida preguntándose qué le sucedía a la chica – Oe… Inoue-san, ¿estás bien? estás pálida, ¿necesitas algo?

- ¡¿K-Kuro-rosaki-kun y K-kuchi-chiki-san irán a una… cita?! – preguntó Orihime en shock

- Bueno, no es una cita, solo van a ver el pueblo tranquilamente porque Kuchiki-san necesitaba un descanso – Le contestó Ishida con una gota de sudor en la cara al ver la reacción de la chica.

Ishida la veía de la misma manera de antes, perplejo. Mientras tanto Ichigo y Rukia estaban empezando una fila para entrar al autobús que todavía no había llegado. En ese momento Ichigo vio a alguien conocido a lo lejos. Era Dan. Rukia aún no se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba de espaldas a él y él tampoco la había notado, parecía absorto en sus preocupaciones. Pero a Ichigo no le interesaba eso. Le caía mal el tipo y lo único que le importaba era que no los viera ni acabara yendo junto con ellos al pueblo, así que se volteó y se puso la capucha de su sweater para que no le reconociera su inusual color de pelo, que probablemente sería lo primero que vería.

Finalmente, el autobús llegó junto con el fin de su estrés ya que se montaron en él rápidamente y se sentaron. Ichigo se sentó en el lado de la ventana y vio aliviado que Dan no iba a entrar al vehículo.

- Few

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Rukia

- No es nada – Contestó el chico

- ¿Hm? – Se preguntó Rukia, pero no insistió

Ichigo siguió vigilando a Dan por si entraba en el último momento, hasta que por fin, las puertas del vehículo se cerraron y el autobús arrancó de camino al pueblo.

El resto del viaje continuo tranquilo. Esta vez habían retirado los troncos del camino que les había atrasado la llegada la vez anterior así que no hubo que caminar el resto del camino como la última vez. Ichigo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

- ¿Y adonde vamos, Ichigo? – Le preguntó

- No lo se – Contestó Ichigo viendo el paisaje por la ventana

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Le preguntó Rukia sorprendida de que no supiera que harían

- Bueno, dicen que lo que no se planea sale mejor. Encontraremos algo, tranquila – Le contestó Ichigo

- Está bien… confiaré en ti, entonces

Llegaron al pueblo, que no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habían ido, excepto por el hecho de que esta vez había menos gente que quizá, al igual que sus compañeros, querían esperar a otro paseo. Además esta vez había un heladero. ¿Qué más agradable que comer un helado mientras caminaban? por eso, Ichigo decidió comprar un par. El suyo fue de chocolate

- El mío que sea de fresa – Le dijo Rukia al heladero. Y dirigiéndose a Ichigo, añadió – En tu honor, claro jaja

- Jaja – Rió sarcásticamente – Si me vuelves a llamar fresa de esa manera y consideraré lanzarte al río como pasó con mi cuerpo el otro día

- ¡Pensarán que eres un delincuente! – Le dijo la chica bromeando

- ¡¿Eh?! Claro que no, tonta, ¿por qué dices eso? – Le preguntó Ichigo ofendido

- ¡Delincuente! – Dijo Rukia en medio de risas

- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó Ichigo

- ¡Delincuente! – Repitió riendo aún más fuerte.

- Oe… jeje - Dijo el chico empezando a reírse también

Siguieron riendo mientras caminaban, pero no prestaron atención al frente suyo. Ichigo sintió algo golpeando su pecho y escuchó que algo caía al suelo. El chico retiró su vista de Rukia y vio el suelo delante de él a ver que sucedía. Había una chica en el suelo sobándose la cadera.

- Oh. Lo siento, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Ichigo alargando su mano. La chica se agarró de ella e Ichigo la levantó.

- Si, estoy bien, tranquilo – Contestó. Era una chica delgada de cabello marrón claro y ojos azules. Parecía algo rezagada. Era algo tímida

- ¿Estás segura?

- S-si…

Al instante Ichigo notó que la chica no estaba sola. Se quedó viendo a su acompañante con sorpresa y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¡R-Rukia! – Llamó Ichigo a la chica que estaba de pie a su lado.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ichigo? – Le preguntó la chica viendo su extraño comportamiento

- ¡El perro! – Dijo este señalando al acompañante de la chica.

Era un Labrador Dorado, justo como el que los había espantado de la casa el día anterior. La chica con la que habían tropezado los veía confundida. Rukia se acercó al perro y lo chequeó cuidadosamente

- … ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la chica tímidamente, pero nadie respondió

- ¿Crees que sea el mismo? – Le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo. No le había prestado atención a la chica

- … ¿sucede algo? – Preguntó la chica de nuevo con aspecto confundido

- Ese perro ¿Dónde estaba ayer al mediodía? – Le preguntó Ichigo directamente sin explicación alguna.

- ¿Eh? Tan de repente… ¿De qué estás acusando a Starlight? – Le preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño cambiando su actitud tímida a una defensiva, al parecer estaba ofendida de que trataran así al can.

- ¿Starlight? – Preguntó Rukia

- Si, este perro es una de las estrellas del circo y yo soy su cuidadora, ¿de que lo acusan?

Dejaron de hablar en la calle y entraron al mismo local en el que habían comido dangos la última vez que habían ido al pueblo. Allí se presentaron decentemente y ambos le contaron a la chica acerca de la visita a la casa el día anterior y la aparición del perro y ella escuchó con atención. Cuando terminaron se quedó confusa con tal historia.

- Que cosa más rara…. – Comentó la chica sorprendida

- Lo sabemos – Contestó Ichigo dándole la razón

- Bueno, pues estoy segura de que el perro del que hablan no era Starlight. Él no actuaría de esa forma nunca – Dijo la chica defendiéndolo.

- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó Ichigo viendo al perro atentamente, como si esperara algún indicio de su culpabilidad

- Si, estoy segura. Es un perro muy amigable y tranquilo, nunca haría algo malo contra nadie y punto – Dijo la chica como zanjando el asunto y dándolo por terminado

Rukia se levantó de su asiente y se agachó para quedar a la altura de la cara del perro. No estaba segura de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero quizá si se quedaba ahí el perro haría algo. El perro si que hizo algo; empezó a lamerle la cara amistosamente. En medio de risas la chica intentó calmarlo y se levantó de suelo de vuelta a su asiento

- ¿Ven? Esa bestia que describían no podría ser Starlight – Dijo la chica

- Quizá no sea el mismo después de todo – opinó Rukia

- Podría haber estado saboreándote… - Dijo Ichigo en voz baja pero audible

- No seas tonto – Le contestó la chica – Sentimos la molestia.

- No se preocupen – Contestó la desconocida sonriendo amablemente - ¿Son ustedes huéspedes del hotel?

- Si – Contestó Ichigo

- Ese perro es la estrella del circo, entonces ¿eres del circo también? – Le preguntó Rukia con curiosidad mientras este se acercaba a Ichigo e Ichigo le rascaba cariñosamente la cabeza

- Si, mi nombre es Kari. También soy parte del espectáculo. Hoy era mi turno de pasear a Starlight

- ¿Ayer era tu turno también? – Le preguntó Ichigo dudando

- … No – Contestó Kari dudosa

- Dejemos el asunto del perro tranquilo ¿si? – Dijo Rukia y la discusión acabó.

Poco después dejaron el local. Se detuvieron en la calle hablando acerca del circo. De repente Kari notó una figura conocida cerca: era Sr. Imp, y parecía estar buscándola. Todavía no la había visto.

- Bueno, fue un placer haberlos conocido, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, debo irme, tengo que ensayar para mi espectáculo. – Dijo la chica despidiéndose.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué papel tienes en el circo? – Le preguntó Rukia con curiosidad. No lo había mencionado.

- Vengan a vernos y verán, ¡hasta pronto! – Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba, curiosamente, a lado contrario del aquel en que había visto a Imp.

- ¡Adiós! – Dijeron ambos. La chica desapareció de su vista, corriendo, en poco tiempo.

- No importa lo que me digas, ese perro sigue dándome mala espina – Dijo Ichigo viendo a donde la chica y su can había desaparecido

- Como quieras… - Dijo la chica rindiéndose en convencerlo de lo contrario

De repente sintieron una leve presencia espiritual mientras escuchaban pasos gigantes cada vez más cercanos.

- Un hollow – Dijo Ichigo

- Debemos encargarnos de él antes que cause estragos en el pueblo – Dijo Rukia viendo hacia la dirección en la que se sentía la presencia del Hollow, en el bosque

- Si, iré yo

- No, yo iré. Ahora que tengo el collar puedo enfrentarme a él – Dijo Rukia y empezó a correr al encuentro de su enemigo

- ¿Eh? Oe, ten cuidado, ¡espérame! – Exclamó Ichigo y fue tras de ella

La chica se puso el collar y se separó de su gigai sin detenerse por un instante. Ichigo llegó a tiempo para sostenerlo y evitar que cayera al suelo. Lo cargó en sus brazos mientras veía a Rukia alejarse rápidamente hasta desaparecer entre los árboles, con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

- Rukia… - Llamó en voz baja a pesar de que sabía que no lo escucharía, sin perder de vista el punto en que había desaparecido

De regreso con Rukia, esta llegó al encuentro con el hollow. La chica estaba de espaldas a él, pero en pocos segundos este volteó, soltó un rugido y corrió hacia ella con intenciones de atacarla. Sin perder el tiempo, se puso en posición para acabarlo.

- ¡Hadou número 4 Byakurai! – Exclamó la chica

Apuntó su dedo índice al hollow que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia ella y de este salió un potente rayo de luz que impactó contra el pecho de la criatura y lo hizo retroceder.

- Baila, Sode no Shirayuki – Dijo invocando su Zampakutoh, transformándola de una simple espada a una completamente blanca y hermosa con una larga tira del mismo color en la punta del mango

El hollow se reincorporó y siguió su camino hacia la chica para agredirla.

- Some no mai, Tsukishiro – La chica hizo un tajo horizontal con su espada y un gran círculo blanco apareció en el suelo.

El hollow estaba muy cerca y pronto caería en la técnica. La chica se apartó del círculo para que el hollow tomara su lugar, pero el hollow se desvió de su camino, evitando el círculo, del cual surgió una torre de hielo tan alta que se podría decir que llegaría hasta el cielo. El hollow estaba ahora muy cerca de la chica

- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren – Exclamó Rukia mientras penetraba cuatro puntos de igual distancia con la punta de su espada en el suelo y luego la sostuvo de forma horizontal hacia su enemigo.

De la hoja de su Zampakutoh se lanzó un poderoso ataque de cientos de cuchillos de hielo que congelaron cada centímetro del cuerpo de su contrincante y lo dejaron inmóvil.

Una vez paralizado, la shinigami hizo un tajo vertical al hielo con su espada y cortó el cuerpo del hollow a la mitad al igual que su máscara y este desapareció instantáneamente sin dejar rastro.

- Todo listo ¿eh? – Dijo Ichigo llegando con el gigai de Rukia en brazos.

- Si. Gracias por preocuparte por mi gigai – Dijo Rukia agradecida.

- No hay de que – Contestó Ichigo bajando el gigai de Rukia y la chica volvió a entrar.

Rukia se mantuvo en pie por si sola, pero unos segundos después se estaba cayendo. Por suerte Ichigo la sostuvo.

- Oe, Rukia ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupado

- S… si, es que estoy algo cansada – Contestó la chica con los ojos un poco cerrados

- Otra vez… ¿es por ese tonto collar? Sube – Rukia se subió a su espalda y el chico caminó de regreso al pueblo.

Se sentaron en un banco frente a una tienda y la chica descansó un rato cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del muchacho. Ichigo no se inmutó por ello. Solo se quedó pensativo e incluso parecía algo disgustado, por alguna razón. Rukia lo notó durante su descanso, y tras un rato en el que ya se sentía un poco mejor, ya no lo soportó y decidió preguntarle qué le sucedía.

- Ichigo, ¿te sucede algo? pareces tenso – Dijo la chica preocupada

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó el chico con un tono sarcástico y sin verla a la cara

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Rukia sorprendida y preocupada

- Nada – Contestó todavía de mala gana

- ¿Oye, que te sucede? ¡Estás actuando muy extraño! – Le reclamó Rukia

- ¡No es nada! – Exclamó Ichigo en tono alzado - Solo vámonos de aquí… - Y empezó a caminar sólo, dejando a Rukia atrás.

- ¿Ichigo? – Preguntó en voz baja preocupada por su comportamiento.

La chica decidió caminar con él, aunque no dijo nada durante la caminata. Para rematar el mal ambiente que se había formado en los últimos minutos, empezaron a caer gotas del cielo, primero pequeñas, pero en poco tiempo, a cántaros.

Ya bastante mojados, se refugiaron rápidamente en la estación de autobús que los llevaría de regreso al hotel el cuanto este llegara. Se quedaron ahí un rato, hasta que Ichigo decidió romper el silencio.

- Es muy curioso ¿no? Cada vez que venimos al pueblo, acabamos mojados – Comentó Ichigo mientras veía la lluvia caer

- Esperemos que ninguno se enferme esta vez – Le contestó Rukia

- Si, preferiblemente – Contestó Ichigo - … No me gusta la lluvia…

Mientras Ichigo estaba parado a la orilla de la parada de autobús, de frente a la lluvia viendo las gotas cayendo en la tierra, Rukia lo veía apoyada en la pared de la parada. Estaba pensando en él. _"¿Cómo le diré lo que siento por él?... quiero decírselo hoy… pero… no sé cómo…"_ Rukia sonrió de manera triste, burlándose de su cobardía sin entender por qué razón era tan difícil. El día del festival se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el, pero aún así… no estaba segura si debería decirlo… quizá no debería decírselo… _"Él es un humano, y yo soy una shinigami… por mucho que lo quiera, algún día tendremos que separarnos… lo máximo que podremos llegar a ser algún día será ser simples amigos…. Además, quizá si soy muy, muy mayor para él… ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de un humano?! ¡¿Acaso estoy…?!"_

- Rukia – Ichigo la llamó y su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Si? ¿sucede algo? – Le preguntó Rukia. Ichigo no volteó a verla para dirigirse a ella, solo seguía viendo la lluvia. Loa chica no le podía ver la cara.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto al collar? – Preguntó Ichigo con un tono serio.

- ¿Eh? ¿El collar? – Rukia empezó a ver el bolsillo de su chaqueta en el que tenía el extraño objeto – bueno… supongo que me lo quedaré, al menos por ahora… no creo que sea buena idea botarlo

- Ya veo…

- ¿Te sucede algo, Ichigo? – Preguntó Rukia, viendo a Ichigo

- Es que no le tengo mucha confianza a ese objeto… - Respondió Ichigo.

- Yo tampoco le tengo confianza, pero…es la única manera en que puedo ayudarte si algo ocurre – Dijo Rukia mientras su vista regresaba al collar – Lo que sea que me estuviera privando de volver a mi forma original, es inútil a lado de este objeto. Esta es la manera más segura en caso de que algo malo suceda y deba ayudar.

- ¿Y si no es seguro que lo uses? Quedaste un poco débil por usarlo la otra noche. No sabemos de donde viene su poder ni si puede tener algún efecto secundario grave para ti. Todo esto es muy extraño y no creo que salgamos bien parados. Rukia, por favor, te pido que… - Se detuvo. El chico no sabía si debía decirlo. Seguro Rukia se disgustaría, pero si no lo hacía no podría estar en paz - …no lo uses más.

La chica puso cara de asombro por lo que Ichigo le acababa de decir. Se sintió indignada y empezó a protestar.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estas hablando Ichigo? – Exclamó la chica disgustada con la idea - Pero ¡¿Y si sucede algo?! ¿Acaso debo quedarme a observar? ¡No lo creo! ¿Qué clase de Shinigami sería? ¡¿Y si… - Exclamaba la chica levantando su voz

- ¡Rukia! – Exclamó Ichigo levantando la voz, casi gritando, haciendo que Rukia dejara de hablar.

El chico volteó a ver a Rukia. Sus ojos se encontraron. Rukia notó en sus ojos la determinación. Era bastante profunda y la chica pudo sentir que fuera lo que fuera que Ichigo diría a continuación, lo haría al pie de la letra y nadie podría detenerlo sin importar cuanto lo intentase. El chico estaba decidido y continuó hablando.

- Si algo malo puede pasar, entonces mantente a mi lado siempre y no te separes. Ante cualquier peligro, usaré toda mi fuerza para protegerte, y no me descuidaré ni por un segundo, nunca. No lo dudes. No dejare que nada malo te suceda. – Le dijo con un tono seguro y calmado – No te pido que dejes de ser una shinigami en ese sentido, se que no te puedes quedar parada, pero a veces debes pensar en tu seguridad y confiar en tus compañeros. Es por eso que mientras haya una posibilidad de que usar ese collar te cause algún daño, te pido por favor, que no lo uses. ¿Confías en mí?

Rukia lo miró sorprendida y algo sonrojada. El chico volteó de nuevo a seguir viendo la lluvia cayendo. Rukia no contestó nada. _"Por supuesto que confío en ti"_ pensó _"Esa mirada… esas palabras eran la pura verdad, lo sé"_. La chica tenía ahora las mejillas más coloradas. _"Me decidí. No puedo preguntarme si debería hacerlo o no. ¡Debo hacerlo! Y mejor que sea antes de que recupere la cordura…. Este es el momento ideal ¡Debo hacerlo ahora o no lo haré nunca!"._ La chica se tomó una pausa para agarrar una gran bocanada de aire y soltarla para relajar sus nervios. Cuando hizo eso, se volvió a dirigir a su pelinaranja.

- Ichigo…. Hay que ver esos discursos tuyos… siempre pareces un tonto hasta que sueltas uno… - Dijo Rukia sonriendo. Estaba bastante enternecida y feliz por el deseo de Ichigo de protegerla como fuera. Esa voluntad era admirable.

- Un momento, ¿Se supone que me insultas o me halagas? – Le preguntó volteándose otra vez para ver a Rukia

- Deberías estar halagado. No conozco a mucha gente como tu. Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido. Resultaste ser todo un guerrero y protector. De todos modos, esa es una de… las razones por las que…. – Rukia se sentía incapaz de seguir. _"Mi cordura no ha regresado… ¡¿Porqué es tan difícil?!"_

- ¿Razones de que? – Preguntó Ichigo confundido. Ya no veía la cara de Rukia. Ella estaba viendo hacia el suelo y su cabello tapaba la mayor parte del rostro

- Las razones por las… que… - El corazón le latía fuerte mientras intentaba pronunciar las palabras que tanto quería que salieran de su boca

"_¡No puedo! ¡Me late tanto el corazón que me pregunto si dejaré de respirar en algún momento!"_ Estaba tan sorprendida. No se atrevía a levantar la cara y ver a Ichigo a los ojos. No quería que viera su cara, estaba segura de que estaría completamente roja. Ichigo todavía no entendía por completo lo que le sucedía a Rukia.

Empezó a caminar hacia la chica lentamente. Rukia lo notó y el corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza mientras se preguntaba _"¿qué es lo que va a hacer?"_. El chico se detuvo a unos 30 centímetros de distancia. Su altura y el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca hicieron que la chica se sintiera encogida mientras esperaba a ver que hacía Ichigo

- Rukia, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Ichigo de una manera inusualmente suave _"La cercanía… el tono de voz delicado… ¿Qué…?"_ Pero… la chica no pudo averiguarlo…

- ¡Hola! – Saludó repentinamente en voz muy alta, interrumpiendo la escena, el hombre de verde y blanco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, ¿que tal? Por fin traje el nuevo capítulo de mi fic! Quería publicarlo un par de días después de navidad, pero entre cosas y cosas, no pude, pero aquí está por fin. Son las 3 (casi las 4) de la mañana así que intentaré hacer lo más rápido posible este anuncio ya que quiero irme a dormir.

Me gustaría preguntarles algo, para que me digan que les parece. Llevo meses y meses con la idea de hacer un fic de bleach de acción o aventura. Será de batallas, y estaba pensando en hacer que de alguna manera convincente, una explicación lo más Bleach posible, shinigamis y arrancars lucharan juntos temporalmente contra unos enemigos en común que los amenazan, ya que ese ha sido mi sueño desde que vi la saga de Hueco Mundo xD que puedo decir, si quitamos a Orihime de en medio, esa saga es mi favorita. Estaría situado desde el regreso de los poderes de Ichigo, después de los fullbringers. De los arrancars, pondré a Harribel, que se sabe que está viva, y supongo que a sus fracciones, Grimmjow que estoy segurísima de que está vivo, y no lo digo por la aparición de esa manga misteriosa en el manga, sino porque al final de la saga Hueco Mundo nunca vi razón alguna para pensar que estaba muerto. Aparecerá Nelliel, pero quiero que aparezca no solo de niña, sino también de adulta. No quiero que aparezca Yammy porque me cae mal, pero quien sabe si lo pongo. Otro personaje que tampoco sentí muerto y quiero que regrese es Nnoitra, que al principio me caía malísimo pero luego me dio lastima por su tremendo complejo de inferioridad y no se como, pero me empezó a agradar. También hay dos que es súper híper mega posible (por no decir prácticamente seguro) que estén muertos que quisiera revivir, pero no se si deba, son Ulquiorra y Starrk, pero no se como y tampoco se si podré. Pero en fin, quería saber si estaban de acuerdo con que haga este fic, aunque creo que no lo podré hacer muy pronto que se diga por que quiero hacer bien las batallas y para eso necesito práctica, además de que tengo que pensar que habilidades tendrán los enemigos y cual es su propósito, es decir, toda la trama de la historia. En fin, tengo mucho que planear, pero antes me gustaría saber cuantos de ustedes estarán de acuerdo con que lo haga. Por supuesto, los personajes principales de ese fic serán Ichigo y Rukia xD ¿Qué otros podrían ser? Jajajaja ¡AGRADEZCO SU OPINIÓN!

Pueden decirlo por reviews, y hablando de reviews, gracias,** Dark Link 017 **ya veo, encontraste este fic a través de** ¿Qué le regalo?** me alegra que te diera risa la parte del perro, a mi me dieron nervios xD pero cuando la releí me dio fue risa jajajajajajaja y si, tranquilo que eso lo revelaré algún día, este fic está estrictamente calculado jajaja o eso creo o.o espera con paciencia, que no se que tan atareada estaré estos días jaja. Esperemos que a Inoue se le bajen los humos xD Me alegra saber que a pesar de que no dejes reviews siempre estarás leyendo, ¡gracias! ¿Tu nick viene de Zelda?

Al resto, gracias por leer, espero que les guste este capitulo, ah, y ojalá hayan pasado un bonito año nuevo.

¡No olviden dejar reviews! ¡Bye bye!


	12. Descubrimientos

**12. Descubrimientos**

- ¡Hola! – Saludó repentinamente en voz muy alta, interrumpiendo la escena, el hombre de verde y blanco.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos ahora con caras de sorpresa. Voltearon lentamente sus caras a la dirección de la que provenía la voz y entonces vieron a…

- ¡Urahara! – Exclamó Rukia sorprendida por verlo ahí y con la cara algo roja.

Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a cruzar miradas y se dieron cuenta de que estaban más cerca de lo normal. Ichigo retrocedió un poco sonrojado.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué hacían? - Les preguntó divertido para saber que le respondían porque definitivamente, lo sospechaba.

- N-nada – respondieron los dos al unísono, nerviosos.

- Ah, ya veo… así que no hacen nada - Dijo sin creerles nada

- Un momento, Urahara, ¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar? – Le preguntó Rukia con la intención de cambiar de tema

- Vinimos a ver ese objeto que mencionaste a Kisuke por teléfono – Dijo una voz conocida

- ¡Yoruichi-san! – Exclamó Ichigo sorprendido al ver a un conocido gato negro sobre una cerca de jardín.

- ¿S-se refiere al collar? – Preguntó Rukia nerviosa

- ¡Exacto! Parecía una pieza importante así que decidí venir a investigarla – Exclamó Urahara

- Y además aprovechaste para conseguirte unas vacaciones… – Dijo Yoruichi en voz baja

Urahara rió nerviosamente ante el último comentario.

- ¿Pero por qué viniste tan de repente? ¡Hubieras llamado o algo así! – Le reprochó la chica sonrojada ¡¿Por qué tuvo que interrumpir un momento así?!

- Quería darte una sorpresa al llegar así, Kuchiki-san, ¡pero parece que la sorpresa me la llevé yo! Jajajaja – Exclamó jovialmente y ambos chicos se ruborizaron

- No sé de qué me hablas – Le dijo la chica haciéndose la desentendida

- Como tú digas. Bueno, ¿qué esperamos aquí? ¡Vámonos al Hotel! Estoy impaciente – Exclamó Urahara intentando cambiar el tema.

- Debemos esperar el autobús primero – Dijo Ichigo

- Ah, cierto…

Esperaron a que llegara el autobús, estaban muy callados durante la espera. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que llegó el autobús y se sentaron.

- Cuéntame algo de ese collar, Kuchiki-san – Dijo Urahara dirigiéndose a Rukia que estaba al frente suyo. - ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Fue un regalo de un hombre – Contestó la chica

- Oh, ¿un admirador, Kuchiki-san?

- No. No sé porqué me dio este collar tan extraño; tampoco sé si sabe que es extraño, pero no creo que sea por admiración. Creo que intenta decirme algo.

- Ya veo… ¿Puedo verlo? – Le pidió Urahara. La chica sacó el collar de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

El rubio revisó el collar cuidadosamente, concentrado, viendo con detalle su forma, su color y el material del que estaba hecho.

- ¿Encontraste algo? – Le preguntó Rukia con curiosidad, aunque pensaba que todavía era algo temprano para conclusiones

- No estoy muy seguro. Me parece… - el hombre soltó un suspiro – Bueno, mejor lo reviso con más calma en el hotel, un autobús no es el lugar más adecuado para sacar conclusiones.

- Está bien – Dijo Rukia y Urahara le devolvió el collar, que volvió a guardar en el bolsillo

Un rato después estaban de regreso en el hotel acompañados por Urahara y Yoruichi montada en el hombro de este. El primero veía con emoción y asombro lo que veía. Ichigo lo veía perplejo. _"Siempre haciéndose el tonto…"_ pensaba el chico. Todavía era de día así que supusieron que sus amigos no estarían en sus habitaciones, sino dando un paseo por ahí. Los buscaron y un rato después los encontraron en el comedor tomando una merienda.

- ¡Oh, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san! – Exclamó alegremente Orihime luego vio a sus acompañantes - ¿Urahara-san?

- ¿Y yo qué? – Preguntó Yoruichi. Tatsuki la señaló sorprendida.

- ¡U-un gato que habla! – Exclamó la chica

- Tranquila, Tatsuki-chan, esa es Yoruichi-san – Le dijo Orihime para calmarla – Podrá tener forma de gato, pero realmente es una mujer muy hermosa

- Y… ya… veo… - Contestó Tatsuki todavía en shock. La respuesta de su amiga no la había ayudado mucho

- ¿Por qué vinieron al hotel? – Preguntó Chad

- Hemos venido a ayudarles con su pequeña interrogante, espero serles de ayuda – Dijo el rubio alegremente

- ¿Y vinieron solo ustedes dos? – Preguntó Ishida al ver que solo estaban ellos y no la compañía que suele tener

- ¡Claro que no! Jaja Jinta y Ururu no aceptarían quedarse atrás por nada del mundo – Contestó Urahara – Pero Tessai es otra historia, lo dejé que cuidara la tienda en lugar de venir, como castigo.

- ¿Castigo? – Preguntó Tatsuki

- Si, por sus métodos medicinales poco convencionales… - Contestó en voz baja. – Pero esa es otra historia. Me encantaría hablar de su problemilla, pero sería preferible continuar en un lugar más privado y con menos gente.

Los chicos terminaron su merienda y luego caminaron de regreso a sus habitaciones junto a los dos visitantes.

- Urahara-san, cuándo termines de investigar el collar vas a regresar a la tienda ¿no? – Le preguntó Ichigo mientras caminaba, suponiendo que el hombre solo se quedaría en el hotel hasta aclarar sus dudas

- ¿Y desperdiciar la oportunidad de tomarme unas vacaciones? No. Nos vamos a quedar por un tiempo. – Le contestó

- Además, por lo que he escuchado, las cosas no han estado muy seguras por aquí últimamente, quizá sería mejor que nos quedáramos y los ayudáramos un poco – Añadió Yoruichi

Rukia se detuvo de repente porque tenía una duda muy importante.

- Respóndanme una cosa, ¿Dónde se van a quedar ustedes cuatro? – Preguntó la joven

- ¡En sus habitaciones por supuesto! ¡Van a tener que darnos un espacio! – Dijo Urahara divertidamente

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamaron todos excepto él y Yoruichi

- ¡Era broma! ¡Jajaja! Tenemos nuestra propia habitación, Jinta y Ururu nos esperan ahí – Dijo Urahara riéndose a carcajadas por las caras de consternación de los chicos, que soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que era una broma.

- Hablando de ellos, ahí vienen – Anunció la gata.

Ambos niños se acercaban por el pasillo. Jinta no parecía muy contento.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí está! – Exclamó Jinta señalando al rubio con un dedo acusador - ¡Porqué nos dejaste en el cuarto! ¡Estamos aburridos!

- Ya, ya, Jinta, tranquilo – Le dijo Urahara y dirigiéndose a Rukia añadió: - Kuchiki-san, ¿me das el collar para analizarlo con calma?

- Si, por supuesto – Respondió la chica y le entregó la pieza de nuevo

- Si va a trabajar, ¿podemos dar un paseo? Así no lo molestamos en el trabajo – Pidió Ururu

- Si, si. Solo tenga cuidado. Oh, no puedo esperar a ver mi habitación – Dijo en voz baja, ansioso

- Hmm, ahora que lo pienso… - Decía Orihime

- ¿Sucede algo, Inoue? – Le preguntó Orihime

- ¿El hotel permite gatos y mascotas? – Se preguntó

- ...

Los chicos se pusieron pensativos mientras miraban a Yoruichi, que se había puesto nerviosa por tantas miradas fijas en ella. La verdad, nunca se habían parado a pensar en eso. Urahara se sacó el sombrero, agarró a Yoruichi de repente, y la metió en él. El resto lo miraron asombrados.

- ¡Hasta luego! – Dijo Urahara despidiéndose y se fue corriendo a su habitación, por si acaso, mientras escuchaban las quejas de Yoruichi: "¡Kisuke! ¡Sácame de aquí!"

Los chicos lo vieron alejarse hasta desaparecer y se quedaron inmóviles mientras pensaban en el horrible destino que le esperaba en cuanto Yoruichi quedara libre y capaz de defenderse…

Decidieron pasear mientras esperaban a que Urahara los contactara, informándolos de algún descubrimiento, por muy pequeño que fuera, que les diera una pista, pero hasta muy entrada la noche, eso no sucedió. Cuando faltaba poco para que se fueran a dormir, los seis se empezaron a preguntar qué lo hacía tardarse tanto.

- Tenía la esperanza de que nos sacara de la duda pronto – Dijo Ishida algo decepcionado

- Bueno, Ishida-kun, supongo que no es algo tan sencillo – Le dijo Orihime

- Me pregunto si ya habrá descubierto algo – Se preguntó Chad

- Solo espero que sea la clase de hombre que se echa a dormir por 5 horas para luego trabajar – Comentó Tatsuki. No sabía mucho de él, pero tenía toda la apariencia de serlo.

- Estoy segura de que Urahara no hará eso en la situación actual. Puede parecer muy flojo, pero es bueno en lo que hace. Debe de estar trabajando duro intentando descubrir algo del collar… - Decía Rukia

Mientras tanto:

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué cama más cómoda! – Exclamó Urahara acostado con expresión como si estuviera en el cielo

- Kisuke, ¿no deberías estar trabajando en el collar? – Le preguntó Yoruichi sentada en la cama de uno de los niños

- Ya voy… solo déjame probar… zzz… zzzzzz… zzzzzzzz – El rubio se quedó dormido inmediatamente

- Kisuke… - Llamó la mujer/gato, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Kisuke! – La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un "zzzzzzz". Ya harta, le arañó la nariz - ¡Despierta!

- ¡AHHH! – Exclamó de dolor mientras le sangraban las cortadas de la nariz.

De regreso con Rukia:

- …. Solo podemos esperar a ver qué consigue – Dijo la chica.

- Esperemos que tengas razón, Rukia – Le dijo Ichigo dando un suspiro de resignación. – Nunca sé que pensar de Urahara…

Poco después se fueron a dormir, algo inquietos, preguntándose qué noticias les traería el rubio una vez que terminara su investigación.

Rukia, por otra parte, pensaba en la interrupción de Urahara durante su salida a solas con Ichigo. _"Ese imbécil, ¿porqué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento? Ahora nunca estaré segura de qué quería hacer Ichigo… Agh ¿Qué no sabe que hay momentos en los que no debe meterse si no lo llaman? No pudo esperar un par de minutos para aparecer…"_ Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor sentía contra él, y se avergonzaba un poco de lo que el rubio pudo haber entendido de esa escena. Los pensamientos de Ichigo iban por la misma rama, y ambos acabaron sin poder dormir hasta que fue más tarde

A la mañana siguiente (Ya llevaban una semana en el hotel) los rencores hacia Urahara ya habían desaparecido y ya no pensaba más en eso. Todos estaban en la habitación de los chicos. Hablaban de qué harían ese día, aunque ninguno tenía muchas ganas de salir porque estaban esperando impacientes los resultados de Urahara. Mientras hablaban, escucharon a alguien tocando la puerta, y no se detenía, tocaba de una manera que terminó molestando a los chicos. Chad se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió. Al otro lado se encontraba Jinta y lo miraba con apariencia de aburrido.

- Gigantón, el jefe los está llamando. – Dijo Jinta El resto se acercó a la puerta. – Síganme – Les dijo

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin decir nada más. Todos salieron y lo siguieron, ansiosos de que al fin Urahara los estuviera llamando. ¿Qué habría descubierto? El niño los guió por varios pasillos hasta que se detuvo en una habitación. Tocó a la puerta dos veces y en seguida Ururu les abrió la puerta. Dentro todo estaba oscuro.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – Preguntó Ishida algo asustado

- Pasen adelante – Dijo la niña.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero está todo oscuro! ¿Por qué no prenden las luces? – Exclamó Ishida reacio a entrar allí

- Tranquilo, no hay monstruos aquí – Escucharon la voz femenina de Yoruichi dentro.

Los chicos estaban algo espantados, pero entraron de todos modos. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y no pudieron ver nada.

- Siéntense – Escucharon a Ururu decir

- ¿Dónde? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde?! – Exclamó Ichigo harto de no ver nada - ¿No pueden abrir las ventanas aunque sea?

- Si, por favor – Dijo Orihime - ¡AUCH! – La chica había tropezado con algo, pero no sabía con qué

- Orihime, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tatsuki intentando encontrarla, pero no veía nada.

- Sí, estoy bien… - Respondió Inoue mientras se levantaba. Sintió algo en la pared en la que se apoyaba - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Será el interruptor?

En cuanto escucharon la palabra "interruptor" todos los chicos se fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba su voz.

- ¡Deténganlos! – Exclamó la voz de Urahara. ¿Por qué no quería que prendieran la luz?

El rubio junto a los niños corrieron hacia donde habían escuchado a la pelinaranja hablar. Los dos grupos se encontraron y se escucharon quejidos de resistencia. El forcejeo continuó por al menos un minuto. Nadie sabía a quién estaba empujando, pero ¡a nadie le interesaba! aún así no se detenían. Finalmente alguien logró tocar la pared y mover el interruptor de la luz. Fue Ishida. En cuanto se iluminó la habitación vieron que estaban todos amontonados unos con los otros. Inoue estaba en el suelo, saliendo de la maraña de piernas en la que estaba envuelta. Urahara salió del montón y estaba ahora de pie con cara de trastornado. Lo primero que vieron en él fue un vendaje que pasaba por su nariz y mejillas, pero además de eso tenía ojeras que revelaban que había estado despierto hasta muy tarde. Todos se sorprendieron

- ¡¿Q-que rayos le pasó?! – Preguntó Ishida sorprendido

- Ah, mm, esto…. – Balbuceaba Urahara nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- Urahara-san, ¡te ves mal! – Exclamó Ichigo

- Bueno, ya basta de charlas. Kisuke tiene que trabajar, ¿Verdad, Kisuke? – Interrumpió Yoruichi que había regresado a su forma de mujer y estaba sentada en una cama viendo el espectáculo, haciéndole recordar porqué tenía esa herida.

- … Si, Yoruichi-san… - Respondió Urahara desanimado

_"¿Así que esa es la verdadera Yoruichi? Es bonita"_ observó Tatsuki ya que se la imaginaba de otra manera. _"Menos mal que Chizuru no ganó"_ pensó, aunque no estaba segura si sería malo para Yoruichi o para Chizuru, porque la mujer tenía una apariencia algo fiera.

Ahora que sí podían ver donde estaban las camas y el sillón que se encontraban en la habitación, los chicos se sentaron y se prepararon para escuchar el descubrimiento de Urahara con respecto a ese objeto.

- Así que, ¿qué descubriste? – Le preguntó Rukia ansiosa por escuchar una explicación.

- Bueno, realmente no estoy seguro de que haya hecho un gran descubrimiento, Kuchiki-san, ya que no he podido analizar más profundamente de qué está hecho, o qué de él causó lo que me hablaste por teléfono, ya que eso requiere más tiempo y atención del que he estado aquí, – Admitió el rubio y continuó hablando - pero, creo que descubrí de donde vino, aunque sigue siendo un misterio para mí como llegó a este mundo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde vino? – Preguntó Chad intrigado

Urahara hizo una pausa en la que pensó en su respuesta.

- Creo que viene de la Sociedad de Almas – Respondió Urahara.

Los seis chicos se sorprendieron. Si, les parecía que el collar no era nada de lo ordinario, pero aún les sorprendía que viniera de la Sociedad de Almas ¿cómo había llegado algo así a mundo humano?

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Rukia - ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

- Verás, lo descubrí porque… mmm… creo que yo lo hice – Contestó el hombre

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntaron todos en shock

- ¡¿Cómo que tu lo hiciste?! – Preguntó Ichigo

- De hecho no lo "hice" en el sentido de que lo fabriqué, solo "hice" un trabajo que fundó las bases que llevaron a la creación de esta pieza. Eso es todo. – Respondió el hombre – Esta pieza no es mi mano de obra. Además tiene varios fallos, y nunca hubiera dejado esto salir de mi laboratorio hasta haber sido perfeccionado.

Urahara hizo una pausa que los dejó en suspenso y luego continuo.

- Déjenme contarles una historia – Empezó – La haré relativamente corta para no molestarlos. Es una historia de hace unos cien años, cuando yo era todavía el Jefe del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo… – Algunos del grupo no estaban muy enterados de su pasado, así que se sorprendieron.

- ¿Quieres decir que tuviste el mismo puesto que ese científico loco? – Le preguntó Ishida algo sorprendido

- Supongo que te refieres a Kurotsuchi-san. Si, de hecho yo fui quien creó el departamento en el que trabaja, y él estuvo a mi mando por un tiempo, hasta que tuvimos que huir, claro. - Respondió el rubio al joven – Ahora, ¿puedo seguir?

- Si-si, lo siento. Continúe – Dijo Ishida algo avergonzado por haberlo interrumpido.

- Como decía. Yo solía ser el Jefe de ese Departamento. Hice muchos inventos durante ese tiempo, varias ideas cruzaban mi mente. Una de ellas fue la creación de una prenda muy especial.

- ¿Qué clase de prenda era esa? – Preguntó Inoue

- ¡Buena pregunta! – Dijo Urahara – Era como una armadura de un metal especial, y a la vez parecida a una cota de malla, ya que iba dentro de la ropa. Era muy delgada y ligera, y solo cubría parte del torso, pero su objetivo no era proteger el cuerpo.

- ¿Para que una armadura y cota de malla si no protege el cuerpo? – Preguntó Ichigo pensando que el hombre estaba loco, lo cual no era nada nuevo

- Dije que era parecido a una armadura y una cota de malla, ¡no dije que fuera lo fuera! – Le contestó Urahara con un suspiro, ya un poco harto de que lo interrumpieran. – Como decía.

A partir de ahí empezaron a escuchar con más atención lo que iba a decir el rubio.

- Al equilibrar las propiedades de aquel metal, y añadirle otros, logré modificarla para que funcionara como un aumentador de fuerza que le daría a los shinigamis más poder para acabar con los hollows y que fueran menos las posibilidades de salir heridos en el proceso, y también lo ocultaba a la perfección para que no notaran su presencia, algo muy útil en casos de ataques sorpresa. – Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. – Pasé días y noches creándola ¿recuerdas Yoruichi-san?

- Kisuke, de tantas veces que te quedaste en tu laboratorio, encerrado haciendo experimentos, no sé ni cual fue esa vez – Le respondió la morena.

- Estaba algo emocionado por terminarla y probarla, así que el día que la terminé me la llevé y fui en secreto a probarla en un lugar donde nadie me viera. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que no podía continuar ese proyecto. – Hizo otra pausa mientras hurgaba en su memoria y continuó de nuevo - Era un artefacto muy peligroso que a cada pequeño ataque le multiplicaba su poder, pero que además me drenaba montones de energía espiritual solo con eso. Sería imposible usarlo con una Zampakutoh liberada, en poco tiempo estaría rendido en el suelo. Entonces regresé a mi laboratorio y destruí el prototipo que había creado para que no cayera en manos equivocadas.

- ¿Y cómo es que volvieron a fabricar esa armadura y un pedazo de ella acabó aquí? –Preguntó Chad

- Quién sabe. Lo que sea que hayan hecho, fue después de que me fui. Lo primero, quizá vieron los documentos que dejé atrás y decidieron reintentarlo. Quizá fue Kurotsuchi-san, pero… - El hombre se detuvo, pensativo y no siguió hablando de eso – Lo segundo, no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo acabó un pedazo aquí.

Rukia llevaba un tiempo sin hablar, y en cuanto pensó bien lo que Urahara dijo, decidió hacerle una pregunta que le pareció muy importante y que la había estado intrigando.

- Un momento, Urahara. Dijiste que un simple ataque te drenaba mucha energía espiritual, y ni hablar de usar la Zampakutoh; ¿entonces porque yo pude usar a Sode no Shirayuki con el collar puesto? – Le preguntó. El hombre se quedó pensativo.

- La verdad Kuchiki-san, es que esta pieza no es lo suficientemente buena como para aumentar el poder como hizo la original, es una versión muy pobre, absorbe menos reiatsu, y a pesar de que hizo que te cansaras por un rato, no te llevó al agotamiento ¿no es así?

- … Si, es cierto – Dijo Rukia que ya le encontraba el sentido. – ¿Eso fue todo lo que encontraste?

- Si, necesito más tiempo, quizá descubra algo más que responda a tus preguntas – Le contestó Urahara

- Ya veo, entonces nos iremos y te dejaremos trabajar

Los chicos salieron de la habitación acompañados por Urahara. Ya estaban empezando a caminar camino a sus habitaciones.

- Pero me parece extraño… - Dijo de repente Urahara en voz baja. Todos se detuvieron y voltearon

- ¿Qué cosa, Urahara? – Le preguntó Rukia con curiosidad

- Kurotsuchi-san es un buen científico, es un hombre talentoso, a pesar de ser tan escalofriante – Contestó – Me parece extraño que alguien así creara algo tan soso como esta pieza – Dijo Urahara mientras jugueteaba con el objeto pasándolo por sus dedos. - Bueno, Kuchiki-san. Con tu permiso, me quedaré con esto para investigar más profundamente. Te diré si encuentro algo más – Dijo el rubio guardando el collar

Rukia se quedó pensativa. Si el capitán Kurotsuchi no lo hizo, ¿Quién fue? Eso era un misterio para ella, no se le ocurría nadie más que hiciera ese trabajo. Urahara regresó a su habitación, y tras unos momentos en los que los chicos se quedaron pensativos por sus palabras, y se fueron con la intensión de caminar por un rato. Por un rato intentaron no mencionar nada del collar, para no pensar mucho en ello, pero una hora después ya no resistieron

- Así que eso viene de la Sociedad de Almas. Eso fue inesperado – Dijo Tatsuki algo aturdida.

- Si, a mi me sorprendió un poco. Pensé que era mágico o algo así – Dijo Orihime

- No me sorprende que algo así venga de la Sociedad de Almas, pero me pregunto cómo habrá llegado aquí – Dijo Chad

- Quién sabe, quizá lo trajo algún shinigami mientras daba un paseo. Posiblemente Urahara-san sepa algo de eso cuando termine de investigar – Le dijo Ichigo

- Ojala no se distraiga – Dijo Rukia – Mira, es Yoruichi-san

La mujer estaba dando una caminata y viendo el paisaje. Sus miradas se encontraron y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Yoruichi-san? ¿Qué haces caminando por aquí? Pensé que estabas con Urahara-san – Le dijo Ichigo

- Bueno, sentí la necesidad de salir y caminar mientras disfrutaba de este bonito hotel. No es que venga a sitios así muy a menudo. Además, Kisuke está trabajando, y creo que trabaja mejor cuando está solo. – Les dijo Yoruichi

- Ya veo, ¿quiere caminar con nosotros? – Le invitó Orihime

- Si no les molesta.

- Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun – Los saludó amablemente una voz conocida

Era el dueño del hotel, Yamazaki Kenten, al que le quería hacer tantas preguntas, pero sería inutil, porque seguramente pasaría lo mismo de hace unos días y no le respondería. Los había visto a la distancia y quiso saludarlos. Rukia lo miró fijamente. _"Este hombre ¿quién es en realidad? ¿Qué está ocultado? Su presencia es inquietante, esto es demasiado extraño"_

- … Buenas tardes… - Respondió la chica automáticamente. El hombre percibió algo extraño en la forma en que le respondió, pero actuó como si nada.

- ¿Son estos sus amigos? – Le preguntó

- Si, ellos son… - Decía Rukia

- Oe Ichigo, ¿quién es el hombre? – Le preguntó Yoruichi en voz baja mientras Rukia los presentaba a cada uno

- Ese es Yamazaki Kenten, el dueño del hotel. Lo conocimos los primeros días del viaje. Fue él quien le dio el collar a Rukia – Le contestó Ichigo

- ¿El dueño de este hotel? – Le preguntó sorprendida. Volteó a ver el gran hotel que tenía detrás y añadió bromeando: - Vaya, vale la pena conocerlo mejor, ¿no crees?

- Si tu lo dices – Le contestó Ichigo aburrido

- ¿Usted es nueva, no es así? No la he visto antes – Le dijo Yamazaki a Yoruichi de repente.

- ¡Sí! Llegué ayer a su muy hermoso hotel, ¡Mucho gusto! – Le contestó la morena sonriente estrechándole la mano

- … Si… Igualmente… – Respondió el algo extrañado por la actitud jovial de la mujer.

"_Así que este es el hombre que le dio el collar, ¿eh? Me pregunto si sabía lo que tenía en las manos…"_ Pensaba Yoruichi todavía estrechándoselas. _"Bueno, supongo que hay una manera de averiguarlo". _Por fin le soltó la mano.

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien – Les dijo a todos sonriendo

De repente escucharon una exclamación por parte de Yoruichi.

- ¡Vaya! Que descuidada soy, se me ha caído el anillo – Dijo la mujer y se agachó a recogerlo del suelo – Con lo caro que es, menos mal que me di cuenta. Todos la vieron recoger un anillo plateado con una pequeña roca púrpura que los chicos no recordaban haberlo visto en su mano, por lo que les pareció extraño, además de que había hablado algo alto.

- Parece ser un objeto muy especial – Dijo el hombre

- Lo es, es herencia familiar – Mintió la mujer, aunque todos le creyeron, mientras le mostraba el anillo y él lo veía con interés.

- Si, tiene muchos detalles – Dijo Yamazaki – Bueno, me gustaría quedarme, pero ya me tengo que retirar a trabajar. Espero verlos en otro momento

- Si, hasta pronto – Se despidieron

El hombre se retiró.

- ¿Saben? Este no es un anillo normal – Dijo Yoruichi en cuanto el hombre se alejó lo suficiente

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Ishida

- Este es un anillo que le pedí prestado a Urahara. Es un anillo muy especial que solo ciertas personas pueden ver… Saben lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? – Les preguntó esperando que entendieran

- Quiere decir…

- Ese hombre puede ver espíritus, así que puede que sepa acerca del collar que tenía, y además – Dijo la mujer – Puede que sepa acerca de todos ustedes y que ustedes dos son shinigamis – Dijo señalando a Ichigo y Rukia

Los chicos se quedaron impactados por la noticia. Se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Yamazaki hasta que este volteó una esquina y desapareció. Todos se preguntaron ¿Cuánto sabía ese hombre acerca de ellos? ¿Qué quería?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic ¿Qué les pareció la noticia de YK? Por fin escribí un nuevo capitlo rápido! y con rápido quiero decir que actualicé poco después de actualizar **¿Qué le regalo?**, que actualicé este martes, porque realmente llevo más de un mes sin actualizar este fic…. Gomenasai… Hoo! Por fin vamos a mitad del fic! Ya era hora, esperaba con emoción este día *.* No es la gran cosa, pero es más lejos de lo que llegué cuando lo publiqué la primera vez jeje así que me pone feliz. Me llegó la inspiración para escribir esto y para escribir también el primer capítulo de mi propia historia de fantasía! *.*

Por cierto, experimenté un poco en fanfiction y cree un foro que se llama ¡Pongámonos Crack! Lo sé, es un nombre raro, pero bueno, los nombres no son mi fuerte. Es un foro acerca de parejas crack donde pueden ir y escribir cualquier pareja crack que les guste, y porque les gusta, etc, cualquier cosa que quieran decir acerca de la pareja, así que pasen si les interesa.

Ya es tiempo de reviews! ¡Holaaa** AS Carvajal**! Lo siento xD, si, se desesperar, es mi naturaleza, no eres la primera persona que me lo ha dicho jjajajjajaj ¡y espero que tampoco la última! Gracias por dejarme un review y ¡espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! ^^

Hola** Dark Link 017 **la verdad es que no estoy segura de si lo haré, y menos en época de clases, pero haré lo que pueda porque yo también quiero jeje. Me alegro que te gustara a mi me encantó escribirla T-T, lloro de la emoción y sí, soy malvada muajajajaja pero debe ser así para el progreso de la historia xD. Menos mal que te saqué otro review! A ver si te logro sacar otro en algún capítulo más adelante jajajajaj yo también me imaginé a Ichigo diciéndolo y por eso me encantó :O y en el caso de que el amor de la vida de tu hermana sea Urahara, pues es uno de mis amores de Bleach, uno de ellos porque hay muchos personajes geniales ahí. ¡Lo sabía, sabía que tu Nick venía de Zelda Ocarina of Time! ¡mi juego favorito! Aw, que lástima que este sea tu ultimo review, pero bueno. Gracias por leer el cap y dejarme un review, ojalá te haya gustado este ¡hasta luego!

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y si así fue, no olviden dejarme un review! :) Que tengan un buen fin de semana! Cuídense! Bye-bye!


	13. ¡Cuidado, peluche suelto!

**13. ¡Cuidado, peluche suelto!**

- Esto es cada vez más raro… - Dijo Chad

Estaban todos en la habitación de Urahara pensando en su descubrimiento reciente. Era posible que Yamazaki Kenten, el dueño del hotel, pudiera ver fantasmas, y aún más importante, ¡Quizá podía verlos a ellos!

- Un humano que puede ver espíritus… - Pensaba Urahara en voz baja – Me recuerda un poco al joven Kurosaki – Añadió hablando con los demás

- La pregunta es ¿Cuánto puede ver? – Preguntó Yoruichi - ¿Cuánta habilidad para ver espíritus debe tener un humano para ver este anillo, Kisuke? – Dijo la mujer, mostrándole la pieza. El hombre parecía algo sorprendido de verla en sus manos

- ¿Qué hacías con ese anillo, Yoruichi-san? Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba, que preocupado estaba – Dijo Urahara

- Bueno, me lo encontré entre tus cosas y como no tenía ningún accesorio encima, me lo puse.

- Pensé que lo había dejado olvidado en la tienda, ¿por qué no pediste permiso? – Le regañó el hombre

- ¿Pero qué importa? Gracias a ello descubrimos algo importante. Ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Cuánta habilidad para ver espíritus debe tener un humano para ver este anillo? – Repitió la mujer

Urahara se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

- No es algo muy elaborado, nunca pensé que lo usaría realmente, quizá pueda ver shinigamis, posiblemente pueda ver hollows, no estoy seguro, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que si puede ver el anillo, puede ver fantasmas y sentir cosas – Contestó Urahara

- Entonces es posible que sepa quiénes somos… - Dijo Rukia pensativa.

"_Quizá sepa de mí y de Ichigo, pudo habernos visto… ¿sabrá de los hollows?... ¿Podría ser esa la razón de que me diera ese collar? ¿Pero cómo podría él conocer algo acerca de él? Quizá pueda ver espíritus pero no entiendo como algo de la sociedad de almas pudo llegar a sus manos… ¡agh! ¡Esto es tan confuso!… Me va a doler la cabeza…" _Pensaba Rukia mientras se masajeaba un punto de la cabeza en el que un ligero dolor empezaba a molestarle.

- Pero, no parece que sepa de Ishida-kun, Sado-kun y de mí. O al menos parece más interesado en Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun – Opinó Orihime.

- La verdad es que fue él quien se acercó a ti ¿no es así, Rukia? – Preguntó Ichigo recordando el encuentro en la tienda

- Si… y ahora que recuerdo… él te mencionó en esa ocasión…

**FLASHBACK ON** – En su segundo día en el hotel.

La chica empezó a fijarse en un collar en especial, colocada en una cúpula de vidrio expuesta a su derecha. Se le acercó. Era un collar de oro, con un diseño repleto de ondulaciones y detalles más pequeños. Era precioso, lástima que seguro cuesta una fortuna aunque era algo que no usaría, no podría combinarla con nada. Se acercó un poco más para verla mejor pero chocó con un hombre que también la observaba.

- Lo siento – Dijo la chica

- No se preocupe… - Le respondió una voz familiar. La chica le vio la cara al hombre. Lo reconoció como Yamazaki Kenten, el dueño del hotel en el que se hospedaban.

- ¿Usted es huésped del hotel? – Le preguntó

- Eto… si, lo soy – Le respondió la chica

- Ah, si ¿Es la que siempre va acompañada de ese chico pelirrojo con expresión de enfado? – Le pregunto el hombre

- Supongo que se refiere a Ichigo… si – Respondió Rukia mientras pensaba que no podía ser nadie más que Ichigo

**FLASHBACK OFF** –

- En ese momento no me pareció extraño, pero, ¿y si se acercó a mi ese día con la intención de conocernos a ambos? – Se dio cuenta Rukia. Ese hombre empezaba a darle nervios.

- Demonios, ya me estoy molestando – Dijo Ichigo con el enojo expresado en su rostro.

- ¿Pero por qué están todos estresados?

Todos reconocieron la voz y recorrieron la habitación con sus ojos a ver de dónde había salido. De repente Orihime fijó su vista en su cartera. Por un momento le pareció que se había movido. Entonces a la velocidad de un rayo la cartera se abrió y de ella salió Kon, expresando despreocupación.

- ¿Ah? – Articuló Orihime expresando algo de sorpresa de que él estuviera ahí

- ¿No que tenías miedo y no querías salir de la habitación? – Le preguntó Ishida.

- ¿Miedo? ¿yo? ¡Ja! ¿De dónde sacaste eso, cuatro ojos?

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

- ¿Por qué se preocupan todos? – Dijo Kon que se acostó en las piernas de Orihime - Solo porque un humano sabe quiénes son

- No es solo eso, Kon-san. ¿Y si no es un humano? – Le respondió Urahara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algo sorprendidos. No lo habían visto de esa manera, ¿y si era un nuevo enemigo?

- ¿E-e-e-enemigo? ¿c-como un a-a-arrancar o algo pa-parecido? – Preguntó Kon asustado

- Bueno, quizá no tan peligroso, pero tampoco lo sabemos, será mejor que tengamos cui… - Decía Urahara pero de repente fue ruidosamente interrumpido.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siempre acabamos involucrados con gente peligrosa?! – Exclamó corriendo de un lado para otro mientras todos lo veían.

- Oye, no es para tanto… - Dijo Ishida con una gota de sudor en la cabeza._ "Que alma tan exagerada…"_

- ¡Esto es malo! ¡malo! ¡MALO! – Se montó en la baranda del balcón, y los miró asustado - ¿Y si algo me pasa? ¡¿Cómo vivirán las chicas sin Kon-sama?! ¡Nooooo!

- ¡Ya cállate y déjame pensar! – Exclamó Ichigo ya harto de sus gritos y estupideces mientras le lanzaba una almohada con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamó Kon asustado por el ataque.

Por el impacto el peluche cayó desde el balcón de la habitación hasta varios metros abajo, a unos matorrales que decoraban el camino.

- ¡Kurosaki ¿Qué hiciste?! – Le gritó Ishida al pelinaranja

- ¿Creen que estará bien? – Preguntó Orihime preocupada

- Poco me importa, ¡acabas de soltar a esa cosa en el hotel! – Le gritó Ishida de nuevo a Ichigo

- Sería mejor que bajen a buscarlo, podría asustar a la gente – sugirió Urahara

- Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, vamos, antes que se vaya

Mientras tanto… todo estaba muy oscuro…

- Ungh…

"_Me duele… ¿Qué me pasó?... Oh si, el estúpido de Ichigo me lanzó una almohada… y creo que caí del balcón… ese tonto… ¿Me morí?... ¿Es este el final del gran Kon-sama?... qué manera de morir tan tonta… me doy lástima… ¿realmente estoy muerto?... Quizá si intento abrir los ojos…" _

Abrió los ojos. Vio que estaba acostado sobre la tierra. Levantó su cabeza para ver a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de hojas y ramas.

- ¿Pero dónde estoy? Que sitio más raro…. ¿Dónde estará la salida?

Se levantó del piso rápidamente. Chequeó su felpudo cuerpo buscando cortes.

- Qué suerte, no tengo relleno saliendo por ningún lado, así no me tendrá que reparar ese tonto cuatro ojos. Siempre se pasa de la raya y me pone algo raro.

Se decidió a buscar una salida, no le parecía un lugar muy agradable para estar. Las ramas lo estaban puyando. Apartó toda la vegetación que había en su camino y logró salir del arbusto en el que había caído para acabar en medio de un camino de piedra.

- ¿Cómo podré regresar a la habitación sin que nadie me vea?...

De repente escuchó unos pasos y voces acercándose y se escondió de nuevo en los arbustos para evitar ser visto.

Por frente a su escondite pasaron un par de chicas muy guapas y altas con cuerpos como un reloj de arena, hablando alegremente de las compras que habían hecho durante su estancia en el Hotel. Esa imagen hizo que al león de peluche se le olvidara que tenía un sitio al que debía regresar, lo único que había en su mente era la gran "personalidad" de esas chicas que le hizo olvidar el resto.

- ¡No regresaré jamás! – Dijo mientras corría hacia ellas con corazones en lugar de ojos y el rostro sonrojado - ¡Que señoritas!

Y así se perdió de vista.

Tan solo unos segundos después llegaron los chicos y chicas al sitio donde habían visto caer a Kon.

- Creo que fue aquí – Dijo Chad, reconociendo un poco del paisaje alrededor.

- Kon, ¿estás aquí? – Llamó Rukia

- Oe, Kon, ¿dónde estás? – Llamó Ichigo mientras buscaba alrededor suyo

- ¿Lo encontraron? – Les gritó Urahara desde su ventana

- Todavía no – Le respondió Rukia

- Creo que fue aquí que cayó – Dijo Orihime señalando la parte del arbusto de la que Kon había salido hace apenas un minuto – Está justo debajo de la ventana de Urahara-san

Ishida y Tasuki buscaron entre esos arbustos, pero no lo encontraron.

- No está aquí, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese peluche problemático? Kurosaki, la próxima vez ten más cuidado

- Deja de culparme, su odiosa personalidad es en gran parte culpable de esto – Le respondió Ichigo

- Ese Kon… seguro montará un lío antes que tengamos tiempo de encontrarlo – Dijo Rukia tras soltar un suspiro de resignación – Debemos buscarlo antes que pase algo.

- Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil encontrarlo – Dijo Ichigo

Todos lo miraron con caras interrogantes.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Chad

- Estamos hablando de Kon. Es un muñeco pervertido, básicamente, solo necesitamos buscar en lugares donde haya muchas mujeres y mejor aún, que tengan pechos grandes – Concluyó Ichigo.

- Lo primero que se me ocurre es la piscina – Dijo Tatsuki y todos asintieron

- Pero si va ahí, mucha gente lo podrá ver – Dijo Orihime

- Con más razón deberíamos encontrarlo deprisa, podría saltarle encima a una chica y comenzar el caos

Mientras tanto…

El esponjoso león, estaba, por alguna razón, tirado en medio del camino, sin mover ni un solo músculo, cosa muy rara en él.

"_Kukukuku… ¡Mi plan es perfecto!... solo me tengo que acostar en el suelo, en medio de este camino y esperar tranquilo a que esas lindas chicas pasen por aquí y me vean solo y tirado. Estoy 100% seguro de que no podrán resistirse a mi elegante y esplendorosa figura, pensaran que soy muy genial y me levantarán del piso. ¡Me darán besos y me abrazarán con fuerza, llevándome al paraíso!". _Escuchó voces acercándose.

- ¡Ahí vienen!

Las voces se aceraban cada vez más, hasta que al fin las mismas chicas de antes aparecieron por una esquina.

"_¡Oh, aquí están! ¡Se acerca el paraíso!"_ pensaba mientras su cara se enrojecía y le salía vapor de la nariz.

Las chicas seguían caminando en dirección a él, era seguro que se lo encontrarían. Solo les faltaba un par de metros.

"_¡Ya casi!... 3… 2… 1" _Las chicas lo alcanzaron,… pero no de la manera que Kon se esperaba….

Las chicas estaban muy entretenidas hablando entre ellas, tanto así que al llegar a donde se encontraba Kon, como si fuera en cámara lenta, lo pisaron con fuerza… con unos tacones… de aguja… ¡auch!

- ¿Viste esos zapatos que estaban en el mostrador de la tienda? – Le preguntó una de las chicas a la otra.

- ¡Sí! ¡Estaban preciosos, ¿verdad?!

Mientras se alejaban, el pobre Kon yacía en el suelo inmóvil con la marca del zapato en su estómago, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Yo… solo quería un abrazo… *sniff*….

Los chicos lo buscaban por toda el área de las piscinas.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Estás por aquí? – Le preguntaba Orihime a un arbusto en el que buscaba, por supuesto, refiriéndose a Kon.

- No parece estar por aquí, Inoue-san – Le dijo Ishida, que buscaba bajo unas mesas cercanas.

- ¿Entonces dónde estará? Qué lástima. Pensaba que Kurosaki-kun había tenido una buena idea

- Si, pensé que esto funcionaría – Admitió Ishida

- Estoy esperando a que se te ocurra una idea mejor – Le dijo Ichigo que estaba cerca y escuchaba toda la conversación.

- Quizá en las aguas termales

- ¿Y si nos dividimos y buscamos en otros sitios? – Sugirió Chad

- ¡Buena idea! Y que sea en parejas. Yo reservo a Orihime – Dijo Tatsuki - ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- S-si…

- Entonces yo iré con Kuchiki-san e Ichigo… - Decía Chad pero fue interrumpido por una especie de gruñido por parte del pelinaranja

- Un momento, ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir con Ishida?! No quiero aburrirme hasta morir – Se quejó Ichigo

- ¿En serio vas a quejarte por esto? Debes madurar, Kurosaki – Le dijo Ishida – Creo que tú me aburrirás más que yo a ti

Ichigo se molestó y le respondió, comenzando así una discusión.

- Ya, ya, cálmense. Yo iré con Ichigo y Sado irá con Ishida, ¿está bien? – Interrumpió Rukia a quien le estaba empezando a molestar una puntada en la cabeza ocasionada por sus tonterías.

Tras un par de miradas de odio entre los dos chicos, se pusieron de acuerdo y cada pareja se fue en una dirección diferente a buscar a su felpudo compañero.

Un rato después:

Por alguna razón, Kon se encontraba sentado en el piso, escribiendo algo en un papel mientras soltaba una risita extraña.

- Jijijijijiji, esto funcionará, ¡Definitivamente no podrán resistirse a esto! – Exclamó emocionado con rubor en la cara.

Una paloma aterrizó a su lado. Después de unos segundos lo empezó a picotear.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, estoy ocupado! – Así la ahuyentó y siguió escribiendo.

Terminó de escribir y se levantó del suelo. Arrancó unas cuantas flores cercanas y se subió a un banco que había en el camino. Arregló las flores detrás de él, se sentó quieto y sostuvo delante de él el letrero, que decía:

"Este es Raion kingu. Por favor adóptenlo y denle mucho cariño y abrazos"

El peluche se reía solo de nuevo _"Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es quedarme aquí, y esperar a que las chicas pasen es imposible que no me puedan notar si estoy en un sitio más alto, y más con muchas flores coloridas" _pensaba Kon, suponiendo que tenía el triunfo asegurado.

- ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Es el plan perfecto!

Unas risitas femeninas lo alertaron de que el par de chicas se acercaba hacia donde él se encontraba. "¡Ahí vienen!" ¿Su plan funcionaría esta vez?

- ¡Oh, no sabes cuánto me alegró que me invitara a salir! ¡En cuanto regrese de estas vacaciones me voy derechito a verlo! – Exclamaba alegremente una de las chicas mientras la otra escuchaba con atención.

- Jo, que celosa estoy, ya quisiera yo que el chico que me gusta me invitara a salir de esa manera tan adorable – Dijo la otra

- Tranquila, te llegará el día. Hmm, ¿qué es eso? – Preguntó la primera.

Recién había notado a Kon sentado en el banco. Al parecer tuvo suerte esta vez.

- ¿No es ese un peluche?

- Sí, eso parece, ¿qué hará aquí abandonado?

"_¡Acérquense!"_ pensaba emocionado.

- No lo sé. Mira, hay un papel con él

La chica lo agarró y lo leyó

- Al parecer alguien lo dejó aquí… se llama Raion Kingu

- ¿Por qué alguien abandonaría un peluche?

- Quién sabe. ¡Y es tan lindo!

- ¿Nos lo llevamos? A las demás les podría gustar

"_¡Más chicas! ¡Llévenme con ustedes!"_ Su imaginación se desbordó y su cara se enrojeció.

- Bueno, se ve lindo, vamos a llevárnoslo – Respondió la otra sonriendo.

La chica estiró su mano unos centímetros para agarrar a Kon, pero en ese momento, como si ese pequeño y malévolo cerebro hubiera planificado muy cuidadosamente durante meses el momento y lugar perfecto para hacerlo, la paloma que lo había molestado antes, había hecho lo que mejor saben hacer las palomas, sobre Kon.

Ambas quedaron paralizadas. De repente el peluche no les parecía tan lindo…. Casi lo lograbas, Kon, qué lástima.

- Pero que… ¡ASCO! – Exclamaron las dos

- Creo que mejor lo dejamos aquí, alguien más lo encontrará y lo lavará… espero que bien…

- S... si... mejor regresemos

Las chicas se fueron. Aún así, Kon se quedó inmóvil en el asiento. Estaba en shock. Estuvo tan cerca, el pobre. Hilitos de lágrimas salieron de sus minúsculos ojos para luego convertirse en cataratas.

- ¿Por qué… por qué me pasa esto… a mí…? – Dijo entre sollozos y frenético añadió: - ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA, PAJARO TONTOO!

El pájaro no se había ido, seguía volando cerca. Kon se bajó del banco y empezó a gritarle furiosamente.

- ¡YA CASI LAS TENÍA! ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¡UN TONTO! ¡ERES UN ENGENDRO DEL MAAAAAL! ¡AGUAFIESTAS! ¡BAJA AQUÍ! ¡TE DARE TU MERECIDO! ¡YA LO VERAS!

Seguía lanzándole todos los insultos que se le ocurrieran sin parar. Entonces agarró rocas del camino y empezó a lanzárselas.

Una de ellas le dio en la cabeza al ave y la lanzó al suelo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ya ves como me siento! Es como si hubiera estado volando felizmente en el cielo y ¡BAM! Alguien vino cruelmente me lanzó una piedra, sin compasión alguna, ¡ese es el karma y es todo tuyo!

La criatura levantó la cabeza del suelo, algo mareada. Cuando regresaron sus sentidos le echó al peluche una mirada espantosa que lo asustó.

- Ay, demonios…. Bueno, pero no es para estar tan enojados, ¿verdad? No es como si no pudiéramos perdonarnos mutuamente, ¿sí?

La paloma no retiró su mirada de odio hacia él, sino que la intensificó, lo cual puso a Kon más nervioso.

- Si, definitivamente, te perdono, y realmente siento haberte tirado al suelo durante tu lindo y elegante vuelo, jeje ahora ya todo pasó, ya podemos continuar con nuestras vidas….

Sin embargo, su mirada no cambiaba en lo más mínimo y seguía fija en él...

- Jejeje… ¡ADIOS!

Se marchó corriendo por su vida, sabiendo que esa cosa no lo dejaría en paz, seguido por el pájaro que lo seguía furiosamente.

- ¡AYUDENMEEE!

Mientras tanto:

- ¡Kon! ¡Oe, Kon! ¿Dónde estás? – Llamaba Ichigo fastidiado. – Ya estoy harto, ¡ya perdí la noción del tiempo! ¿cuánto llevamos haciendo esto?

- No lo sé, pero no podemos parar hasta que no encontremos a Kon. ¡Kon! – Le respondió Rukia – Ya me estoy cansando de decir ese nombre….

- Y que lo digas…

- Quizá sea bueno tomarnos un descanso ¿verdad?...

- Si…

Había algo cruzando en la mente de Rukia pero no sabía si decirlo o no.

- Oye Ichigo – Dijo Rukia

- ¿Sí?

- Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte – Dijo la chica algo ruborizada

- ¿De qué? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Recuerdas el día en el que fuimos al pueblo?

- ¿Te refieres al día en el que conocimos al dueño extraño de aquí? ¿sucede algo con él? – Le preguntó pensando que la chica quizá se había dado cuenta de algo importante

- No, me refiero a la vez que fuimos los dos, solos – Respondió, con ganas de chocar la palma de su mano contra su frente

Hubo un silencio en el que Ichigo pareció algo incómodo y azorado.

- Erm… sí, eso creo

Rukia percibió una actitud extraña en él.

- Si… bueno, acera de ese día, había algo que te quería preguntar… - Su cara había empezado a enrojecerse un poco, ¿cómo respondería el muchacho a su pregunta?

- Ya veo, ¿qué me quieres preguntar?

- Bueno, es que… ¿recuerdas cuando llegó Urahara con su tonta sonrisa? Tengo unas preguntas… de algo que paso antes de eso…

La expresión de Ichigo se volvió aún más rara que antes, parecía nervioso.

- Ah, ya veo…

- Bueno, yo…

De repente la chica escuchó un grito a lo lejos, que no se detenía.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó

- Suena como… ¿Kon? – Dijo el chico confundido - ¿Por qué grita así?

- Silencio…. Creo que se acerca – Dijo Rukia. Ambos se callaron y escucharon con atención.

El grito se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

- Creo que viene hacia acá – Dijo Ichigo

- Está cerca.

Después de unos segundos, salido de un arbusto, apareció Kon gritando como nena en la casa del terror y corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas felpudas.

Para su sorpresa, corrió por entre las piernas de ambos chicos y desapareció de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclamó Ichigo

Y para colmo, el ave de antes repitió sus pasos.

- ¿Qué…?... ¡hay que seguirlo o lo perderemos! – Exclamó Rukia

En otro lugar:

- ¿Qué te parece si seguimos aprovechando las vacaciones y cuando regresemos hacemos un viaje a la playa? – Le sugería Tatsuki a Orihime mientras se terminaba de comer un helado

- No creo que vaya, no me anima mucho ir a la playa – Dijo Ishida también con un helado.

- No me sorprende…

Ambos grupos se habían encontrado y se habían tomado un descanso comiendo un helado.

- Me parece bien, pero, Tatsuki-chan, deberíamos estar ayudando a Kurosaki-kun a buscar a Kon-san, no comiendo helado… - Le respondió su amiga

- Si, no creo que Ichigo y Kuchiki-san vayan a estar felices de vernos aquí… - Dijo Chad

- Relájense, ya aparecerá.

- ¡AHHH! – Kon apareció gritando y corriendo en ese justo momento

- ¿Ven? ¡Se los dije!

Los cuatro lo siguieron corriendo. Kon huía a una velocidad impresionante. En poco tiempo se encontraron con Ichigo y Rukia.

- ¿Por qué está huyendo de un pájaro? – Preguntó Chad confundido

- No tengo idea, pero te apuesto a que hizo algo estúpido – Le respondió Rukia.

Persiguieron a Kon hasta el bosque pero este corría tan rápido que lo perdieron.

- Diantres

Kon atravesó de un lado del camino del bosque a otro corriendo asustado con el enorme pájaro volando muy cerca tras él, amenazando con atraparlo. No notó que dos personas que no eran sus compañeros lo habían visto correr; un muchacho de baja estatura y una mujer.

- ¿No es ese….? – Preguntó la mujer algo sorprendida al muchacho

- Sí, eso creo – Le contestó el muchacho

- ¡Atrapémoslo! – Exclamó la mujer y corrió detrás del ave y Kon, seguida por el muchacho, que lo hacía de mala gana

Los chicos seguían sin saber dónde buscar, pero entonces escucharon de nuevo los gritos de Kon a lo lejos y lo siguieron.

- ¡AHHH! ¡AYUDENME! – Kon corría en círculos en un claro del bosque, con la paloma volándole los talones.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí estás, peluche tonto! – Exclamó Ichigo señalando a Kon.

Se lanzó hacia Kon para atraparlo por los pies, y lo logró, ahuyentando a la paloma loca. Lo que no se imaginaba era que no había sido el único que lo había hecho.

Un conocido muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos color turquesa sostenía los brazos de Kon, no muy sorprendido de verlo ahí. La presencia de Kon había confirmado la del pelinaranja.

- ¡¿To… Toshiro?! ¡¿Matsumoto-san?! – Preguntó Ichigo pensando que sus sentidos lo engañaban. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

- ¿Cuántas veces hay que repetirte que soy el CAPITAN Hitsugaya?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar quiero decir… ¡QUE SIENTO MUCHO HABERME TARDADO 3 MESES EN ESCRIBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO! T-T Me dan ganas de golpearme a mi misma u.u en serio, no se por qué tengo que tardarme tanto, prefiero actualizar, máximo un mes y medio :( estoy pensando seriamente en empezar a poner fechas límite de publicación en mis próximos fanfics a ver si me activo más en esto . pero bueno, si los hace sentir mejor, en cuanto publique esto, tengo que preparar una exposición de matemáticas para mañana T-T y estudiármela… pero bueno, al menos tuve una buena mañana en un pueblo de mi país que es hermoso, y muy estilo alemán, que me encanta y aunque me quemó el sol (me quemo fácil soy muy blanca o.o) me la pasé muy bien :D

Bueno, espero que les guste este cap, pensé que me quedaría más corto, pero resultó que me quedo de 10 págs. y me alegro porque, 3 MESES Y ADEMAS UN CAPITULO CORTO? No es justo…

Review anónimo AHORA: **AS Carabajal* **prepárate… para mi disculpa…. Lo siento mucho! No sé porqué pensé que se escribía así D: Te entiendo, mi apellido se ve sencillo y todos lo escriben mal! Lo escriben de maneras que no te podrías imaginar ni en tus sueños más locos! jajajajajajja así que lamento aún más haberme equivocado jaja sorry! Y eso que lo tenía bien escrito en la primera respuesta del otro fic D: que cosa, a partir de ahora, no me equivocaré jeje. Bueno, bueno, ya veremos que se trae entre manos ese señor, no sé cuando, pero lo veremos jeje seh, ay de Urahara, lo quiero mucho, pero también se me partió el corazón escribir su interrupción T.T Me alegro que te gustara el cap, gracias por dejarme un review, ojala te guste este capítulo, y hasta la próxima!

No he revisado la mayoría del capitulo así que quizá haya errores.

Bueeeeno esto ha sido todo, no se me ocurre qué más decir, y quiero publicar este capítulo ahora mismo! Así que sayonara! Nos vemos cuando se me ocurra actualizar... (ToT) Cuídense! no olviden dejarme un review! Bye-bye!


	14. Una misión

**14. Una misión**

- ¡¿To… Toshiro?! ¡¿Matsumoto-san?! – Preguntó Ichigo pensando que sus sentidos lo engañaban. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

- ¿Cuántas veces hay que repetirte que soy el CAPITAN Hitsugaya?...

Hitsugaya soltó a Kon, que se aferró fuertemente al brazo de Ichigo, asustado a pesar de que la paloma ya no se encontraba cerca, y ambos muchachos se levantaron del suelo.

- ¡Ichigoo! ¡Menos mal que llegaste! ¡Seguro esa cosa me hubiera partido en dos y me hubiera comido trocito por trocito! - Gritó Kon. Ichigo le dio un golpe para que se callara, lo cual funcionó. Intentó quitárselo del brazo pero parecía estar pegado con pega.

- Tarado, era solo una paloma – Le regañó el pelinaranja – Deberías estar avergonzado

- ¡Pero era una paloma maléfica, Ichigoo! Si hubieras visto sus ojos… ¡hubieras visto el demonio que tiene por dentro! ¡Es maléfica! – Se defendió Kon con lagrimitas en los ojos. Ichigo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Una vez finalizada la discusión entre ellos dos, la atención volvió al par de recién llegados. No usaban su ropa regular. Estaban vestidos casuales, así que debían estar usando Gigais. Esto le pareció aún más raro.

- Toshiro, Matsumoto-san, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Les preguntó Ichigo que, al igual que los demás, estaba sorprendido de verlos ahí en el mundo humano.

- Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Les preguntó Toshiro sorprendido también

- Si, ¡que inesperada sorpresa! – Dijo Matsumoto

- ¡Estamos de vacaciones en un bonito hotel! – Contestó Urahara.

Se había aparecido de repente al lado de los chicos, y causó que dieran un sobresalto, aunque él no pareció haberlo notado. Todos se preguntaban cuánto tiempo había estado ahí.

- Urahara, ¿es sólo coincidencia que aparecieras justo después de que ya no hay nada que buscar? – Le preguntó Rukia a Urahara algo molesta.

- Oh, cómo crees, ¡por supuesto que es solo una coincidencia, Kuchiki-san! Yo no haría tal cosa a propósito – Le respondió el rubio. A la chica le pareció haber escuchado una risita casi silenciosa después de su respuesta, pero decidió ignorarlo.

El sitio en el que estaban no le pareció el mejor para hablar, así que fueron al área de la piscina, esta vez se unieron Yoruichi (en forma de gato) y los niños, pidieron unas bebidas para todos y se sentaron en unas mesas.

- Ah, es tan relajante estar aquí, Orihime, tiene una buena vista – Dijo Matsumoto a Inoue mientras veía a la gente ir de aquí hacia allá en traje de baño y tomó un sorbo de su bebida – ¡Hay muchos hombres guapos aquí! ¿Hay tiendas de ropa también?

- Si, creo que hay unas cuantas cerca – Le contestó Orihime

- ¡Que bien! ¡En cuanto me termine esto nos vamos a comprar algo! – Exclamó la mujer, muy alegre

- Ni hablar, Matsumoto. Tenemos mucho que hacer para andar con esas tonterías – Le regañó su Capitán

- Pero, Capitán… - Dijo Matsumoto con decepción.

- No nos han respondido a la pregunta de antes, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿tienen alguna misión? – Preguntó esta vez Ishida

En cuanto el joven capitán escuchó la pregunta, se quedó en silencio unos momentos y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, pensando si decirlo o no.

- Si, hemos venido por una misión.

- ¿Qué clase de misión? – Le preguntó Orihime

- Es una misión secreta. No tienen por qué enterarse – Contestó Hitsugaya

- Pero, capitán, ellos podrían ser útiles y de mucha ayuda para la misión. Seguro han estado más tiempo aquí que nosotros. Podrían haber escuchado algo, o visto algo importante – Le dijo Matsumoto a su superior.

- ¡Si, podríamos ayudar! ¡Hemos visto y escuchado tantas cosas aquí que ya ni las entendemos! – Agregó Orihime

El capitán lo pensó unos momentos.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – Le preguntó Toshiro a Orihime

- Un collar extraño que afecta a Kuchiki-san, mucha gente rara, un perro de espanto que nos persigue y se roba papeles de casas ajenas, el dueño del hotel misterioso que puede que sepa o no quienes somos, y puede que todos tenga que ver con el trabajo de Kisuke-san…. Estoy confundida…. – Contestó ella muy rápido. Toshiro apenas la entendió

- Entiendo… o eso creo… ¿Uno de sus experimentos, eh? – Dijo dirigiéndose a Urahara

- Si. ¿así que, cree que le resultemos útiles? – Le preguntó el hombre rubio.

- Si. De hecho me alegro que usted se encuentre aquí.

- ¿Ah si?

- Vengan conmigo. Les explicaré acerca de nuestra misión por el camino – Les dijo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la gente.

Todos lo siguieron tal y como había ordenado y pronto se encontraron en el bosque, pero más dentro que antes. Toshiro no había dicho nada aún.

- ¿Y bien? ¿de qué trata su misión? – Le preguntó Rukia

- Creo que es una coincidencia que Urahara Kisuke se encuentre aquí también. Me es muy conveniente ya que mi misión está relacionada con uno de sus trabajos mientras aún era capitán del 12vo escuadrón.

- ¿Y cual podría ser ese trabajo? – Le preguntó el rubio, aunque ya se esperaba la respuesta. Dos de sus trabajos no podían estar involucrados con la situación, o al menos era poco probable.

- Era una armadura poderosa, ¿la recuerda?

- Si… lo tengo fresco en la memoria… - Le contestó ya que hace apenas un rato estaban hablando de eso – Digamos que sucesos ocurridos recientemente me la ha traído a la mente.

- Bueno. Mi misión era venir a mundo humano y hacer un chequeo a cierto lugar en que hay un hollow encerrado y sellado – Comenzó Hitsugaya.

- ¿Y qué relación tiene este hollow con mi experimento? – Le preguntó Urahara, intrigado.

- Ya lo verá. Ese no fue un hollow común y corriente. – Añadió el capitán.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y lo dejaron continuar.

- Para que estuviéramos mejor informados al venir al mundo material, fui a hablar con Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán del 12vo escuadrón y jefe del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, antes de partir. Le hice preguntas de ese hollow, pues a pesar de que tenía algunos datos de su captura, como que el incidente había estado relacionado con ese departamento, el informe que tenía no era muy claro y todavía le hacía falta mucha información.

**FLASHBACK ON** –

Los capitanes Kurotsuchi Mayuri y Hitsugaya Toshiro se encontraban en las barracas del 12vo escuadrón. Toshiro le haría preguntas concernientes a su misión en el mundo material.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy en medio de una disección muy interesante, más vale que sea importante para hacerme perder el tiempo aquí – Se quejó el científico.

- Necesito que me hables acerca de una misión en el mundo material que fue llevada a cabo hace 20 años. – Le contestó el muchacho.

- ¿A cual de tantas te refieres? ¡tienes que ser más específico! – Le dijo Mayuri. Ya respondía sin ganas, y las preguntas ni siquiera habían empezado.

- Aquella misión en la que fue probado un prototipo de armaduras creado por esta división y que fue ideada originalmente por Urahara Kisuke. – Le respondió algo molesto por la actitud de Mayuri

Kurotsuchi se quedó callado por unos momentos al escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre al que tanto detestaba.

- Ya veo. Te lo contaré desde el principio, entonces, lo más brevemente que pueda. Tengo prisa

- Entonces empieza, por favor… - Le dijo el joven que también quería irse de ahí y no soportarlo más por un rato.

- Muy bien. Hace un poco más de cien años, Urahara Kisuke tuvo la idea de hacer armaduras que aumentaran el poder y la fuerza de los shinigamis, para acabar con los hollows u otros enemigos más eficientemente que antes y que fueran menos las posibilidades de salir heridos en el proceso, y también ocultaban ese poder para que los hollows no notaran su presencia con sus sentidos. Por alguna razón que desconozco, abandonó ese proyecto y destruyó su existencia.

Hizo una pausa y luego continuó.

- Pero, ese proyecto no acabó ahí. Hace 20 años, un miembro del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de aquellos tiempos averiguó, de alguna manera, acerca de proyecto de Urahara Kisuke y quiso reabrirlo. Me imagino que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber de qué proyecto se trataba.

- Si, si. Continúa.

**RELATO –**

_Ese muchacho tonto comenzó a investigar a espaldas de todos. Nadie sabía lo que hacía e su tiempo libre, ni siquiera sus compañeros más cercanos. Si hubiera sabido lo que ese muchacho hacía, nunca se lo hubiera permitido. Era imposible que un tonto sin talento intentara llevar a cabo un proyecto que estaba solo a la altura de los más expertos._

Un muchacho alto, con lentes redondos, de piel blanca y cabello de color marrón claro estaba encerrado en su habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, pero aún así el muchacho veía lo suficiente como para trabajar. Un par de toques a la puerta lo sobresaltaron. Ocultó rápidamente una parte de lo que estaba trabajando y preguntó estando tras la puerta:

- ¿Quién es?

- S-soy Azuki. – Contestaron tímidamente del otro lado. - Quería saber si ya terminaste el informe que te pidió el capitán Kurotsuchi. Me pidió que viniera a buscarlo… No quisiera llegar con una negativa...

La puerta se abrió unos veinte centímetros desde los que pudo ver parte del rostro del chico y una mano extendiéndole los papeles que había pedido. Agarró los papeles, aliviada

- ¡Qué bien, muchas gra…!

Una vez que se había desecho de los papeles, el chico del otro lado cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que la chica se asustó.

- …cias, Ono… - Terminó la chica algo desilusionada. No sabía qué le pasaba a muchacho los últimos tiempos. Parecía no querer hablar con nadie. Había cambiado tanto, antes era tan sociable.

Viendo que no tenía más que hacer ahí, se fue, algo triste.

_¿Y quién era ese chico? ¿Cuál era su nombre? – Le preguntó Toshiro con interés._

_No lo sé. Después de tanto tiempo se me olvidó, tampoco tuve nunca el interés de recordarlo. Lo único que recuerdo de él es que se creía muy inteligente y por encima de los demás, y que siempre buscaba hacer cosas más allá de sus capacidades._

_Ya veo… - Dijo el capitán algo decepcionado._

_De todos modos, este muchacho llegó un día, de la nada, pidiendo que su proyecto fuera evaluado y probado en una práctica. Tras muchos problemas debido a que no pensaban que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, finalmente le dieron el permiso de probarlo en una zona muy poco poblada del mundo material._

_¿Y cómo fue? – Preguntó el joven._

_Pues, yo estuve presente como observador durante la prueba._

Había un grupo de shinigamis en un bosque, en el que 20 años después se encontrarían los chicos caminando y siguiendo a Hitsugaya.

En lo alto, flotando por sobre la altura de los árboles, se encontraban los capitanes Kurotsuchi Mayuri, por ser el Jefe del Departamento y Aizen Sosuke, como voluntario para acompañarlos, junto a Kodokuna Ono, el joven que había creado el prototipo, listos para observar el resultado del experimento.

Debajo, se encontraban diez shinigamis usando las armaduras de Ono y otros diez estaban listos para servir de apoyo por si pasaba algo que no debía. Un miembro del 12vo escuadrón se encontraba frente a un aparato, un artefacto hecho por el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo.

- Atrae pocos para empezar. Luego aumenta la cantidad gradualmente ¿me escuchas? – Ordenó Mayuri al que controlaba el aparato.

- Si, capitán

En cuanto los shinigamis dieron la señal de que estaban listos, el miembro del 12vo escuadrón activó el aparato que atraería a los hollows y se quedó para seguir atrayendo a más.

_Al principio todo parecía funcionar bien, y todo parecía que acabarían en una prueba exitosa. Los shinigamis eran más fuertes y poderosos de lo normal con las armaduras puestas y eran muy eficientes acabando con los hollows. Los shinigamis de apoyo ni siquiera hicieron falta, más bien faltaron hollows._

Aparecieron unas cuantas grietas en el cielo, y pronto de ellas salieron varios hollows.

- ¡Prepárense todos! Aquí vienen – Dijo uno de los shinigamis con armaduras a sus compañeros, listos para la batalla.

Desde el aire, los hollows soltaron sus fuertes rugidos y se lanzaron hacia los shinigamis, listos para atacar.

- Esperemos que esto valga la pena – Comentó Aizen a sus acompañantes.

- Más vale que así sea. Podría estar haciendo cosas mejores que esto… - Se quejó Mayuri. Era obvio que nada del experimento era de su interés. Quizá se debiera a su relación con un hombre que no le agradaba.

Estos comentarios ponían a Ono nervioso mientras veía como los hollows se acercaban cada vez más a los demás shinigamis. Tragó saliva. Sentía como si se le fuera a salir el corazón. Toda su vida como científico dependía de lo que sucediera ese día.

- Preparados… - Dijo el mismo shinigami de antes cuando vio que ya se encontraban cerca - ¡Ahora!

Las espadas chocaron contra garras y fuertes máscaras, que era despedazadas casi al instante por los nuevos poderes de los hombres que luchaban. Sus poderes habían aumentad tanto que podían acabar con varios hollows a la vez de un solo ataque. Podían sentir sus poderes aumentando cada vez más, y se sentían bien, se sentían más poderosos que nunca y dispuesto a seguir así por muchísimo tiempo. Podían escuchar a los hollows rugir mientras caían al suelo, derrotados, y pronto desaparecían sin dejar rastro, enviados a la Sociedad de Almas. Después de unos minutos, ya decenas habían sido purificados. Ninguno tenía oportunidad contra ellos.

- ¡Esta armadura es genial! Exclamó alegremente uno de los shinigamis que se encontraban combatiendo.

- Todo parece estar yendo bien… - Dijo Aizen mientras observaba la batalla – No ha tenido un mal comienzo. Podría funcionar….

Ono se sintió muy aliviado al escuchar sus palabras. Una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba alivio se apareció en su rostro. Pero esa sonrisa fue borrada y sus ánimos bajados, por el comentario que le siguió:

- Ya veremos. Muchos experimentos aparentan éxito a principio, y después, resultan ser todo lo contrario – Comentó Mayuri con escepticismo. – Solo esperemos, capitán Aizen, no se apresure.

- Es usted cruel, capitán Kurotsuchi – Le dijo este.

"_Soltar una cantidad de poder así, sin control alguno…. Ya veremos…"_ pensaba Mayuri, observando a los "conejillos de indias" luchando.

Había pasado ya un rato. Los shinigamis seguían en su lucha, sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Aunque, sus observadores estaban quedando algo fastidiados de ver lo mismo.

- Aumenta solo un poco la potencia. Veamos qué tan lejos pueden llegar. – Ordenó Mayuri a su subordinado, que lo obedeció inmediatamente.

_Y después de ahí, empezó el desastre._

_Los defectos de la armadura salieron a relucir… - Supuso Toshiro_

_Correcto. En poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que los hollows no paraban de aparecer, y que cada vez aparecían en cantidades mayores hasta el punto de que se estaban volviendo difíciles de controlar._

Con el giro de una perilla, en cuestión de pocos minutos notaron el aumento drástico de sus enemigos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes que notaran que, a pesar del aumento de sus poderes, los hollows superaban sus capacidades. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los shinigamis vieron que no podían acabar con todos de un solo golpe, y los restantes aprovechaban para atacarlos. Había al menos una docena de hollows para cada shinigami que estos no podían controlar.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Te dije que no trajeras tantos! – Regañó Mayuri al miembro de su escuadrón.

- No he aumentado la potencia. ¡No soy yo, Capitán! ¡Debe haber algo más atrayéndolos! – Se defendió el muchacho.

- ¡Apaga esa cosa! – Le gritó el científico. Sabiendo lo aterrador que podía ser su capitán, la apagó de inmediato.

Sin necesidad de pedirles, los shinigamis de apoyo acudieron a socorrerlos. A pesar de ello, los hollows no parecían dejar de aparecer.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta Zampakutoh? – Exclamó uno de los shinigamis de apoyo. Su shikai no funcionaba como debería. - ¡No me falles ahora!

Varios de sus compañeros se quejaban de problemas similares.

- Capitán Kurotsuchi, parece que hay más problemas – Anunció Aizen

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Dijo este fastidiado

- Tal parece que la gran cantidad de energía que emanan esos trajes está afectando el flujo del poder de los shinigamis de apoyo. – Le contestó el capitán – Sería mejor que se los quitaran. Dé la orden. Yo iré a ayudarlos.

- Tsch. Sabía que todo esto era mala idea. ¡Quítense esas armaduras, es una orden!

- Pero, capitán, ¡Son lo único que nos ayuda contra ellos! – Reclamó uno

- ¡Si no se los quitan solo harán que esto empeore! ¡Obedezcan! – Les gritó Mayuri furioso. Para si mismo añadió: - Nunca quieren hacer caso, ¿creen que les digo las cosas por que me da la gana? ¡Tú! – Exclamó dirigiéndose al que poco antes controlaba la máquina – Ve y pide algunos refuerzos.

- ¿De quién? – Le preguntó este asustado – La mayoría del escuadrón 11 está en una misión en el campo… tardarían mucho en llegar aquí.

- ¡A quien sea! ¡Solo hazlo! Todos ustedes me causarán migrañas.

_Al parecer, esas armaduras que ese muchacho tonto había creado, no ocultaban el poder en aumento de los soldados, como deberían, poder que atraía a los hollows hambrientos. Por si no era suficiente, el poder que emanaban las armaduras era tan inestable que afectaba el flujo de poder de quienes se encontraban sin una alrededor, haciendo que perdieran en control la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Así que fue un gran fracaso… - Dijo Toshiro. La noticia no era sorprendente. _

_Si. El ahora ex capitán Aizen y yo tuvimos que intervenir. Incluso tuvimos que pedir refuerzos a la división de Komamura Sajin. Pero aunque nos encargamos de muchos, varios hollows se escaparon de nosotros y se desviaron._

En medio de la batalla, sin razón alguna los hollows detuvieron sus ataques y se quedaron quietos unos momentos, dejando a todos algo sorprendidos, e inquietos. De repente dieron vuelta y corrieron hacia los bosques.

- ¡Se están yendo! – Exclamó alegremente uno de los shinigamis

- Gracias a Dios.

Mientras todos soltaban suspiros de alivio, Sosuke Aizen y Mayuri Kurotsuchi veían a la dirección en la que se habían retirado.

- No canten victoria. Se fueron, pero no están regresando a Hueco Mundo. – Les dijo el capitán Aizen con aspecto serio. Todos los demás guardaron silencio, algo confundidos.

- ¿Entonces por qué no siguen luchando? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

- Yo diría que, encontraron algo más apetitoso que nosotros. – Le contestó Mayuri, y todos se pusieron nerviosos. – Debemos seguirlos.

- ¡Si! – Exclamaron todos al unísono y fueron tras de ellos con Aizen y Kurotsuchi a la cabeza.

_Nos dimos cuenta de que se habían ido porque habían detectado unas presencias espirituales bastante fuertes que no se encontraban muy lejos de donde estábamos, y se habían ido tras ellas, hambrientos por ese poder. Cuando logramos alcanzarlos ya habían llegado a una zona poblada por humanos y los estaban atacando mientras ellos ni sabían qué sucedía. Llegamos a tiempo para defender a la mayoría, pero fallamos ante la más importante._

_¿La más importante?_

_Una mujer._

Tras una corta persecución llegaron a una zona libre de árboles y plantas, donde vieron a muchos hollows, al menos cuarenta amontonados en un edificio ubicado en el centro de aquel claro del bosque, y quedaron horrorizados. Se oían gritos de terror de la gente, que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía mientras los hollows se esforzaban en destruir el edificio buscando entrar.

- No hay que quedarse parados, vamos – Les ordenó Aizen a los demás y enseguida arremetieron contra las criaturas.

**FIN DEL RELATO - **

- Terminado el caos, llegamos la conclusión de que ella había sido la razón por la que se desviaron los hollows, pues tenía muchísimo poder. Era increíble que lograra mantenerlo oculto, en especial siendo una simple humana. Quizá si aquello no le hubiera pasado, le hubiera hcho algunas pruebas. Aunque posiblemente no habría mucha novedad.

- El informe dice algo de eso, pero sin detalles ¿Qué le sucedió? – Le preguntó Toshiro esperando una buena respuesta..

Los hollows la encontraron. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarla, todos los demás estaban ocupados protegiendo a las demás personas. Inevitablemente, los hollows la mataron, se comieron su alma y la convirtieron en un hollow igual a ellos. Pero, no se transformó en un hollow normal como creeríamos, Todo el poder que poseía causo que se convirtiera en un hollow de enormes proporciones y gran poder.

- ¿Qué clase de poder poseía? – Preguntó Toshiro interesado

- Era… no recuerdo…

- … ¿Está bromeando?...

- ¡Por supuesto que no bromeo! Es por el tiempo que ha pasado… supongo que no fue algo muy increíble como para recordarlo.

- Ajá… - Dijo Toshiro no muy convencido de que Mayuri fuera sincero.

- En fin, era muy fuerte y no pude acabarlo ni con mi veneno. Tuve que malgastar antídoto en los que se atravesaron. Ya todos estaban debilitados. Si seguíamos luchando, perderíamos y esa cosa andaría libre por ahí. Fue entonces que decidimos sellarlo en aquel mismo lugar. Costó trabajo, pero tras gastar casi todas nuestras energías, lo logramos. Creo que eso es todo lo que hay que contar.

- Ya veo. Esa es toda la historia – Dijo Toshiro intentando recordar cada detalle. - ¿Y qué le sucedió al muchacho que creó esos prototipos?

- Hubo gente que murió en esa misión debido a su prototipo. Los resultados pudieron haber sido peores. Por eso le prohibieron seguir intentando. Su reputación como científico se fue al pique. No pudo soportarlo así que al poco tiempo se retiró, y no supe nada más de él.

- Entiendo…

- Ahora que terminé tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Vaya a jugar – Dijo Mayuri algo enfadado, dando la vuelta y alejándose, dejando a Toshiro con el rostro ensombrecido de la furia.

**FLASHBACK OFF** –

- Eso fue todo de lo que me enteré por parte de Mayuri antes de venir aquí. – Finalizó Hitsugaya

- Bueno, al menos ya tenemos claro de donde salió esta pieza del collar. Probablemente fue un trozo suelto de alguna de aquellas armaduras – Supuso Urahara al haber escuchado toda la historia.

- Y yo ya tengo claro por qué nuestro poder ha estado tan raro desde que llegamos aquí – Dijo Matsumoto pensativa y algo seria.

- ¿Cómo que "ya tengo claro"? ¡Te conté todo esto de camino hacia aquí! – Le regañó el Capitán.

- Es que… - Buscaba Matsumoto una excusa, quitando todo rastro de la seriedad que tenía antes – no preste mucha atención… Estaba pensando en que ver cuando llegáramos aquí

- ¡Matsumoto! ¡No vinimos de turistas!

Que el Capitán y la Teniente estuvieran siendo afectados también sorprendió a varios.

- ¿Así que ustedes han sido afectados también? – preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

- Si, por eso estamos usando Gigais – Le contestó Toshiro aún con aspecto enojado debido a la actitud de su Teniente. – Llegamos apenas hace un rato, pero pudimos sentir que algo extraño pasaba y que era mejor usarlos.

- Pero, un momento. ¿Por qué a todos ustedes los afecta y a mi no me pasa nada? – Preguntó Ichigo sin encontrarle sentido.

- No estoy seguro. Pero si tuviera que apostar diría que es porque tu poder, Kurosaki-kun, es completamente descontrolado de por sí, así que da lo mismo. Aunque quizá si te afecte si usas algún ataque que requiera más poder del normal. – Le contestó Urahara, y añadió, cruelmente: – Básicamente. Tu descontrol te hace un anormal entre nosotros.

Esta respuesta le llegó al alma al chico, y un aura oscura y deprimente lo rodeó.

- ¿No había una manera menos cruel de decir eso?... – Murmuró el pelinaranja

El Capitán se detuvo de repente.

- Ya llegamos.

Fue en ese momento que los chicos llegaron a visualizar, no muy lejos, una edificación de unos tres pisos, con un aspecto viejo y abandonado, que se encontraba bastante destrozado. La naturaleza lo estaba recuperando. La vegetación se extendía por las paredes y entraba por las ventanas por las grietas y vidrios destrozados. A pesar de ello, el edificio poseía una cierta belleza natural que los atrajo a todos.

- ¿Es este el sitio en el que ocurrió todo? – Preguntó Tatsuki, aunque no estaba muy sorprendida, ya que el destrozo del edificio hablaba por si mismo.

- Se ve tan bonito… ¿cómo pudo algo tan horrible pasar aquí? – Dijo Orihime con algo de tristeza

- No importa lo bonito que sea. No ponemos negar lo ocurrido en el pasado – Dijo Toshiro.

- También es sorprendente que haya una criatura enorme sellada debajo de él. – Concluyó Chad

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo van a fortalecer el sello? – Preguntó Ichigo

- Quién sabe, sería bueno hacerlo nosotros mismos, pero, con nuestro poder así…. – Le contestó Hitsugaya.

- Probablemente lo único que conseguirían sería romperlo – Dijo Urahara - ¡Pero la solución es muy fácil! – Exclamó Urahara alegremente.

- ¿Eh? – Se preguntaron todos

- Kuchiki-san, ¿me permites el collar? – Pidió Urahara

- Si… - La chica se lo entregó en la mano preguntándose para qué lo querría.

- ¡Ururu, ven acá, por favor! – Dijo, y dirigiéndose a los demás les dijo: - Les recomiendo que se alejen un poco.

La niña se acercó a ellos.

- Ya sabes que hacer. Espera a que nos alejemos.

- Oye, ¿Qué va a hacer esa niña? – Preguntó Toshiro mientras el hombre se alejaba

- Tranquilo. Jinta, ven a ayudarme con la tela – Ordenó Urahara

Urahara sacó una gran tela negra (sabrá Dios donde le cupo o.O). En cuanto todos se alejaron, la niña empezó a contar.

- 3… 2…. – De repente Urahara y Jinta extendieron la tela lo más alto que podían (Jinta con una vara). Así no podían ver lo que haría la niña.

- ¿Eh? – Se preguntaron todos.

- ¡1! – Exclamó la niña y golpeó el collar con todas sus fuerzas (pobre collar…)

El golpe fue tan fuerte que provocó un estruendo y ondas de poder que hicieron que Urahara y Jinta soltaran la tela y les cayera encima a los demás. Cuando terminó, los demás empezaron a quitarse la tela de encima

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Matsumoto asomándose por debajo de la tela

- Urahara, ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

- Nos deshicimos del collar – Respondió Urahara

Todos vieron a donde estaba el collar hace poco. Ahora había un pequeño cráter en el suelo con Ururu dentro. No había ni rastro del collar, solo un polvo de color dorado que en cuestión de segundos se lo llevó el viento

- Así no tendremos problemas si algo se presenta – Continuó

- ¿Pero… como? Nosotros intentamos varias cosas, pero no dieron resultado – Preguntó Ishida

- Quien sabe – Respondió Urahara haciéndose el tonto – Quizá tenga que ver el hecho de que soy un científico

"_Se está burlando de mí….."_ pensó Ishida picado.

- De todos modos, ¿para qué exactamente era esa manta negra? – Preguntó Toshiro sin entender nada.

- Es que, no sé si eso es legal, así que cuantos menos lo vean, mejor jaja.- Respondió el hombre sonriendo – Y más si hay un Capitán presente.

- Oh… ya veo… - Respondió Toshiro _"Da igual…"_

- Entonces, ¿funcionó? – Les preguntó Yoruichi al Capitán y a la Teniente.

- Pues, tengo una sensación diferente, ¡me siento muy bien! creo que sí funcionó – Le respondió Matsumoto mientras sentía su energía fluyendo como debía ser.

- Hay una forma muy fácil de averiguarlo – Dijo Urahara – Kuchiki-san, ¿puedes venir aquí?

La chica le obedeció con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué sucede, Uraha…? – En cuanto la chica estuvo al alcance, Urahara la golpeó en el estómago con la punta de su bastón, haciendo que esta volviese a su forma de Shinigami. - ¡Oye! ¡Qué atrevido! – Le gritó Rukia enojada.

- Muy bien, Kuchiki-san, ahora intenta usar alguna técnica de Sode no Shirayuki – Le dijo este, ignorando su enojo.

- ¡Serás…! … está bien… - Contestó de mala gana - Baila, Sode no Shirayuki

La Zampakutoh cambió a su verdadera forma, y enseguida su dueña pronunció:

- Tsugi no mai, Hakuren - sin tener un objetivo fijo, de la hoja de Sode no Shirayuki se lanzó un poderoso ataque formado por cientos de cuchillos de hielo. Esto era suficiente para Urahara.

- Parece que todo está bien. – Dijo este, complacido.

De repente, sonó un rugido ensordecedor. Era sin duda el rugido de un hollow, y era tan fuerte que todos se taparon los oídos, pero aún así les penetraba los tímpanos. Ninguno lograba ver de dónde provenía. Parecía venir de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez. A todos les distraía tanto el ruido, que no notaron que algunas partes del edificio temblaban, y en ese momento, sin ninguna razón, uno de los vidrios de las ventanas se desquebrajaba y se partía en pedazos, los cuales iban ahora lanzados en dirección a la shinigami que había atacado. Solo Ichigo se percató a tiempo de aquello.

- ¡Rukia! – Le gritó Ichigo para prevenirle. Pero esta no podía escucharle…

El rugido sonó tan fuerte que a lo lejos, en el hotel, un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de un hombre mientras recordaba vivamente la primera vez que escuchó algo tan aterrador como aquello.

**CONTINUARÁ**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helloooo! Verdad que le puse un título creativo a este capítulo? (Sarcasmo en su naturaleza más pura) No me maten por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! El capítulo ya estaba casi listo, pero no tenía idea de cómo terminarlo o.o quería publicar este nuevo cap junto al último de **¿Qué le regalo?** el día 24 (mi cumpleaños) pero no pude terminar ni este cap, ni el último del otro fic antes de ese día, y aunque adelanté antes de ir a celebrar con mis amigos, cuando llegué me sentía tan feliz, pero tan molida que tuve que desistir de la idea de terminarlos. Mi idea era terminar al menos el último cap de **¿Qué le regalo?** El día 24 de agosto, pues fue ese día que publiqué el primero en el 2012, era el aniversario! pero ni modo :/

Fue hoy que busqué el modo de terminarlo, mientras escuchaba el álbum Random Access Memories! (Daft Punk) y me alegro de poder actualizar al fin!

Ahora review! :D **AS Carabajal**! ya debes estar harta de mi cortando los buenos momentos ajajajajajaja, solo espera al ultimo cap del otro fic :P ojalá quedes satisfecha. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y espero que te guste este ^^ hasta luegooo!

Disculpenme si hay algun error, estoy algo cansada, y no revisé. Bueno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el cap y que les haya parecido interesante, al menos un poco xD, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar y dejarles saber qué fue de la querida Rukia, ¡no olviden dejar reviews y hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
